


Bittersweet Romance

by MiNyu_Dreams



Category: Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiNyu_Dreams/pseuds/MiNyu_Dreams
Summary: You had known this was coming for ages now. You knew you were never going to escape it. You thought you were ready for it. But in all reality, you weren't. You weren't ready for this arranged marriage. And you were especially not ready for what you were to find out about your new fiance. He is already in love with someone else. And so are you.





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has been shared and posted on other platforms. However, it will soon be removed from the platforms and only available here. Do not worry if you have seen this somewhere else written by MyungsooOppaLover and MiNyuDreams (MiNyu_Dreams). Any other user that has posted it, is not me and should be reported. Thank you!

_“I didn’t want this. And neither did he. It was obvious. But, we couldn’t do anything about the set-up. This, ‘marriage’ was meant to be, and the two of us had to deal with it, whether we liked it or not. Even when his heart had belonged to someone else… and mine… was tangled, this relationship had to be made. However, every time he looked at me with those cold and annoyed eyes, I felt a surge of pain. It hurt a lot. And I hated it… this bittersweet so-called ‘romance’.”_

  
**Chapter 1:**   
**Announcement**

  
“Have a nice day, guys!” One of your co-workers bid farewell as she walked out of the female locker-room. A few of the other girls that were still in the room, replied back to her with “goodbyes” and low hums. You on the other-hand, just sighed and locked your locker up tightly. One of the girls beside you, who was actually a friend of yours, looked at you with curiosity. “What’s with that sigh?” She asked. You slowly face your head to her and stare at her with eyes of envy and disappointment. She tilted her head in confusion at your actions. “What’s with that look?” She frowned.

You sighed once more and grabbed your bag on the nearby bench. Tossing it over your shoulder, you forced a small smile and shook your head. “It’s nothing. I’m just tired.” You fibbed. She stared at you, seeming to not have bought your lie, but just sighed and crossed her arms. “Today was busy. Rest when you get home,” she placed a gentle but firm hand on your shoulder and smiled, “You have a week off work don’t ya?” She grinned. You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, thank you, Mi-yeong.”

She smiled and pat your arm. “I’ll text you later?” She asked as she motioned her hands like she was texting on a phone. You nodded and began to step back and walk out of the locker-room. “Have a goodnight everyone.” You bid farewell.

  
As you stepped out of the large café that you worked for, you took a huge breath of air and exhaled out exaggeratedly. The sun was just about to set, and the town folk were hustling to get home. The sounds of cars driving by, people mumbling, and machinery slowly shutting down, signaled the ending of the day. Your surroundings were slowly relaxing for the next day as you began to walk toward the bus stop.

Today, was just another normal day for you. You woke up from sleep, got ready, ate, and headed out to work. You clocked in, changed into the café attire, served customers, took orders, and cleaned for about six hours. Then you clocked out, changed, and here you are now. Sitting at the bus stop, wondering how you will spend the nice break off work for the next week. Honestly, you didn’t expect that you would get a break this long. Your boss just asked you to come in the past Monday and told you: ‘Hey! Imma give you a week off next week, how’s that sound? You’ve worked hard for the past two years you’ve worked here and you’ve never taken a break. I am happy to give you the break!”

Obviously, you took it, knowing full well that this may be the only chance you could have such a nice vacation and that you were free for a whole week. No appointments, no work, and no trouble. You were free and was finally able to breathe a little. However, deep in your heart, you knew you weren’t safe from the stress yet. There was one thing that stressed you out the most. It would never let you sleep peacefully and never let you be happy. It was long-term issue that, since you were 16 years-old, haunted your heart.

The terrible: Arranged Marriage.

Yes, your parents, since the day you turned 16 years-old, had planned for you to be in an arranged marriage once you turned 24. They had constantly reminded you of this since and have been trying to look for a suitor. The reason for this was out of so-called “love” as they did not want you falling for some ruffian and getting hurt. It is what they said anyway. Truth is, they didn’t want you to end up like your older sister. Your sister, Yura. Yura was a young and beautiful girl. She was six years older than you and had a great reputation as the eldest of your family. Everyone loved her. However, things took a turn when she turned 18. Yura had fallen in love with a man who didn’t have the best reputation as a person. He was a sort of delinquent, bad-boy, and so-called “playboy”. Your parents heavily disapproved of their relationship, but, Yura didn’t obliged. She refused to break-up with him and was constantly fighting with your parents. It then ended up to them kicking her out of the house and “disowning” her. Yura, although heartbroken to leave you, left and went to live with her lover.

It was painful to see your sister that you loved so much just leave and become almost a nobody to your own parents. You didn’t know what to say or do. You merely watched on silently as the days went by and the memories of your happy family had gradually faded. And the day that you turned 16, your parents announced to you that: “You will never be like your sister. You will marry who we choose and be truly happy!”

And from that day on, you lived life knowing fully well that you’d never see the light of day as a female in love. Of course, it was hard as a teen to grasp the idea that you were not going to find true love. You felt a sense of resentment toward your parents and your sister. However, you never spoke of it aloud and at the same time, felt bad about the thoughts. It was by pure good intentions; your parents wanted the best for you… even if it wasn’t what you wanted.

You were going to marry someone you never met, someone you never loved, someone who would never love you. It was going to be a lonely and awkward “love-life”.

Yet, here you are, exactly 24 years-old and just waiting for the day that your parents will phone you and say: “Y/N, come meet your husband”. You sighed sadly at the thought and stared up into the sky. It was slightly cloudy, and the colors of orange and purple painted the sky as the sun set and the moon was to rise once more. You stared and awed at how lovely the sky was, how vibrant it was, how peaceful it was, how it was exactly the opposite of you.

Suddenly, the sound of the bus driving up to the stop interrupts your thoughts. The vehicle ceases in front of you with a loud wheeze and screech, notifying you that it had arrived. You shake out of your thoughts and huffed as you stood from your spot. “Let’s just go home and rest.” You tell yourself as you sighed and began to walk into the large vehicle. “I’ll worry about it when it comes.”

You hopped onto the bus and quickly sat down in an empty seat near the back of the bus. Luckily, the bus was almost empty, so there was no crowd. You lazily, plop down and stare aimlessly through the window. You didn’t want to think about it. About the nearing future of you having to marry a complete stranger. You dreaded it so much, but what could you do? You didn’t want to disappoint your family anymore. You didn’t want to be labeled the second mistake.

Your thoughts began to wander as the ride home trailed on. After about ten more minutes, you arrived at your destination and hopped off, walking into the large alleyway toward your apartment. It was a normal and modern apartment that kept you warm and comfy. It was your safe-haven since you moved out of your parent’s home after college. You quickly walk over to the entrance of the building and opened the door to the lobby. The sun had set already, and you didn’t want to linger outside for too long.

You then took the elevator up to your floor and walked out at floor 4. As usual, you approached your apartment door, put in the password key, opened the door, walked in, locked the door, and proceeded to head to your bedroom. It was a long day, so you were terribly tired. You also didn’t feel like eating, so you skipped out on dinner and headed straight to your bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. It was a relaxing but quick shower, afterwards, you changed into some comfortable PJ’s.

With a loud huff, you immediately plopped down onto your bed and let out a sigh of relief. “I missed you, bed” You cooed as you flipped over onto your stomach and caressed your bed. “We can finally be together, and I can finally rest for once.” You smiled as you snuggled your head into the sheets. Your conscious slowly began to fade as your body slowly shut down. The serenity and comfort of your bed was de-stressing you. You could feel the sleepiness overpower you.

However, before you could knock-out and fall into a peaceful dreamland, your phone suddenly rang and re-woke you up. You groaned into the sheets and sighed. Who would be calling you right now? You waited for a second to see if it was just going to stop, but it didn’t. So, you sat back up and leaned over to the bedside counter and took your phone. The ID read: “Mom”. This immediately perked you up and your heart sunk, a chill rode your spine. Goosebumps scattered your skin and you froze. “Mom? What is she calling for suddenly?” You questioned. “Was it for…?”

You gulped in and stared at the screen. You didn’t want to answer if the reason was for the marriage. But, she was your mother. You had to answer. So, slowly, you pressed the green answer button and answered the call; however still fearful of why your mother called. As soon as you picked up, the cheery and motherly voice of your mother greeted you.

“Y/N!” She happily greeted. You smile in slight grimace as you replied to her with a low hello. “Y/N? How are you?” She asked. You shift in your spot and let yourself lay comfortably against the head of your bed and the pillows. “I’m doing well.” You answer. You could tell that your mother seemed pleased, and she let out a small laugh. “That’s great, honey! Do you have any plans for this weekend?” She asked suddenly. You felt your gut churn and clenched the phone in fear. Was this the start of it? Was this the start of her getting you to come over and meet your new husband. Did they already have one for you? You could feel every cell in your body shrivel and sting as you thought of the possibilities. However, you refused to let your emotions overpower you. It had to happen eventually. So, you took a breath in and answered her. “No, I’m free this weekend.” You tell.

She let out an excited gasp and you could tell she was smiling by the way she spoke to you. “Y/N! That’s great!” She cheered. “Your father and I have missed you so much and want to see you! But, our car is going for maintenance tomorrow, so do you mind visiting?” She asked. You bend your knees up to your chest, hugging them to you, and think over what she said. “Tomorrow?” You questioned. She hummed in reply. “Yep.”

“Can’t you just wait until after and come here?’ You asked, wanting to avoid heading back home; since, you may eventually never come back because of what you may fear would happen.

“I am sorry, sweetie. But, your father and I have plans after tomorrow.” She explained. You grew suspicious of her once she had said that. They never set up plans on a Sunday. Never. But, you couldn’t really oppose them, so you just sighed and agreed to visit tomorrow. At your answer, your mother cheered in delight. “Ahh! Yes, great! Well then, I will see you tomorrow?” Your mother beamed. You unconsciously nod and sighed. “I’ll be over by noon.” Your mother agreed and the two of you hung up.

Once you placed your phone down, you groaned and shoved your face into the pillows. You had a good feeling why she wanted you to go over at such a random and urgent time. Just when you thought you would have some peace before then. It had already come. Your arranged marriage.

  
The next day…

You let out a sad sigh as you stared at the large mirror in front of you and fixed the collar of your denim jacket. You looked over your outfit and nodded in approval. You had on a light white tee, dark blue skinny leans, and the light blue denim jacket. You also had on knee-high brown boots to compliment the attire. A comfortable Autumn attire for the day. With another nod of approval, you turn around and grabbed your bag and phone. You turned off the light and head out the door of your apartment, locking it right after you closed it. You took a breath of air and stared at the metal door in sadness.

“I may not be able to see you again after today.” You mumble to your apartment. Clenching the door handle, you sighed and then released it. “Here we go.” You turn back around and began walking toward the elevators. Taking them down to the first floor, you watch as the numbers changed. A mini countdown to when you will leave this building and step outside, meeting the open world and facing reality. You then looked down at your phone and checked the time: 9:25 a.m. You then take out your headphones and plug them into the aux. “It’s gonna be a far ride, might as well listen to music to calm my nerves.” You tell yourself.

Once you tapped the shuffle button, the elevator doors opened, and you stepped out of them. You walked out and exited the building, immediately being exposed to the chilly fall breeze. You huffed and looked up at the sky, it was a gloomy grey with bits of sunlight sneaking out of the cracks of the clouds. Looking back forward, you stuffed your phone into your jacket pocket and continue to walk toward the bus station.

As you trailed down the alleyway and across the small streets, you admired every detail of the buildings and nature around you. The little convenience store at the corner, the flower stall near the laundry-mat, the fish-cake stall at the far end of the street, the playground in the middle of the neighborhood filled with energetic children, the retirement home near the grocery store, the little forest behind the park, and even the rustic homes that neighbored each other only inches away were all so peaceful and lovely. It was a serene and peaceful neighborhood. You loved it here. The people were nice, the rent was really good, the atmosphere was gentle, and it was not too far away from work. It kept you away from the rumbling city and the stress of your future. But, now you were faced with reality again. You were going back to your parent’s place to most likely, discuss your “marriage”.

You quickly make it to the nearby bus station and silently sat down on the bench. You had one ear open for anyone and the other had an earbud in for you to listen to music. The song that was playing matched the mood pretty well. It was It’s Still Beautiful by Highlight. The slow and sorrowful melody with its emotional lyrics that tell of heartbreak and pain that can be passed and healed to have everything still be beautiful at the end. It’s still beautiful, even after all this pain. Can your life still be beautiful? After all this?

You sighed and wrapped your arms around yourself for warmth. The chilly autumn air was stinging at you a little and you rubbed your arms to warm up. “I probably should’ve worn something thicker,” you shivered, “it wasn’t this cold yesterday though”. Suddenly, a car honked nearby, and you looked to where it came from. Pausing the music and removing the earbud from your ear, you scanned your surroundings. In front of you, was a SUV that you recognized. “Oh?” You gasped. The passenger window slid down and revealed a handsome young man. “Yah? Y/N?” He called out. You felt yourself feel happy at the sight of the guy and waved at him, to then bow as you smiled. “Woohyun-ssi.” You called out. When you spoke his name, the man smiled and waved back at you. “Y/N-ah!”

Woohyun. Nam Woohyun. He was a close friend of yours as well as your landlord’s son. He had taken good care of you when you first moved into the apartment back when you left home. You were by yourself and had no one to rely on, he was around a lot, helping his parents at the apartment complex, and was nice enough to help you out with things. Eventually, the two of you got close. He also went to the same college as you did. You were shocked you didn’t recognize him at that time. However, he was two years your senior.

Woohyun immediately got out of his car and ran towards you. “Y/N-ah? Where are you going?” He asked. You smiled and looked up at him. “I am heading to my parent’s place.” You answered. He smiled brightly and pointed to his car. “Hop on!” You looked at him oddly and confused. “What?” You tilted your head. Woohyun chuckled and took your hands into his. Your cheeks went red as he did. The warmth of his large hands enclosed over yours was comforting and gentle. You looked at him shocked. “Woohyun-ssi?”

“I’m heading over to Gangnam as well. Your family lives there, right?” He asked. You stared at him in disbelief. He remembered that you lived in Gangnam? Your heart did a tiny flip and you felt shy. However, you nodded and took up his offer. You didn’t want to ride the bus and it was too cold to wait anymore anyways. When you nodded yes, he grinned and pulled you over to his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for you and allowed you inside. You happily hopped in and settled in the comfort of warmth. Woohyun then closed the door and quickly walked over to the other side.

Once he got inside, he looked at you kindly. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” He said as he put on his seatbelt. You, also in the process of putting your seatbelt on, nodded and hummed in reply. “Yeah, I’ve really busy with work.” Woohyun nodded. “Ahhh! You’re not stressing or anything, right?” He asked with a bit of worry in his voice. You looked at him and smiled. This was Woohyun alright. Always worrying about you and noticing the bits and bops of your life. “I’ve been a little stressed, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” You assured. He looked at you, his eyes still show of worry, but nodded. “Okay.” And with that, he started the engine, driving the two of you towards Gangnam.

The two of you had a nice leisurely chat as you guys head toward Gangnam. You both chatted about work, daily routines, and what you plan to do in the future. There wasn’t much to discuss but random topics afterwards. You and Woohyun were close and you had told him much about yourself. Even at the fact that you didn’t have a too good relationship with your family. However, you never told him about the arranged marriage. Whether it was out of embarrassment or something else, you just didn’t want him to know.

“Y/N, you still don’t have anything planned for your future?” he asked. You paused for a moment and pondered. When you first met him, he had asked you what you planned to do in the future. And honestly, at that time, you had no idea. You just came to attend college to better your education and get a better job. You didn’t have a dream or goal in life. You mostly worried about the marriage more than anything. You knew your parents would make you marry a man of wealth and stability. So, the possibility of being a house-wife was high, and if not, then you would continue as a barista at the café, or work under your parent’s business, since they owned a hotel business.

You sighed and fiddled with your fingers. “I will probably continue to work at the café, if not, at my parent’s business.” You answered. Woohyun hummed and nodded. “I see. If you need work in the future, I can always help you.” He told with a smile. You looked at him. He was so kind, so caring… and you liked that a lot. He always tried helping you, always tried to make sure you were okay, always just there when you needed him the most. Your heart was calmed when he was with you. You felt relaxed. Some may say, you even had a crush on him. However, that can’t be. You couldn’t like him. For two good reasons. One, you were getting married with someone else, the other…

“I hope you can have a happy future, Y/N.” He suddenly spoke. You stared at him a little shocked but smiled at his words and thanked him. “Yeah…”

  
It was while, but you finally made it to home and he had dropped you off in front of your parent’s house. “I hope you have fun! Call me when you leave, I will come straight here and send you home!” He beamed. You laughed at his sweet behavior and nodded. “Thank you, Woohyun-ssi.” He nodded and bid you farewell. Once he drove off, you sighed and turned toward your old home. The memories and atmosphere immediately all came back and you felt a sense of nostalgia and bitterness. The home you lived in until you were 21. And then you moved out and went to live in the suburbs, away from the Gangnam and Seoul city-life.

You took a breath in as you reached out for the gates and opened them up. You then slowly strolled into the front yard, following the stone pathway, and headed straight for the front door. The second you reached the door, you felt ten times more nervous than just five seconds ago. Your gut churned and your palms were sweating. You didn’t want to ring that doorbell. You didn’t want to hear your parent’s voices greeting you, you didn’t want to see the door open up, you didn’t want to face the fact that this was clearly a meeting to tell you… that you are finally getting married.

But, you couldn’t run away. You couldn’t drop everything just disappear. You had to keep going, you had to face reality. It was the only way, you didn’t want to mess things up. You couldn’t disobey. Hence, you shoved all the nerves, the fear, the sadness, the dread, straight down into the pits of your heart and put on the strongest front you could. You breathed out loudly and relaxed. This is it. The second you touch that doorbell, your future, was set.

*Ding Dong*

“Hello?” A female’s voice answered from the security machine. You clicked the button and replied back. “It’s me, Y/N.” You answered. “Oh! Miss Y/N! Hold on!” Suddenly, the door unlocks and the door swings open. Out appeared one of your parent’s housemaid, Lian. She greeted you with a wide smile and happily led you inside. “Miss Y/N! Your parents have been expecting you!” She informed. You nodded and began to walk toward the living-room, you knew they’d be there on a day like this. And you were right. There they were, sitting comfortably there, watching TV and reading the newspaper. The second you stepped into the room, your mother looked away from the television and immediately jumped up in joy.

“Sweetie!!!” She rushed over and gave the tightest hug in the world. You could feel all the air knock out of you. She nuzzled her head into your shoulder and swayed the two of you side-to-side. “I missed you so much, darling!!!!!” You chuckled awkwardly and nodded. “Hello to you too, mother.” She quickly pulled away from you and gleamed. “I am so happy you came!” Suddenly, your father had stood from his seat and walked over to you with a smile. “Long time no see, Y/N”. You bowed to him and smiled. “Nice to see you again, father.” He grinned at your greeting and motioned you to sit. “Come, let us chat.” You nod and the three of you went over to sit in the large couches.

“How has life been?” Your mother asked. “It’s been well.” You simply answer. You didn’t feel it necessary to fill her in on every detail of your life. “Have you made friends?” Your father asked. You hesitated the answer and froze. You did. Not many, but you had friends. The thing was, you didn’t know if your parents were going to be strict about your friend-lists. They were when you were a teenager, but now that you were an adult, you didn’t know if that rule still applied.

“Yes, I do.” You finally answered. He shifted in his seat and straightened up as he cleared his throat. “Y/N, I—"

“I am sorry to interrupt. Sir, you have a call.” One of the maids suddenly came in. You looked over at her and so did your father. “If it’s one of the staffs, tell them I am busy.” He told. However, the maid stayed and bowed. “It is the president of Shin Corporations.” She informed. Your father stiffened up and sighed. You looked at him and smiled kindly, “You can go speak to them, father. It’s more important.” You told him. He nodded and excused himself from the room. Once, he left your mother took your hands and smiled lovingly at you.

“Y/N, I am so glad you came.” She smiled. You sighed and rolled your eyes. “You’ve been saying that ever since I came, mother. I understand.” You complain sarcastically. She chuckled and patted your hands. “Well I am. Anyways,” she paused and smiled, “I have a gift for you! Its upstairs in my room, I will go get it.” She quickly stood up and dashed upstairs. You watched her hurry up the stairs and disappear. You were now alone. You took this chance to look around a bit and check if anything had changed since the three years you’ve been gone.

Standing up, you strolled around the living-room and observed the surroundings. Nothing much had changed but the furniture. The chimney was still nice and set, the arrangement was still the same, and the pictures… the pictures were still the same. So many, so nicely set, so family-like. Is what someone from the outside would think. But to you, they were nothing but pictures that tried to replace the ones from 12 years ago. The ones that had your sister in them. None of these pictures here, had your sister in them. Not anymore. They were all just of you and your parents. All the pictures of your sister had been either thrown away, hidden, or burned. Not a trace was left.

The thought was saddening, and you felt lonely. If she hadn’t had disobeyed your parents, this may have never happened. If she had just stayed…

Suddenly, your mother comes running down, breaking you away from your thoughts. “Y/N, I have it!” She hurriedly pulled you back to the couches and sat you down as she sat in the seat in front of you. She then handed you a small box with a golden ribbon wrapped around it. You stared at in confusion as you took it. “What is it?” You asked. Your mother shook her head and smiled. “Just open it.” You hesitate, but eventually untie the ribbon and open up the box. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet. It was pretty simple but lovely with a silver plate in the middle and a gorgeous diamond embedded into the plate.

You looked at your mother in awe and bowed. “Um, thank you, mother.” You thanked. She smiled proudly and clapped her hands happily. “I had a friend of mine personally design and make this for you!” She beamed. You looked at her shocked. So, that meant she paid a fortune for this. You looked down at the piece of jewelry. It was beautiful, and your mother personally asked for it for you. The perks of being born in a rich family, however, there may have been a deeper meaning into this gift. Your parents don’t waste money idlily, but, you tried not to suspect anything and just accepted the gift.

Suddenly, the maid had come in and pardoned herself. “Lunch is ready.” She informed. Your mother nodded and motioned you up. “Come! Let’s go eat!” You nodded and put the gift into your bag. You then stand up and walk with your mother to the dining room.

  
It was a normal leisurely lunch. Your father had come in a little late since he was still on the phone, but when he arrived, the three of you had small chats. The entire time you ate, you felt a little anxious, wondering if they will mention the marriage. They were probably waiting for a good moment to tell you. Now, would actually be a good moment. The table was silent for a bit and everyone was minding their own business. Until, your father looked up from his food and at your mother. You had caught the eye-contact and knew: it was time.

“Y/N, we have something to tell you.” Your mother began. You winced at her words and took a breath in. You then looked at her in the eyes and nodded. “Yes?” You answered. She smiled gently and sighed. “As you know, we have always wanted you to happy and safe, right?” She looked at you with genuine eyes. You slowly nodded. “Yes.” She nodded back and then sighed once more. “Y/N…” She called out to you. Your entire world came to a stop and you felt yourself just accepting reality. It was here. The… announcement.

“Y/N.” Your father called out to you. You looked over to him and smiled. “Yes, father?” He cleared his throat and looked at you sternly. It was a long pause before he spoke, but when he did, it was loud and clear. “We found you a suitor.”

Those words rammed right into your brain and heart like a charging bull. They echoed through your mind as he spoke them. “We found you a suitor”. It repeated and repeated. They hit you hard. But, you were mentally ready. This had to be. You couldn’t avoid it. It was meant to be. That’s what you continuously said to yourself as the words processed in you. So, you pushed the bitter feeling in your heart away and nodded. “I… see…”

Your mother looked at you worriedly and called out to you. “Y/N?” You stared at your food blankly and clenched the chair beneath you. “I am fine.” You assure her. She nodded, and they continued the announcement. “Your suitor is a kind and friendly person. He’s handsome as well as talented in the arts”. You look up at them and listen attentively to the two. “He’s also the son of a close friend and business partner. He is a year older than you, but he’s a perfect match for you!” Your mother informed with a bright smile. “Your father and I have already met and talked to him, he’s an absolute sweetheart”. You sat there listening to them and trying hard to imagine who this man was. He seemed okay, from how they are describing him. But, you would never know until you actually meet him.

Your father then motioned in a maid. “Please get the things from the guest room and have them prepared in Y/N’s room.” You stared at them confused. What things? Why your room? Your mother saw your confusion and answered your questions. “We have arranged for you to meet your suitor tomorrow afternoon.” Your eyes widen in shock and disbelief. “A-Already?” You questioned. Your mother nodded. The maid then walked away and off to wherever she needed to be, and your father turned back to you. “We have a set attire for you and the maids will perm you up tomorrow morning.” Your jaw gaped slightly open in shock and disbelief.

This was so fast. You knew that your parents would have a lot planned out, but not this fast. Had they already gotten everything planned just last year? The entire time you moved away? Is this why they let you live away alone? You sat there in shock as they continued to tell you more of the situation.

“So, please take some rest here, and we will have everything set for you tomorrow.” You parents then smiled at you with proud expressions. This, this was the start. You gulped in and nodded. You had lost your appetite from the news, hence, you stood from your seat and excused yourself. “Y/N?” Your mother asked. You didn’t reply immediately and just pushed in the chair. “I’m just tired. I had a lot of work the past few days. I will go to my room and rest.” You walked out of the dining room and quickly trailed up the stairs toward your room.

As you walked up and through the hallway, you replayed the information in your head and mentally organized yourself. “I am going to see… him… tomorrow…” You sighed and clench your fists. Your mind was preoccupied a bit until you reached a certain door. You stopped and stared at the door, your heart sunk a little and memories reemerged. This door, was the door to your sisters room. It has been long unoccupied for 12 years. You’re pretty sure no one has touched it since. You were forbidden to enter the room after she left as well. So, the possibility of anything having to have changed in that room, is little to none.

You sighed and continued to walk toward your room. As you reached it, you saw a maid exit it and bow to you the second she saw you. “The materials have been set, your room has also been organized and cleaned for your comfort.” She informed. You nodded and let her go with a thanks. As she disappeared into the distance, you sighed and rubbed your head in frustration. No matter how long you’ve lived here, you could never get used to the formality of the place. Especially since you’ve lived away alone for so long, the idea of maids serving you and whatnot was uncomfortable and just awkward.

You took ahold of the door knob and entered the room you haven’t visited in almost three years. The room looked exactly the same as when you last left it, excluding the stack of make-up and a hanger holding tomorrow’s attire sitting quietly in the corner. You stared at the things and let your mind wander. The outfit was very lady-like and formal, the make-up looked expensive and high-quality, everything was laid out and ready for tomorrow.

With another loud sigh, you walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down silently. There was a balcony to your room and the glass doors were in front of you. The curtains were open the you could see the large backyard that your room faced. The afternoon sunlight that was barely breaking through the grey clouds were shining through them and barely illuminated the room. It was dark and suffocating. You stared out the glass and let your mind wander. “It’s okay…”

At the Lee family estate…

“You will meet her tomorrow.” A tall and handsome man told as he sat up from his seat. He was talking to his Master, Mr. Lee Minhyuk, and looked at him sternly. “Please, don’t do anything rash.” He pleaded. Minhyuk sighed and looked away from the man. “I know, I have to look good.” He said as he rolled his eyes. The man looked at him concerned and walked over to him. He placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring look. “I know it’s hard. But, there’s no other way.”

The young man sighed and removed the man’s hand from his shoulder. He then stood up from his seat and stared at his butler with sad and frustrated eyes. “Can’t I go see her one last time?” He asked. The man stared at him with apologetic eyes. “I am sorry…”

Minhyuk scoffed and looked away. “Of course…”

He then began to walk away and head out of the room. He strolled almost aimlessly through the hallways until he reached his bedroom. The male opened the doors and entered his private quarters. He then walked over to his bed and sat down in a slump. He stared out the window in front of him and a sigh escaped his lips. Staring out, he could see the break of the afternoon sunlight and the grey clouds. A long silence lingered in the room. It was filled with regret and sorrow. Minhyuk clenched his chest and looked down at his feet. As he did, a tear fell from his eyes and a barely audible whimper slipped out of him. “I’m sorry…”


	2. First Impressions

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**First Impressions**

“Y/N”

“Y/N-ah!”

“Y/N-ah! Wake up!”

You groaned in annoyance as the person who was trying to wake you up continued to shake you awake. Sleepily, you turn to your side to face away from the person and hide under your blanket. The person continued to try to shake you up and the volume of her voice was getting louder. “Y/N-ah!!! Y/N-ah!!!” She nearly shouted as you continued to ignore her voice. You groan loudly in frustration and nuzzled deeper into the pillows and blankets. The person had enough of your nonsense however, and immediately pulled the blanket off of you with all of her force, leaving you bear to the chilly room air.

You shivered once the slightest of chilly wind hit you and whine in annoyance. You try to keep warm by snuggling into the pillows and bedsheets, but nothing was working. The person then begun shaking you up again. “Y/N-AH! FOR GOODNESS SAKE WAKE UP!” At the sound of the person’s booming voice, you immediately perk up and sit upwards, still droopy however. “O-Okay! I am up! I-I’m up!” You say in defense as you rub your face in exhaustion. The person was Lian the housemaid, and she immediately sighed in relief as you sat there droopily. Lian is a 43-year-old woman, who wasn’t too tall but neither too short, brown curly hair, sharp features, strong both mentally and physically, and was intelligent. Lian had worked for your family for a long time and was the head maid in the house. She was also in a way, your personal maid. She knew very well the situation and circumstances of the household. Clearly being present during the whole Yura incident and knew that this day would come. She also knew _you_ well.

“Your parents told me that if you didn’t wake up, I had the authority to use force.” She explained. You sighed and rubbed your eyes in defeat, looking at her in annoyance as well. “Is that so…?” You say in a hoarse voice. She nodded and walked over to the balcony doors. The curtains were closed, however, with a simple fluid pull, Lian had opened up the curtains and allowed the bright morning sun to illuminate the room. You retract from the brightness and cover your eyes. The sun was pretty much shining right through your room and you groan. “I appreciate the light, Lian, but that’s a little too much.” You complained.

Lian chuckled and walked over to you with a smirk. “The light helps with energy. You are going to need lots of it for today.” She informed. Once she said that, you removed your hand from your face and look at her in realization. “Oh yeah…”

That’s right, today was the day. You had to meet your fiancée this afternoon. You had briefly forgotten the events from yesterday, letting them slip your mind. The event in which you were told that you were now getting married. You sighed at the thought and fall back onto the bed. You pretty much thought you had your emotions under control, but as time continues to shorten for you, the nerves and resentment began to strengthen. You literally are seeing your fiancée this afternoon. And you were told this not even more than 24 hours ago.

“Lian…” You called out to her. She was busy setting up the make-up on your work desk but replied to you with a hum. “Hmm?”

You placed your arm over your forehead and stared up the ceiling. “Is…” You paused, trying to organize your words into your head. You were just so conflicted in your heart that it was still kind of hard to process that you’re being wedded soon. “Lian, you’ve worked for my family for over 15 years…” You began. She nodded in agreement to your words, “Yes I have”.

You bite your lower lip and sighed. “Is… is this really necessary?” You asked. Lian froze, paused what she was doing, and turned to you. She stood there a little taken aback, however, her eyes also showed of pity and sadness.

Lian sighed and walked over to you, staring at you in concern. “Y/N, you know exactly why this has to be.” She told. You immediately sat up and stared her with a confused expression. “I know why, but is it necessary? Is it necessary that I have to marry someone? That I have to do this just because—” You paused and stared at her frustrated. You carefully think out your words and clenched the bedsheets. “Just cuz mom and dad hated Yura.” You finished.

Lian looked at you with a sad expression and sighed. “Y/N…” She paused and closed her eyes, trying to be careful with her words. She then reopened them and looked at you. “Hurry and shower. I need to get you ready for later.” She finally said. You stared at her, knowing fully well that this was going to happen, and just nodded. “Okay…” You stood from the bed and walked toward the bathroom, head low. However, when you reached the door, you paused and looked back at her. “Lian.” You called out to her. She looked at you in reply. You open your mouth to speak but pause, looking down to the floor sadly and sighed. “If you were Yura… would you have done the same? Would you… “You paused again. Looking back up at her, you stared at her hoping for an honest answer. “Would you have left for your lover too?”

Lian didn’t speak for a while. She merely looked at you with sad eyes and stood silent. You took it as a sign that maybe you shouldn’t have asked. So, you turned back around and begin to enter the bathroom, until she finally spoke. “Yes.” She answered. You froze and let her words sink in. “Yes. I would’ve left.”

You clenched the door knob tightly and winced at the thought. “Of course you would…” You mumbled as you stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind you.

After taking a shower, you had head downstairs to eat breakfast. Oddly, your parents weren’t at breakfast. You were too tired and frustrated to ask about their whereabouts and ate breakfast alone. Afterwards, you were hurried back upstairs to your room and immediately dressed up.

It took almost an hour or more before you were all ready. Lian and the other maids were keen on making you look gorgeous and presentable to your new in-laws. It was a painstaking long hour as your butt had begun to ache from sitting in the seat too long for the makeup and your head ached from them tugging at your hair the entire time. You also got frustrated at the constant tugging and pulling of your body around as they dressed you. It was over eventually, and you sat down in your desk chair in relief.

You sighed as you hooked on your earrings and stared into the mirror in front of you. One of the maids came up behind you and looked at you through the mirror in awe. “Miss Y/N! You look absolutely gorgeous!” She smiled. You stared at yourself and grinned slightly. “I do, don’t I?” It had been so long since you ever dressed up so nicely like this. The lovely white blouse carefully complimented your torso, the silver waist skirt with large folds comfortably emphasized your waist, the tight but comforting black leggings that fit your legs, the delicate but expressive makeup was fitting to your complexion, and the gentle pearl jewelry that complement your entire outfit, they were all almost so perfect. The white heals however, were a bit of a pain, but you’d get used to it. You awed at how well it all suited you. Is this how they were going to see you for the first time as? As someone you many never return to look like? You looked down at your lap and picked at your nails that were just recently done. This was going to be all so new to you, all so fresh and new.

Sighing once more, you let out the nerves a little and stood up, looking at the clock on your bedside counter. “11:06 a.m.” You then looked at Lian who had just walked in. She had on a totally different attire than earlier. She had on a slick black suit and her hair was tied up into a tight pony-tail. You stared at her curiously, wondering why she was in such a professional attire. “What? You’re going to be my new security guard or something?” You joked. She smiled and crossed her arms. “In fact, yes I am.” She told you with a confident grin. Your smile fell, and you stared at her in shock. “What?”

“We should get going?” She points out the door. You stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief. Lian was now your bodyguard and maid? You couldn’t believe it. Everything was going by so fast! After letting the info sink in, you slowly walk out of the room and down the stairs to the living room quarters. Once you stepped into the room, Lian was already right behind you and tapped your shoulder. You turned to her curiously. “Yes?”

“Your parents had gone out for a business meeting and told me to tell you that they will meet you at the restaurant where you will meet the Lee family.” She informed. You nodded and turned back to your initial stance, facing the hallway that led to the front door exit. “It’s fine with me. I don’t think I need mother’s nagging about etiquettes and whatnot in my ear the whole ride to the place. It would only further irritate my nerves.” You said as you walked on toward the exit. Lian smiled in amusement and snickered. “Of course, my lady.”

It wasn’t a too long ride from your parent’s home to the restaurant. It was just about 20 minutes from their place and you were glad. However, the restaurant was a very fancy and basically filled with rich people. You were reluctant to step in, finding all this fancy and expensive lifestyle was way too much for you. But, you also felt a sense of sadness. Once you had stepped out of the car, you looked up at the building and stared at the logo banner. You had been here before. A lot actually when you were a kid. But, the building was a lot smaller and wasn’t too popular back then. They seemed to have added more stories and expanded the surrounding area. Your heart ached as you examined the place and the memories you had thought you had forgotten had returned.

This place. This place was the last place you had spent time with Yura. The day before she had left, she had brought you here to spend your last time together. You clenched your fists and stared at the building, fighting a tear. You could remember clearly. You were just 12. You knew your parents had been yelling at Yura and saying nonsense about kicking her out, but you were never sure they meant it. You had no idea she was actually going to leave you forever. No idea. You spent your last day with her in bliss, you smiled, you laughed, you felt so happy, and so did she. At least you thought she was. She did so well in hiding her pain, or you were just too naïve to notice. Whatever the case, that was the last time you saw her. She just up and left the next day with an apology letter to you. You were hurt, you felt betrayed. But, what could you have done? Nothing. You couldn’t do anything, because you were just a kid. A kid, who was helpless and useless. A kid, that couldn’t disobey her parents.

“Young lady?” Lian called out to you. You swallowed in your pain and painted a fake expression onto your face. Looking away from the building and toward Lian, who was beside you, you forced a smile, assuring her you were okay and began to walk into the restaurant. As you stepped in, you were hit with the familiar scent of food and other scented aromas. The nostalgia was painful and irritating but, you had to deal with it. Lian then walked ahead of you and spoke with the attendant man about the reservation. You stood behind her in silence and tried very hard to erase all the emotions that were igniting from this place. You breathed in and out and held your head high, telling yourself to calm down and get over it. There was no need to get so emotional about something of the past. It’s been almost 12 years since then, just forget about it. Forget it.

Once Lian was done, she had motioned you over and deeper into the restaurant, with the attendant leading you in to your tables. You had expected to just sit at a regular table, but, you were instead led to a private room on the fourth floor of the restaurant. The room was huge and extravagant. The walls were painted by the finest artists, depicting the ancient stories of the late kings and queens, the roof held a large and seemingly expensive chandelier decorated in crystals, and there was a large glass doorway that opened up to a balcony, viewing the magnificent city of Gangnam. The table was fairly large as well, seeming to fit about ten to twenty people. You gasped at the room and awed. It was so… fancy?!

Lian nudged you in the side and glared at you. “Young lady, you shouldn’t be gapping like that.” She scolded. You quickly shut your mouth and stiffened. Of course, you were going to be reminded about etiquettes by someone if it wasn’t your mother. You complained to yourself and pouted. Lian sighed and motioned the attendant away. “Young lady, please go over and sit. I will be standing right here.” She told you. You looked around and slowly walked over to a random seat. “Where is everyone else?” You asked. Lian sighed and checked her watch. “Your parents are to be here soon, as for the Lee family,” she paused and smiled, “They have run into a slight traffic jam and will be arriving a little late. But, it’s nothing to be concerned about.” She informed.

You nodded and set your purse that Lian had given you in the car, onto the seat that you chose. You didn’t want to just sit and wait, so you decided to look around the room and examine the place in detail. “Young lady?” Lian questioned you as you walked over to the wall and glided your fingers across the surface. “It’s really fancy and cool. I’ve never known that this room existed here. Did they add this when I was away?” you asked. Lian nodded. “Yes, they refined the building and added more things. The place has gotten more revenue since the expansion.” She explained. You nodded and examined the counter that had lovely vases of flowers assorted in it. “It’s really nice.” You commented. “Young lady?” She asked as you walked over to the balcony door. You turned to her and smiled. “I’m just gonna go get some fresh air, okay? I won’t go anywhere.”

Lian sighed and walked closer to you. She then stood firmly beside the door and smiled. “I will notify you when the guests have arrived.” She said. You smiled and opened the large glass door, walking out and into the chilly but refreshing air.

The air was filled with the cold crisp of autumn, however, the sunlight that was miraculously shining through the scattered clouds, was bright enough to give you a little warmth. You took a breath in as you walked over to the edge of the balcony and laid your aims atop the railing, leaning over it a little. You stared aimlessly into the distance and allowed the serenity of the world to calm you down. It was all so unreal. Just a day ago you were excited about break, yesterday you are told you’re getting married, today, you’re meeting your fiancée and his family. This… was all just coming at you at lightening speeds. Way too fast for you to really grasp it all.

You took another slow breath and exhaled loudly. Looking over the city, you fall deeper into thought. You begin to wonder to yourself, if this was really going to happen? If this event was real? You sighed and scrunched your face in annoyance. Clenching the railing, you closed your eyes and lowered your head. “This is really happening.” You then move your right hand over your heart and clenched the fabric. It ached. Your heart ached so much at the thought of getting married. You thought it was nervousness, but it could be more. You began to think about Woohyun and your heart ached even more. You hated the thought that after this, you may never return to your apartment, you may never see your friends again, and most of all, you may never see Woohyun again.

Suddenly, the glass door behind you opened up and Lian had stepped out. You remove your hand and turn to her. “Young lady, your parents have arrived…” she bowed, “and…” she paused and looked up at you. You stared at her a little confused. But, immediately figured it out once you saw her expression. “The Lee family is also here.” The second you heard those words, your gut sunk, and your body froze. They had arrived. They have come. It was time. You continuously told yourself to stop worrying and get over it, but once the time had come, you felt all the nerves return to you. You took a sharp breath and hugged your body nervously. You tried forcing all the fear and nervousness away, you swallowed it all down, all in one, just forcing it all to go away. And then you nodded. Knowing for sure that all the emotions were gone, you began to walk forward and back into the room.

The second you stepped in, you were immediately greeted with the smiling faces of your parents, and three unfamiliar faces. You forced a smile onto your face and bowed toward your parents. You then looked over to the other three and bowed, “Nice to meet you.” You greeted. The two eldest looking, seemingly your new in-laws, smiled back at you and bowed. They introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Lee, and then turned beside them, pointing at the third party. You looked over and almost gasped at the person.

He was terribly handsome. He was tall and fit, had sharp yet gentle features, his eyes were large and almost puppy-like, his complexion was flawless, and his expression held seriousness and elegance. He looked almost unreal, as though a character from a romance anime had popped out into the real world. You could not believe he was going to be your fiancée. Your husband. You were going to spend the rest of your life with him?

You stared at him in awe and slowly bowed. “Hello, I am Y/N.” You greeted. Your fiancée smiled and bowed back. “Nice to meet you, Y/N. I am Minhyuk.” Both his and your parents gave proud and assuring smiles as they motioned each other to sit. You were about to sit in your chair when your mother tugged at you and told you to go sit next to Minhyuk. “Ah! No no! Minhyuk, sweetie, go over and sit with Y/N.” His mother said as she gently shoved him over to your direction. You looked at him shyly and all he did was nod and walk over to you. He then pulled out your chair and motioned you to sit. “Um, thank you.” You thanked as you sat. He merely bowed and proceeded to sit in his own seat beside you. He didn’t seem too bad. He was kind like your parents had said. This may not be too bad.

Once everything was settled and the elders had their chats, your parents had called in for the waiters to bring in the food. Apparently, they had already preordered food for everyone. You watched as at least three waiters had come in with trays of food and set them in an organized fashion atop the table. They had done their job quickly and neatly, to then hurry out and continue their day. You stared at the food wide-eyed and shocked. All this food? You were 1000% sure no one was going to finish this, and this would all be a waste of food. You then looked over at the others and hoped for them to initiate eating time, you were feeling quite hungry. However, as you gazed across the table, your eyes met with Minhyk’s mother and she smiled brightly at you.

“Miss Y/N/” She called out to you. You immediately perk up and smiled. “Yes?” You answered. She looked at you with happy eyes and leaned in closer to the table. “It is my first time seeing you up close and may I say, you look absolutely gorgeous.” She gleamed. She then looked over to her own son beside you and nodded. “And with my darling beside you, oh my gosh!” She gasped in joy. “You two look so nice with each other! A perfect pair!” She beamed. You smiled and chuckled awkwardly, trying not to sound dry, and bowed. “Thank you…” Minhyuk however, didn’t say anything and just sat there silently. You took a glance at him and saw a hint of sadness in his face. But you didn’t dawdle on it too much out of privacy sakes.

Your mother then butted in and agreed. “You look like a perfect pair.” You nodded and began to pick out food to eat, hoping they would drop the topic.

Most of the conversation at lunch was just Minhyuk’s parents and yours chatting away about old times and whatnot. Apparently, they were all old friends. You had no idea and honestly, could care less. You merely ate quietly and answered whatever question Minhyuk’s parents had asked you. Minhyuk was pretty much the same with your parents too. Answered what he could, made it short and simple, and continued on with his food.

It was pretty awkward sitting beside him though. Making conversation wasn’t up your sleeves and Minhyuk didn’t seem to want to converse either. So, you let it be. After lunch, and everyone was done eating, there was still a lot of food left over. You were disappointed and frustrated. All that good food to waste. Of course, the elders went on with chatter again until more than thirty minutes into it, they all looked over to you and Minhyuk.

“We have something planned for you two.” Minhyuk’s mother chimed. You and he had perked up at her tone and stared at her in confusion. “Something?” Minhyuk had questioned, a sound of unease and anger had come form his words. You were shocked at his reaction but at the same time also concerned about what they were up to. You felt an uneasy feeling in your gut and clenched your stomach. And your gut feeling was right.

“We will be upfront and say that we set up a date for the two of you to have fun and get to know each other!” Your mother told. You winced at the thought and looked at her nervously. “A date?” You questioned. Minhyuk’s father then stood from his seat and cleaned his suit. Your father stood up as well and cleared his throat. “Lunch is over, and we will escort you two out.” They began to clear out as your mother and his own mother also left and you were left astounded and in disbelief. Minhyuk was also still with you as he stood with a sigh.

You too, stood from your seat and took your bag. “I am sorry about this.” You tell him. He didn’t say anything for a bit until he began walking toward the door. “What is there to be sorry about? You didn’t plan this… did you?” He spoke. You were a little taken aback by his words but shook your head. “N-no. I didn’t. I… um…” You were about to explain yourself however, Minhyuk had already walked out and left you with Lian. You scoffed and stared at the door in disbelief. “How rude…”

The two of you had been pretty much shoved into a car and driven out to who-knows-where once the two of you had stepped out of the restaurant. Lian was asked to return home, so it was just you, Minhyuk, and his own security guard. The car ride was stifling and awkward. You wanted to make conversation to lighten the mood, but after Minhyuk’s rude actions form earlier, you hardly thought that talking would make things better. So, you kept quiet the whole ride.

It was a long ride, but the three of you finally made it to the place that was planned for the date. When you got out of the car, you gasped and awed at the scenery. It was a large park filled with festive stalls and whatnot. You had forgotten, but every year about this time, the local schools and communities held an autumn festival in the center of Gangnam’s most popular park. You awed and smiled happily as you examined the many stalls and other activities that were around. Minhyuk and his guard had also gotten out of the car and looked over the park.

You were too busy awing at the park that you didn’t notice a scowl on Minhyuk’s face. He then angrily turned to his bodyguard and crossed his arms. “What is this?” He suddenly asked. His guard bowed and stood his place firmly. “Your parents had arranged this, young master. I am sorry.” You then looked over at the two and stared curiously. “Is there something wrong?” You asked. Minhyuk sighed and looked over at you displeased and frustrated. You were a little afraid of his scowl and backed away a little. He then sighed once more and shook his head. He looked dead straight into your eyes and forced a smile. “No, its nothing.” He obviously lied. You shivered at his look and felt a rush of fear and confusion.

Those eyes that had looked at you, weren’t kind nor gentle as they were when you first met. They were cold and icy, as well as filled with displeasure. You were now unsure of him. Unsure if this was going to go as smoothly as you thought. Suddenly, his bodyguard came up to you and bowed. “Young mistress, my name is Jun.” He raised his head up and smiled. “I am sorry for making you worry, there is nothing wrong.” He told you. You nodded slowly and relaxed your body more at his assurance. However, you were still unsure of Minhyuk’s personality. It was obvious, that he was displeased with being here as well as being with you.

Jun then motioned you and Minhyuk into the festival grounds and allowed you two freedom. You stood there beside Minhyuk and awkwardly exhaled, not knowing what to do. You thought maybe asking him would be nice, but he was being an a** to you. But, what could you do? So, you looked over to him and called to him. “Um, Minhyuk-ssi? W-Where would you like to go?” You asked. He didn’t even look at you and shrugged. “Where ever is fine.” He answered. You nodded slowly, unsure whether he meant that or not, but agreed to just go along and point toward a stall with some mini games were being set at. “Well, do you mind if we go over there?” You asked. He merely shrugged and began to walk toward the stall. You sighed as you walk behind him and watch his back. What a first date this is?

As the two of you reached the stall, one of the vendor ladies looked you two and smiled. “Would you two like to play?” She asked as she pointed toward a game of darts. “If you get more than 10 points, you can win a lovely prize of your picking!” She grinned. You looked over at the prize box and gasped. They had a cute Rilakkuma doll that you liked. As childish as it sounds, you actually wanted it. So, you nodded and paid the woman for a few darts. Minhyuk merely watch you as you continued to play.

The targets were some colorful balloons, each color represented a certain amount of points. You were eager to get at least 10 points and win yourself the Rilakkuma stuffed toy. Carefully, you aimed the dart at the balloons and focused onto them with precision. And with a swift throw, you flung the dart straight into the blue balloon, which was five points. You hoped up happily and cheered for yourself. You were so happy you had gotten the shot, this was surprisingly the happiest you’ve been all day. You then took another dart and focused on another blue balloon. “If I get this one, then I don’t need to worry about the rest.” You told yourself as you aimed. And with another throw, you fling the dart across the stall, however miss. You sigh in disappointment and pick up another dart. You throw once more and only hit a red, which is one point. You try again, but miss again, and the another and another, but still miss.

You were on your last one and felt your pride disappear. You weren’t going to make this one. However, the lady came by and looked at you amused. “Why don’t you ask your boyfriend to try the last hit?” She grinned. You looked at her oddly. “Boyfriend?” And then you looked at Minhyuk. “Oh?! Oh… um…” You looked back at the lady and paused. He wasn’t your boyfriend, but he was your fiancée… but like, how were you going to explain that to her? You were going to object and say that you were going to just buy more, when Minhyuk had walked over next to you and stared at the balloons. He took the dart from your hand and aimed carefully at the white balloon, which was 10 points. The balloon was farther back as well as smaller. It was going to be impossible, there was no way—

POP!

Your eyes widen in shock as you saw the dart fly and hit the target on the spot, the balloon pops and you earned 20 points. You stared in awe and shock. “Y-You got it?” You said as you looked from the balloon to him. Minhyuk smirked and looked at you with a proud grin. “Thank you…” You said shyly. Minhyuk looked away and nodded, not saying anything and just walking away to another stall. The lady walks over to you from the other side of the counter clapping and laughing. “You have some boyfriend there.” She compliments as she watched Minhyuk walk away. You look at her a little guilty and nod. “I… guess.” You said as you look back at the toy you wanted. “I’d like that bear.” You said as you pointed to the cute brown bear. She nodded and went over to get the bear for you.

After thanking her and proceeding to where Minhyuk was, you smiled and clung to the bear tightly. Maybe, he’s not too bad.

The rest of the time, you and Minhyuk had roamed around the festival silently and you played the games by yourself. He helped a little here and there, but no too much. And he also didn’t really talk. He was mostly silent and often, you saw him gazing the crowds and stalls, as though he was looking for someone. You didn’t know, nor did you want to ask. He seemed to be treating you a little nicer and you didn’t want that to change, so prying into his personal matters wasn’t something you wanted.

You got a little hungry, so you asked him if you two could stop by a food stall and eat, he had agreed and you two walked off to the nearest food stall. It was a tteobokki and fish cake stall, so you were pleased and immediately bought some food for you and him. You two had went over to an empty table and ate and you set the stuffed bear in the chair beside you. The food was amazing and fresh, just like you liked. Minhyuk ate quietly and you just watched the people as they passed by. It was again, very awkward and you really hated it. So, you tried making conversation.

“How is the food?” You asked. Minhyuk looked up at you and nodded. “It’s good.” He answered. You nodded and smiled. “That’s good.” You said. It was silent again. You groaned internally and began to think of another topic. “Um…” You began as you swallowed your food. Minhyuk looked at you curiously and put his stick of fish cake down on his plate. “Can I ask you…” You paused and contemplated your words. You didn’t want to say anything unnecessary or rude. With a small breath, you relaxed a bit and spoke. “Did you… wanted... to… you know…” you looked down at your plate and sighed, “get married like this? This arranged marriage?

It was silent, and you slowly looked up to then see a troubled and sadden expression from Minhyuk. At that point, you pretty much knew what his answer was going to be, and you braced yourself for anything abrupt. “No. I never wanted this.” He bluntly stated. You nodded and continued to chew on your fish cake. “I see.” You said as you swallowed. Minhyuk sighed and straightened his back a bit. You looked up at him curiously. “Let’s get this straight.” He suddenly spoke. You were shocked as well and fearful of his tone. What was he going to say?

“Let’s not take this relationship any further.” He told with a stern voice. You stared at him in disbelief and shock. “H-huh?” You questioned as you placed your stick onto your plate. He sighed and looked away in annoyance. “Let’s not go any further than as acquaintances. I don’t want any misunderstandings and trouble.” He said as he began to clean up his food. You watched silently and shocked, unsure on how to reply back to him. You didn’t want this either, however, a marriage, even if arranged, where not even a single sort of fondness is present… is a little too much, isn’t it?

Minhyuk then suddenly stopped what he was doing and stared into the distance behind you with wide eyes of shock. You stared at him questioningly and turned to face where he was looking at. But, you couldn’t pinpoint what he was looking at. Just as you were about to ask and turn back to him, he suddenly stood from his seat and dashed off into the direction he was looking at. The clattering and clanging of the table and utensils hitting each other as he got up and left, alerted the people around you and eyes were all on you. Minhyuk had then long gone ran off and you were left there alone and confused, as well as slightly hurt. “W-What was that?” You exclaimed as you stared down at the food. People began whispering and mumbling things, making you feel nervous and uncomfortable. You couldn’t stand it so, you quickly stood up, took your bag and bear, and threw way your trash, walking toward where Minhyuk had ran to.

You wondered deeper into the park as you searched for Minhyuk. You didn’t want to call out his name just in case there was another Minhyuk around, and even so, your Minhyuk may not even answer you if you did. You aimlessly gazed around the crowds and in the stalls, hoping to find the tall blondie. You met with some blonde dudes, but none were Lee Minhyuk. Eventually, after almost an hour of hunting around with no reward, you walked out of the festival grounds and sat at an empty bench at the far south part of the park. You sighed as you stared up into the sky. It was already night and the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky. It was really pretty, however, you were cold and didn’t have a jacket. So, you were stuck shivering in the night cold.

You needed to find Minhyuk so you could go home. He may have already gone to the car, but where were you? You had no idea. You couldn’t call them because you didn’t have both Minhyuk’s nor Jun’s number. And you completely forgot where the car was anyway. You mentally beat yourself up and groaned. “Why does my life suck so much?” You complained. You sighed once more and stood from your seat. “I should probably head back into the festival grounds and see if I can find my way back to the parking lot.” It would be a good idea, since you remembered where the first stall you visited was and remembered it was near the parking lot. Just as you were about to turn back to the park, you hear voices in the distance and recognized one of them.

“Jungsuh?! Wait!”

You quickly look over to where the voices were coming from and you spot two people not too far from you. One of them, was Minhyuk. But… who was the other person? Minhyuk looked to be chasing after the person, and that person looked keen on not being caught. You squinted to see them in the darkness, and then when they got closer to one of the light posts, you could see that the other person was a girl?

“Jungsuh!” Minhyuk yelled out as he quickly grabbed a hold of the girl’s arm and turned her to him. The girl, seemingly named Jungsuh, seemed distressed and panicked. You couldn’t tell too much, but it looked like she was crying? Did Minhyuk do something to her? You watched as Minhyuk stared at her with a pained and regretful expression. He seemed just as hurt as she was. You had no idea what was going on, or what their relationship was, but you decided not to pry into their privacy and began to turn away to walk back to the park. But, what Minhyuk said next stopped you.

“You know I love you more than anything! There is nothing between her and me!” He shouted desperately. You froze in your spot and allowed the words he just said to sink in. He what? Slowly, you turned to face them again and see the two staring at each other in pain. Shock and disbelief was painted all over your face and you couldn’t muster up the power to move anymore. You just stood there, listening in more to their conversation.

“Jungsuh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you! My parents planned this so suddenly and took away my phone! I couldn’t—”

“I know it isn’t your fault!” She interrupted him in tears. Minhyuk froze in his spot and looked at her with a pained expression. His face said it all. That he was sorry, that he regretted it all, that he wanted to explain everything and make her stop crying. Her crying was a trigger in his heart. Her tears, hurt him so much. He held onto her hand tightly and tried to hold in tears of his own. She let a few tears fall from her eyes and sucked in some air to speak. “I know that this is something you have no control over. But…” She hiccupped from her crying and looked dead straight into his eyes.

“But it’s so painful to see you with another girl. With the girl you have to marry. I hate it so much! I hate that it can’t be me who is sitting with you on a date so nicely, I hate that I can’t hold your hand, I hate that I can’t hug you and give you all of my love without worry, I hate that I can’t be by your side!” She sobbed. “It hurts so much that I can’t stand it and want to run away! Minhyuk!” She continued to sob as she began to hit him with her free hand and whimper his name in agony. Minhyuk could do nothing but watch her in defeat.

You watched, as she cried her eyes out and Minhyuk just stood there just as conflicted and hurt as she was. A tear trailed down his face and he seemed almost dead inside. After a while, he slowly took his free hand and placed it onto her face. He slowly raised her face to face him and stared at her sadly. Minhyuk let out some more tears and pulled her into a tight hug. Jungsuh continued to sob into his chest and Minhyuk allowed her to spill out her emotions. It was all he could do at the moment. All he could do.

As they hugged, a sorrowful and painful atmosphere filled the air and you felt a strong sting of pain in your heart. Pain and guilt. Slowly, you turn around and walk aimlessly out of the park. You were too shocked to even remember to enter back into the festival, so you just wondered out of the park and trailed across the sidewalks. You let the event just now replay in your mind. You let it replay and replay, putting all the pieces together and finally realizing what Minhyuk meant when he said he didn’t want to get any closer to you. Why he was so cold to you. You felt your innards churn and your heart ache at the conclusion of all of this. You gradually came to hate yourself and regret not having had run away. Your brain was spinning, and you felt a sense of sorrow in you. After a while, you suddenly felt wet droplets touch your skin. You stopped in your tracks and stare up into the sky. It began trickling water on your face and the stars you were enjoying earlier had disappeared behind the dark clouds.

You stared up at the dark sky sadly and closed your eyes. In an instant, it began raining harder and you were soon getting soaked. Lowering your head, you open your eyes and sigh sadly. The world was now dark and lonely. It was cold and stifling. You hated this. You then raised your head a little and took a shaky breath in. “Minhyuk, loves someone. He…” You paused and hugged the bear tightly in your arms. “He has a lover. And I….” You then lowered yourself to the ground and tucked your knees close to your chest, silently dying inside. The thoughts roared in your head and you felt like dying. “I broke their relationship…” You muttered in pain. “I’m marrying a man, who is already in love… with someone else.” 


	3. Dinner date with the in-laws

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 3:**

**Dinner Date with the In-Laws**

The sun’s ray gently shone through your room’s window and the glass door, warming up the room and livening up the atmosphere. It was quiet and serene in the room, however, there was a small muffle of music coming from your bathroom. You were listening to music as you showered and was just now done. As you finished up your shower and quickly dressed, you open the door of your bathroom and ruffled your hair dry with a small towel. Walking into your warm room, you pause the music on your phone and sit down quietly on the bed. You sit there mindlessly drying your hair until you look over at your study desk and see the Rilakkuma bear you won yesterday sitting nice and dry on the table.

You sit there silently as you stared at the bear and remember the events of last night.

**_Flashback:_ **

The rain was pouring down onto you as you trudged yourself off into the direction of your parents’ home. You were tired, cold, and depressed. After what you had witnessed and realized, you didn’t have the will to face Minhyuk anymore. Thankfully, it wasn’t raining too hard, just casually raining, so you could see at least five feet in front of yourself and knew where you were going. Even with that bit of safety relief, you were still out of it and didn’t want to meet anyone anymore. You also had to worry about how you were to explain to your parents about you coming home all wet and alone. Might as well think of an excuse as you walk home to get your mind off of things.

As you were about to turn into an alleyway that led to a shortcut to your parent’s home, you hear a car pull up behind you and stop with a small screech. You paused and turn around to the car. The headlights and fogginess of the rain made it hard to see who was in the car. You stared at it in suspicion and backed away. “Who…?” You were about to ignore it and return to your route, until someone quickly came out of the car and pulled out an umbrella. The person immediately rushed around the car and over to you, the person then quickly hovered the umbrella over you and you immediately recognize his face.

“Young Mistress, are you okay?” The man asked as he looked down at you worriedly. You stared at him shocked and confused as you nod your head. “Y-Yes. I am fine, Jun.” You replied to Minhyuk’s bodyguard. You had no idea why he was here and why he was helping you. At that thought, you realized he was here and that Minhyuk may potentially be here. You took a few steps back in fear, and almost trip. However, Jun managed to catch you and wrap his arm around your waist to support you. “Young Mistress, you must be careful!” He cautioned. You gasped at his touch and avoid eye-contact. “I-I am sorry…” You stuttered out as you try to compose yourself and motion him to let you go. When he does, you bow and continue to keep away eye-contact.

“Young Mistress, come, I will take you home.” He told as he motioned you toward the car. You stared at the vehicle fearful and didn’t budge. If Minhyuk was inside, you didn’t want to meet him. You wanted to avoid him at all costs. “Young Master Minhyuk isn’t with me, Young Mistress.” He said as though reading your mind. You looked up at him in shock and he gently smiled and nodded. “Please. We wouldn’t want you in this cold rain any longer.”

Slowly, you nod, and walk toward the car. Jun quickly followed and opened the door for you. You step in and is immediately engulfed in the warmth of the heat from the heater in the car. Jun closed the door as you comforted yourself into the vehicle, he then hurried around the car to the driver’s seat. Once he got inside, he had already closed the umbrella and set it aside. You huffed in slight relief as you set your purse and stuffed toy in the empty seat beside you. As you looked up, Jun had already had his arm out with a towel for you to dry off with. You nod to him in thanks and take it from him, then wiping your face and hair with it. Luckily, your make-up was water proof, so no smudges were to be found.

“I will be taking you home now.” Jun told as he started the engine and began to drive off. You kept quiet for the whole ride and just tried to dry yourself and avoid making a mess in the car. It was about ten more minutes until you reached your parent’s home, and when you did, you sat there a little hesitant and fearful.

“Young Mistress, if I may…” Jun suddenly spoke. You looked up and over to him curiously. Jun looked at you through the review mirror and sighed. “I’d like to apologize for my Young Master’s behavior. As well as…” He paused and sighed once more, looking stressed and disappointed. You looked at him and wondered, did he too know about Minhyuk’s lover? Jun then spoke again. “For what you had witnessed. I understand it may have been troubling and shocking.” He apologized. You stared at him wide-eyed. So, he did know. He was most likely secretly following Minhyuk in case of emergency and saw what happened. Of course, he would. He was Minhyuk’s personal bodyguard. He was like Lian. You had a feeling he had been with Minhyuk for a long time to be his personal bodyguard.

You were quiet for a while and wondered to yourself. So, Minhyuk’s situation was known to his own bodyguard, and from the conversation a while ago, by his own parents too. You sighed at the thought and clenched your hands on the now soaked towel in your lap. Jun then spoke up. “I will talk to Minhyuk about this issue. So please don’t worry.” He said. You shook your head and forced a small smile. “Don’t worry. I…” you paused and sighed, “I sorta know why and how he feels. It’s something that can’t be helped. The both of us, didn’t choose to do this.” You said with a sad tone in your voice. It was true. Minhyuk and you had no say in this situation, and you had no right to be mad at him for loving someone. Although this was a predicament you hadn’t expected, you knew that arranged marriage was not going to be easy. You sighed and swallowed in your emotions. “Minhyuk-ssi… has his reasons. I have no right to be mad.” You said as you take your purse and bear into your hands.

You were about to leave, until Jun had spoke up. “Minhyuk… is struggling a lot.” He spoke. You paused and take in his words. “I am thankful that Young Mistress Y/N is able to understand his situation.” He thanked as he bowed toward you. You smiled gently and bowed back. However, he spoke again but with a much more serious tone. “However, Minhyuk shouldn’t have left you alone. I will have to discipline him.” Your smile slowly fell as he said those words, however, you put back the smile and chuckled awkwardly. “It’s okay.” You reassured. He sighed and spoke once more. “If you’d like, I can explain to your parents—”

“I will make something up.” You interrupt, knowing well what he was going to say next. He looked at you confused. “I’ll just tell them the two of us had too much fun that we lost track of time and got caught in the rain. Minhyuk wanted to send me home but had to return home first for a personal matter and I agreed to go home alone. It was a mutual understanding.” You explained. Jun stared at you in guilt and shock. You just smiled and bowed. “I don’t want Minhyuk to get in trouble. It will be a secret from my parents. Don’t worry.” You told. It took a few minutes for Jun to accept and acknowledge the lie, but he did, and you bid him farewell.

“Thank you for sending me home, Jun.” You said as you unbuckle your seatbelt and walk out of the car. By this time, the rain had already stopped, and you were okay without an umbrella. As you walked away, Jun had drove off and you were alone at the front door of your parent’s home. As you stood at the door, you nervously clenched the bear in your arms and dialed in the home security code to get in. You luckily remembered it and your parents hadn’t changed it since you left.

With a beep and two clicks, the door unlocked, and you walked into the house, hoping to walk through safely and into the shower. However, the second you reached the living room, your parents were waiting there patiently with Lian by their side. Your mother had spotted you first and quickly rushed to you with worried eyes. “Oh my gosh?! What happened? You’re soaked?” She gasped as she examined you head to toe. You smiled meekly and shook your head. “I am fine mother.”

You proceeded to tell her the lie you made up earlier to her and managed to convince both your parents that everything went fine. With them convinced, you managed to slip away and head straight to your room to shower and change. After your shower, you walked out and changed into a warm pair of sleepwear that your mother had bought for you for your stay. You sighed as you sat down on the bed and looked over at the wet clothes and the wet bear you had on a towel on your study desk. You stared at them and replay the events of earlier in your head.

Minhyuk’s cold shoulder to you, his girlfriend, and everything, was so frustrating to think about, but you couldn’t do anything about it. You cupped your face into your hands as you sat there tired and confused. After a few minutes, someone had knocked on your door and walked in. It was Lian. You compose yourself and looked up at her as she entered and strolled over to your wet clothes and bear. She stared at them for a minute and then pointed to the bear. “Did you get this yourself? Or did Young Master Minhyuk get this for you?” She asked. You didn’t say anything for a minute but forced a smile and sighed. “I was trying to get it myself, but Minhyuk-ssi helped me.” You explained. She nodded and picked it up, examining it carefully and gently. She then looked at you and frowned.

“You can lie to your parents and to the world, even yourself, but you can’t lie to me, Young Lady.” She said as she stared you down in disappointment. You stared at her in shock as your smiled died down. You were caught. You pretty much knew Lian would find out, though. Sighing, you faced away from her and wrapped your arms around your waist. Lian walked up next to you, bear still in hand, and sighed.

“Your parents are asleep. Now tell me, what really happened?” She asked sternly. You were silent for a while, wondering whether to answer or not. But, it was Lian, she would eventually find out, or beat the truth out of you. So, you sighed in defeat and obliged to her. “Minhyuk-ssi…” You began. The feeling of guilt and displeasure returned inside of you as you remembered the event and you paused. Breathing out slowly, you talk again. “Minhyuk-ssi, doesn’t like me. And… he has a girlfriend.” You said. This absolutely shocked Lian and she stared at you in disbelief. “W-What?”

You proceed to explain to her the events of that evening and explained to her how you felt. At the end of it all, Lian looked less shocked and more sad.

“Young lady…” She said as she looked at you in pity. You saw the look in her eyes and scoffed. “Don’t look at me like that, Lian. It’ll only make me feel worse.” You said as you turn around and lay onto your bed tiredly. She continued to watch as you wrap the blanket around your body and sigh. “Please dry the bear for me. It must feel miserable being all wet and yucky.” You told her as you cuddled yourself into bed. Lian sighed and nodded as she took the bear and your wet clothing with her as she exited your room. But, before she left, she stopped at the door and looked back at you. “Young Mistress… will this be okay for you?” She asked. You didn’t answer as you thought over the situation.

This wasn’t the best situation to be in as someone who is in an arranged marriage, to be honest. You knew this was going to be tough and annoying. Maybe even painful, but you couldn’t do much about it. Minhyuk loved her. You could tell from the way he acted with her and by his words. She too was heavily in love with him. You had no right to interfere. You had to just go along and hope that you wouldn’t be involved too much. If worse comes to worse, you would have to change your partner and let Minhyuk go. Which for you, would be no problem.

“I can always change my partner. Minhyuk… is just one of the many suitors’ mother and father have for me, I am sure.” You answered. Lian looked stunned at your answer but didn’t say anything more. She bid you goodnight and turned off your light for you. You were left alone in the dark, pondering over your life and how this was going to be a rough start to a marriage. “It’s going to be okay…” You assure yourself. “Okay…”

**_End Flashback._ **

****

Back to the present, you walked over to the stuffed toy and stared at it sadly. “I don’t know how I feel about you anymore.” You frowned as you noogied the toy and placed it on your desk. Staring at it a little more, you sighed and walked off, out of your room, and into the hallway leading to the stairways down to the living room. You quietly strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen, clearly expecting your parents to not be there and began to search for food. “Breakfast is ready in the dining room, Young Lady.” Lian spoke as she walked out of the large pantry. You flinched at her sudden appearance and turn to her. “O-Oh. Okay.” You watched as she placed down a jar of cherries onto the kitchen counter and opened it with ease. “What are you making?” You asked as you watched her pour the cherries into a colander and wash the fruits. She smiled and just continued to clean them. “I will tell you later. Go on and eat.” She said. You frowned at her and pouted as you walked away and into the dining room.

Inside, there was only one spot of the table occupied with a plate and some food. You sighed at the sight and slowly walked over to the spot. “I guess I am eating alone… again.” You sat down and stared at the food. It was some warm blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. The typical breakfast. You pouted and began to eat as you silently observed your surroundings. How long has it been since you ate here? Of course, you ate here yesterday by yourself, but you were too tired to process it. Now, you were awake and conscious. It has been a while. A long while.

You stared at the walls, the decorations, the windows, and the large table. It was all so familiar to you, however, you never once missed it when you were gone. You were actually glad you got to move away. These familiar and almost custom things around you, were all here and the same, but you didn’t feel any remorse or emotions toward them. They were just objects that your parents had. Nothing was yours. Nothing. So, you had no feelings toward them. Even your room was filled with things your parents bought for you. Nothing in this house was yours. You sighed and quickly finish your food, you then stand from your place and take your plate and other things into the kitchen to the sink. Lian was still doing her thing and looked busy, you decided to leave her alone and head back into the living room.

When you arrived into the living room, you turned on the TV and began surfing through channels and shows, trying to find something to entertain yourself with. In the end, there was nothing. You were now at the brink of boredom. With a loud groan, you lay sloppily across the couch and sighed. “I wanna go back to my apartment.” It then hit you. “Can I?” You then stood up immediately and was about to head up stairs when Lian made a sudden appearance and almost scared you half-to-death. “Gyah!” You yelped at the sudden sight of her. “I appreciate the greeting, Young Mistress.” Lian sarcastically greeted.

You bowed at her and apologized for the sudden reaction. “What did you need, Lian?” you asked. She bowed and handed you a large bag. You looked down at the bag and then back at her. “What’s this?” You questioned. She sighed and took your hand, placing it on the bag’s handle and making you take it. “Go get dressed.” When you heard her words, you stared at her in disbelief. “Again?!” You complained. Lian sighed sadly and nodded. “Your parents have arranged for you to visit the Lee Estate and have dinner with them.” She explained. You clenched the bag and looked at her in frustration. You really didn’t want to meet Minhyuk again. You also didn’t want to go meet his parents. No offense to them, but you were too tired and frustrated to talk to them. But, Lian began pushing and hurrying you to go upstairs and change. You, unable to do anything, sigh in defeat and head upstairs to change.

After dressing up and getting ready, Lian had hustled you into a car and had driven you off to some place in Seoul. It was a long drive, but the two of you made in by 12 p.m.

When you two arrived, you were greeted with a large mansion and beautiful front yard garden. You were in awe and shock. You had a feeling they were rich, but not this rich. You gaped in awe as Lian led you into the Lee Estate. As the two of you walked on, you noticed a bag in Lian’s hands and questioned her. “What is that?” You asked. Lian looked down and remembered that she was to tell you about it earlier. “Ah! This is a cherry pie.” She told. You looked at her curiously, “Cherry pie?” You asked. She nodded and smiled. “Your mother had told me the Lee family loves cherry pie. I thought it would be a good greeting gift for them.” She beamed. You scoffed and tilted your head in confusion. “That sounds more like a bribery for a good first impression.” You said as you eyed her. Lian laughed and looked at you cheekily. “Of course, as your personal bodyguard and maid, I must make sure my Mistress has a good reputation. Especially to her new in-laws.” She explained with a smile. You frowned. “Lian… no.”

“Lian yes.” She said as she quickened her steps and led you toward the house’s front door. You scowl at her and whine. “Why do you guys always do this to me?” When you reached the front door, the two of you were immediately greeted by servants. “Oh! Lady Y/N is here!” One of the servants said as she opened up the door for the two of you and motioned another servant to notify the Lee family.

As you stepped inside, you felt your gut churn in nervousness. You hoped Minhyuk wasn’t home but doubt it. And you were right. He was here. As you were led into the house and into the living room, there was Lee Minhyuk in the flesh alongside his parents, and… a younger man? You stopped as soon as you were in good distance and bowed politely at the family. “Nice to meet you all.” You greeted, knowing fully well the manners and whatnot. Minhyuk’s mother stood from her seat and happily greeted you with a welcoming hug. “Ahhh! Y/N-Ah! It’s so nice to see you here!” She welcomed you with a tight hug and laughed. You awkwardly laugh back and hug her. “Um, N-nice to meet you too… Mother-in-law.” You greeted back, although feeling uncomfortable when saying that last bit.

She immediately pulled back and smiled so brightly at you. Her smile was dazzling and bright, almost like the sun itself. You were put at ease with her smile and couldn’t help but smile with her. You then heard Lian clear her throat for you, signaling you to initiate the gift giving. You sighed and groan internally as you turned around and took the bag from Lian. With a smile, you hand the bag to the happy woman. “Um, I brought a gift for you all.” You said. Minhyuk’s mother took the bag and smiled as she looked inside. “Oh my gosh! Cherry pie!!! Thank you!” She gave you another hug and smiled gleefully.

The woman then called in a maid to take the pie to the kitchen and get it ready for later. She then gave you a friendly pat on the back and allowed you to sit down with her at the couches. Of course, she made you sit in between her and Minhyuk. Awkwardly, you bow toward him, he however, ignored you and pretended as though you never did that. That stung a bit, but you set it aside, thinking he may just be moody after what happened yesterday.

“Y/N-Ah.” Minhyuk’s mother called out to you. You looked at her with a smile and reply with a hum. She grinned and took your hands into hers, “You are so lovely, I wish I had known you earlier.” She complimented. You nodded and just casually agreed to her. “I heard last night was a success.” She said. You nodded, not looking at Minhyuk at all and feeling a tiny grip of guilt at your stomach. It was one thing lying to your parents, but she was so sweet and bright that lying now was very painful. You held in the feeling of guilt and continued to chat along with her.

“Since you’re going to be part of our family now, I should introduce ourselves a little more.” She began to point at herself and explain that she was Minhyuk’s obvious mother, her husband, what their business was and how long they had been married. She then pointed to the young man on the couch and smiled. “That is my second son, Minjae. He is Minhyuk’s younger brother by three years.” Minjae smiled and bowed to you and you did the same. You watched as he smiled and greeted you. He was cute, like his own brother, but less on the princely handsomeness that Minhyuk had. His face was rounder and cuter, like a puppy. He seemed to resemble his father a lot more than his mother. He was younger than Minhyuk by three years. So, he was younger than you. About 22 years old.

His mother then looked at Minhyuk and smiled. “And of course, Minhyukie. I will spare the intros and let you two naturally get to know each other.” She gleamed. You smiled and nodded as you glanced at Minhyuk, who looked annoyed. You felt a pit of sadness take over you as you saw his expression and looked away immediately. Why was he being so cold to you? You did nothing wrong.

“Ah! Minhyuk! Why don’t you show Y/N around!” His mother suddenly blurted. You looked at her shocked. “Ah! No, it’s okay.” You protested immediately. She looked at you oddly and tilted her head questionably. “Why?” She asked. You chuckled awkwardly and shook your head. “I um…” Suddenly, Minhyuk grabbed your arm and pulled you up on your feet. This sudden action shocked you and you yelp in pain at his rough pull at your wrist. “Minhyuk?!” His mother gasped as he pulled you up and forced you forward toward the entrance of the living room. He looked down at his mother and forced a smile. “I’ll take her around.” He declared on his own as he bowed toward his family and quickly hustled you out of the room and into an empty hallway.

When he knew you two were by yourselves, he let go of you and looked away. You rubbed your wrist in pain and looked at him questionably. “What was that for?” You asked as you soothed your wrist. Minhyuk sighed and looked at you a little annoyed. You flinched at his cold eyes and cower away a little. “You didn’t need to come.” He said suddenly. You looked back at him and raised a brow. “What do you mean?” You asked. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. “You didn’t need to come. You could’ve bailed and made up something.” He then looked at you and frowned. “Just like how you did yesterday.” Those words pierced you like a blade and froze you in your spot. You stared at him in disbelief and shock. “I—”

“Whatever the case, you’re here now. And I will just have to play along.” He said as he began to walk off. “Follow me. I wanna make this quick and easy.” You scoffed and stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just think that you did that for your own benefit? Quickly, you catch up to him and follow him silently. You didn’t feel like making a scene, so you didn’t talk back to him. This wasn’t your house and if you were to expose the truth on accident, it would be the end of both of you. However, it seemed like Minhyuk was more than glad to tell everyone what really happened.

He took you through corridors of rooms and hallways filled with tons of stuff. He even showed you to his own room, however you two didn’t venture into it. He went through it fast just as he said he would. Speaking quickly, explaining in short sentences or one word, and pointing out only the important things. You were actually getting irritated by his cold and childish behavior. You didn’t choose to be in this predicament, he should know that. Or you guessed he should. Whatever the case, him being so rude to you wasn’t necessarily good. Regardless if he was in love with someone else, you were a person with feelings too.

After a quick and easy hour of a tour through the Lee Estate, he had brought you back to the living room, where his parents and brother was nowhere to be found. Lian was also not around. “Where…?”

Minhyuk sighed and clenched his head in irritation. “They really have to go this far?” He said as he turned to look for a maid. You stood there awkward and annoyed. “You don’t have to be so mean to me.” You said out loud. Minhyuk turned around and faced you. You breathe in and out and then faced him. “I never wanted this either. So, please stop acting like I am the one who initiated all this. I don’t agree to any of this any less than you do.” You explained with a stern expression. Minhyuk didn’t say anything and just turned back to what he was doing. You guessed he would do that. With another sigh, you pull out your phone and check the time. It’s only 2 p.m. You groaned and walked over to where Minhyuk was and looked around.

“What do you plan to do now?” You asked him. He doesn’t answer you, further pulling at your nerves and proceeded to walk away toward the bedrooms. You sighed and breathe in. “Breathe Y/N. Breathe, He’s just… he’s conflicted. This isn’t your right to be mad.” You tell yourself as you follow behind him. However, his long legs pack a kick in them and he walks ten times faster than you could run. Within minutes, he completely disappeared behind a corner. You were now alone, and lost. The one-hour tour wasn’t enough to get you too familiar to the place and you had no idea where the hell you were. “Minhyuk-ssi?” You called out to him, hoping he would have some heart to answer back and help you. However, no answer.

“As expected.” You groaned as you strolled aimlessly through the corridors, hoping to find something familiar. You gazed and observed, hoping to pick up at least some help sign or a maid to help you back to the living room… or out of this darn house. But, there was nothing. It was as though everyone had just up and disappeared. You suddenly begin to panic and hastened your pace. “Oh my gosh, where the heck am I?” You complained as you turned a corner.

There was just another long hallway toward a wall and nothing else but doors to random rooms. You groaned and grab your hair in frustration. “Why do rich people find having huge a** houses a good thing?!” You yelled out in frustration as you turned back to where you first came from. You then remembered something and hit yourself in disbelief. “Y/N you darn idiot! You have a phone!” You groaned and quickly dig into your bag for your phone. Luckily, you find it and begin to dial for Lian when you hear a voice behind you.

“Miss Y/N?”

You immediately turn around and is faced with none other than Minjae, Minhyuk’s younger brother. “O-Oh… Minjae…” You said as you lowered your phone from your face. He looked around you curiously and raised a brow. “Where is Hyung?” He asked. You froze and looked away awkwardly. “Um…” You didn’t know how to answer being that, that a** of a brother he had, just ditched you.

He rubbed his arm shyly and sighed in disappointment. “I am sorry. My Hyung can be irresponsible.” He bowed. You chuckled awkwardly and shook your head. “I-It’s okay! It was my fault for not keeping up with him.” You explained. Minjae sighed and smiled at you. “I’ll take you back to the living room.” He said as he began to walk toward a familiar direction. You nodded and let him lead.

It didn’t take long before the two of you made it back, but it was relief when you did. Minjae also pointed out the specifics and things on how to get through the mansion. It was helpful, way more helpful than Minhyuk’s vague and quick explanations. When you got back, Minhyuk was not there and you sighed in relief. You honestly were running out of patience with that man. Minjae then looked at you and tilted his head. “Miss—I mean Noona.” He began. You were a little taken aback by his words but replied back. “Yes?” He looked down and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“I am sorry if Hyung is being mean to you.” He suddenly said. This took you back a bit and you stared wide-eyed. So… he knew as well. You smiled meekly and rubbed your arm awkwardly. “It’s… not like I can help it.” You said. “It’s not his fault that this happened. I can’t blame him too much.” You said, trying to make the situation seem a little more peaceful. But it was obvious, this situation will be everything but peaceful. You were starting to realize that as you spent more time with Minhyuk. He obviously didn’t like you. And wanted nothing to do with you.

“I know, he isn’t treating you too kindly. I can see it in his eyes and yours.” Minjae spoke with a guilty tone. You looked at him curiously. Why did he sound so guilty? Minjae then looked up at you and sighed. “I will talk to him and ask for him to treat you nicer. You don’t seem like a bad person.” He said with a small smile. You grin at his kindness and nod. “T-thank you… Minjae.” You bowed. “See…” he suddenly pointed out. You look at him questioningly. “You just confessed to me that Hyung isn’t treating you well. Just by thanking me.” He smirked. You stared at him shocked and chuckled. “Ahaha… You got me.” You said wearily. Minjae bowed once more and frowned. “I will try my best to make him warm up to you.” He said before smiling at you and bidding a farewell as he returned to his daily lifestyle. You watched as the young man walked away and sighed. “I hope you can…”

You spent about two hours lounging in the living room alone and then venturing out into the patio to get some fresh air. Lian had then returned about an hour later from somewhere. She had explained that the house’s head maid was explaining to her the rules and regulations of the house and that she went to learn the house a little more just in case she was to serve the Lee home while you stayed. You dreaded the thought of staying here and hoped that would never happen. Lian had then accompanied you the rest of the time to touring the home and spending time with Minhyuk’s mother, who was in the kitchen preparing food.

The food was just almost ready as you stepped into the kitchen and smiled at the warm aroma of food. “Ah! Y/N-Ah!” The bright woman greeted you and smiled. “How was the tour with Minhyuk?” She asked. You awkwardly laughed and walked over to her with a fake smile. “It was fun.” You lied. She smiled even brighter at your words and cheered happily. “That’s great darling! I am so happy you two are getting along!” She cheered. You avoided eye contact and felt your insides burn from guilt. “Yeah…”

“Dinner is almost ready! Just wait a little bit okay?” She said as she put the finishing touches to the Kimchi stew she was boiling. You looked over at it and nodded with an assuring smile. “Looks very good.” You complimented. She smiled and nodded. “Of course, it is! A mother’s homecooked Kimchi Stew will always be the best!” She chimed. You laughed a little at her cuteness and nod. “I presume so.”

After waiting a while, dinner was finally served, and you were asked to be seated at the dining table. Obviously, you were seated next to Minhyuk, who seemed to have returned from his room _. So, he left you and went back to his room, huh? What an a**._ You silently sat down and waited for everyone to settle. After a while, you all began to eat. It was filled with small chatter and other things. Minhyuk’s father asked a lot about your education and your life at college. You answered diligently and honestly as you could. His mother asked about your work and friends, even asking about your parent’s life. You didn’t answer much for your parents as you barely saw then during the three years you were away. After the leisurely talk, things got more personal and serious.

“Y/N?” Minhyuk’s mother called for you. You looked at her curiously and replied back. “Yes?” She smiled and looked at you and Minhyuk. “It’s only been two days since you two have met, I feel like things are progressing well.” She said as she placed her chin atop her hands and leaned into the table. “I was hoping to make things work better. Tomorrow,” she started, “I have arranged you two to go on a date at Lotte World.” _(A/N: One of Seoul’s most famous and largest amusement parks.)_

Both yours and Minhyuk’s eyes widen in shock from her sudden arrangement. “Lotte World?” You repeat, unsure if what you heard was right. The lady nodded and smiled. “It’s such a romantic and extravagant place! You two would fit right in and have the most fun in the world!” She beamed. You stared at her stunned. Another date with Minhyuk. It’s so obvious Minhyuk was over your existence and you weren’t really up to another awkward date. You were about to refuse and make up some excuse, until she butted in and smiled. “Your mother told me you were free all week and that you always wanted to visit Lotte World!” She cheered.

You felt your insides churn and boil of resentment toward your mother. “Mother….” You mumbled in annoyance. Minhyuk sighed and stood from his seat. You could tell there was anger and annoyance in his expression and was afraid on what he would say. But, he didn’t say a word and just began to silently walk away. But, his father sternly called out his name. “Minhyuk.” His voiced boomed. Minhyuk stopped in his steps and sighed. It was silent until his father spoke again. “Sit down young man.” He commanded. Minhyuk didn’t answer nor did he oblige. It was an eerie and stiff atmosphere for a while. You didn’t know what to do.

Suddenly, Minhyuk sighed and spoke. “I am finished eating. I don’t feel good. I’ll be heading to bed now. Goodnight.” And with that, he walked off upstairs and to his room. You watched as his father’s eyes filled with fury and Minjae looked concerned. His mother also looked disappointed and sighed. She then looked at you and bowed. “I am sorry. He usually never acts this way.” She explained. You shake your head and smile. “It’s fine. He must just be tired.” You said.

His mother nodded and the three of you continued dinner.

Once dinner was done, you were ready to then leave and head back to your parent’s home. But, before you could leave, Minhyuk’s mother advised that you go bid Minhyuk goodbye. You told them that he’d probably be asleep and didn’t want to bother him, but they insisted. So, here you are at his bedroom door, very hesitant to knock. It took you almost ten minutes before you could muster the courage to knock. You had been standing there like an idiot and just when you were about to knock, the door swung open and out revealed Minhyuk in his casual sleepwear.

You gaped in shock and tried to explain yourself, however just stutter out nonsense. “I um…” Suddenly Minhyuk sighed and stared at you with cold eyes. They were cold, icy, and deadly. None in any good way. You felt your spine sting and your heart ache. You were afraid and dumbstruck. What were you going to do now? Just when you were finally able to organize your brain and say something, Minhyuk said something that hurt your conscious and heart like a nail being impaled into your chest.

“Please just leave me alone. I don’t want to be bothered by someone like you. Just please, get away from me.”


	4. The Truth

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Truth**

_A/N: There will be some BGM for the last part of this chapter. It is recommended to listen to it while reading that specific part. Link will be in the “ *….* ” Thnx for reading~_

“UGHHHHH!” You groaned loudly as you threw the new fancy dress your mother had prepared for you for the date onto your bed. “Young Lady, please…” Lian sighed as she picked the dress back up and held it in her arms. You groaned again and paced around your room in absolute frustration. You suddenly stop and stared at Lian crossly.

“I’m not going!” You declared. Lian sighed and shook her head. “Young Lady, you need to go. Your parents and his have already prepared everything.” She explained. You scoffed and raised your hands in anger. “I am not going! Period! I cannot f**king stand that d**che anymore!!” You yell in frustration. You had enough. You were sick and tired of Minhyuk’s attitude toward you and the amount of obvious hate he projected at you was too much. He didn’t like and wanted you around. That was it. You took the hint and wanted out. You wanted to quit this stupid arranged marriage with this jerk and go back to being less hated.

“Young Lady, I understand how you are feeling… but we can’t just bail out when things are already set up.” Lian tried to reason with you, but you ignored her in frustration. “I don’t f**king care anymore! I am done! He hates the living guts outta me and he obviously isn’t changing his mind!” You yelled as you swing your arms in frustration. “I never wanted this and this a**hole acts like…” You paused to breathe and stared at Lian with angry and sad eyes. “He freaking acts like I wanted this… that it’s all my fault.” Your voice cracks when you spoke those words and an aching pain surged through your chest. You looked down at your feet and breathe in sharply. “I hate this…” You mumbled.

Lian doesn’t say a word and walked up to you. She stared at you and sighed as she raised your head up, forcing you to look her in the eyes. “Well, telling your parents that everything was terrible after you lied to them that it was all well is going to be troublesome.” She told. You looked away and winced. You forgot that you lied to them. You obviously now regretted it. Lian just sighed and handed you the dress. You stared at her in confusion. “Lian…” You said, but she interrupts you.

“Let us do this,” She began as she turned around and started to organize the make-up and accessories for the date, “This will be your last date. Give the man one last chance today, and if it still isn’t working out…” She paused and sighed. Sounds of disappointment escaped her sigh and she turned back to face you. “I will tell your parents about how you feel and have them call off the marriage.” She finished. You stared at her, a little reluctant about it. You were already so fed up with Minhyuk. A whole day with him would just be painstakingly terrible. But, at the same time, it could be a good thing. It meant more time with him, more private time and a possibility to talk things out or maybe just get to know each other a tiny bit more. You knew Minhyuk had said he had no interest in getting closer to you, but there’s no way you won’t learn something about someone after a whole day with them, right?

You pondered a little more and after a few more seconds, you sighed and nodded. “Fine.” You agreed. Lian smiled in relief and walked over to you. She patted your back and nodded. “Good, now get dressed so I can do your make-up.” You groaned and reluctantly nodded as you placed the dress down and began to remove your shirt. Lian bowed and left the room for your privacy. When she disappeared, you stood in your room alone and sighed. “I hope… things will be a little better.” You mumbled as you threw your shirt onto your bed and proceeded to remove the rest.

After changing and letting Lian do your hair and make-up, you had grabbed your wallet and phone, placing them into your purse, and walked out the door with Lian behind you. However, to your shock, the second you stepped outside the house, you were met with a fancy looking car. You stared at it confused and dumbstruck. You looked at Lian, who seemed to be just as confused as you. “Lian… is this your car?” You asked. Lian shook her head and placed a hand on her hip. “No. It’s not mine nor your parent’s car.”

Suddenly, someone exited out of the car and as soon as you saw who it was, your entire expression fell into shock and you backed away a little. “Young Master Minhyuk.” Lian bowed as she spotted him. He quickly walked over to you two and bowed. You stared at him absolutely stunned. He bowed toward you again and looked over to Lian, avoiding eye-contact with you. “I am here to pick up, Y/N.” He told Lian. Lian looked at him quite shocked. “O-oh? Yes. That is great.” She said as she looked over to you and then back at Minhyuk. Minhyuk nodded and looked over at you. “Shall we?” He motioned his hands toward the car. You stared at him, still stunned by his sudden gesture. However, you didn’t linger onto it for too long and nodded, walking toward the passenger side and reaching for the door.

However, Minhyuk quickly takes the door and opened it for you. This was new, however, you had a feeling why he was acting so… polite. You thanked him and quickly got into the car. As he closed the door, you looked out behind him and saw Lian watch with worry. Minhyuk then quickly rushed back around to the driver’s seat and hopped in. You waved to Lian, who bowed back. You wondered if this “last chance” was worth it. You could already tell, that it may not be. However kind he was acting right now, didn’t make up for his rude behavior the past few days. You also knew quite well he was only acting so there wouldn’t be any trouble. Just like he was when you two first met. Minhyuk soon started the car and driven off.

It was silent for a few minutes, stiflingly silent. You were feeling very uncomfortable and pretty much annoyed. Was this how it was going to be? Then again, if this doesn’t work out, you always had your plan B. The awkward silence was getting irritating, so you were about to plug in your earbuds and listen to music, but Minhyuk suddenly spoke.

“If you’re wondering why I came alone, it’s because my parents made me.” He said. You paused what you were doing and slowly dropped your hand down back to your lap. “Is that so?” You replied, knowing that that was pretty much the reason why he was still with you in the first place. “I could just drop you off somewhere and we can both pretend that this date happened, but…” He paused as he stopped at the stop light. He took a breath and sighed. You looked over to him and raised a brow in curiosity. You were also pissed that he actually had the audacity to say he planned on dumping you in the middle of nowhere and pretend that the date happened.

“My parents put a tracker into my car. And they have some agents watching me.” He told you nonchalantly. You stared at him shocked. “W-What?” Minhyuk smirked and scoffed as he started driving again. “I don’t understand either.” He spoke. You looked away slowly and thought to yourself in shock and confusion. His own parents are tracking him? Do they have that little trust in him? Do they know that much on his relationship with the Jungsuh girl? You looked over at him as he was concentrating on driving. His face was so handsome, you had to admit. But it was filled with resentment and annoyance. You felt sour knowing fully well his true feelings and looked away. “I’m sorry…” You mumbled. You didn’t know if he heard you or not, he didn’t answer anyway.

You two finally arrived at Lotte World and had both stepped out tiredly from the car. Minhyuk was a fast walker, so you had to struggle to follow him as he headed to the ticketing area.

The place was huge and extravagant. Lotte World was literally a heaven for children. It held the largest indoor amusement park, the largest outside amusement park, a water park, and so much more. It was THE park. You awed at as you two walked deeper into the park and everything was just revealing itself to you. As a kid, you had always wanted to come here. You begged your parents so much to have them take you, however, they never had any free-time to take you or they forgot. Yura had eventually promised to take you, but… she was kicked out before she could fulfill your wish.

You were too busy gawking at the scenery that you didn’t notice Minhyuk abruptly stopping and you ran straight into his back. “Oof!” Your face made impact into his back and you almost fall over. However, you manage to balance yourself and keep upright. You immediately bowed and rubbed your nose as you apologized to him. “I’m sorry… ouch…” You said as you rub your face. Minhyuk turned to you and looked at you as you bowed. He didn’t say anything immediately, but just stared at you until you looked up. “Be careful next time.” He merely said as he continued to what he was doing. You pouted and sighed.

Minhyuk had turned in the tickets and was talking to the ticket keeper. You didn’t pay too much attention and just waited. You had never been here before and was actually pretty excited. Even though, it wasn’t very good that you were here with Mr. Grumpy-Pants, but it was better than nothing. While you were in your thoughts, Minhyuk had called out for you, but you didn’t hear. He didn’t even wait to call again and just grabbed your wrist and pulled you over to him. You were immediately taken aback by his gesture and tried to pull away, but he was much stronger than you. He then placed your hand onto the counter and scolded you. “Listen to me when I call for you.” He scolded as the man in the booth wrapped an entrance bracelet around your wrist.

“Ah… I’m sorry.” You apologized. After the man finished putting the bracelet on, Minhyuk had released your hand and began to walk into the park. You quickly followed behind him, embarrassed. You two had walked casually into the large inside amusement park. The second you stepped in, it was filled with loud cheers, laughs, chattering, and everything happy-go-lucky. You were entranced by the joy and free-spirit of the place. There were a lot of people too, the crowds were huge, and lines were long. So many people and so much noise, it was cluttered but filled with such a fun atmosphere that no one would really mind the crowds and noise. However, Minhyuk suddenly stopped, luckily you noticed and stopped before ramming into him again.

The guy turned to you and stared at you with a stern expression. Your happiness immediately died, and you knew you were in for some other insult or rude statement. You sighed and looked away in annoyance. “What is it now?” You asked. Minhyuk crossed his arms and looked around. He spotted something in the distance and scoffed. You noticed and try to look at where he was looking at, but he stopped you. “Don’t even try looking.” He told. You stopped midturn and sighed. “Why?” You asked, turning back to him. “It’s best that you don’t know.” He told as he looked away from where he was looking at. You had a guess that it was either 1) the agents that were watching over the two of you or 2) Jungsuh. The chances of her being here was slim, but anything could happen.

You sighed and nodded, not wanting to aggravate him anymore than you already have. “So, what do you want to tell me?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. Minhyuk walked over to you and stared at you with judging eyes. “I need you to stay at least three feet away from me but also not go anymore than ten feet away from me.” You looked at him confused and lost. “W-What?” You asked, unsure about the meaning of his proposal.

“I don’t want you close to me, but I also can’t afford losing you… like last time.” He explained. You scoffed and stared at him in disbelief. “You mean to tell me what happened last time was my fault?” You asked. “You were the one who suddenly jumped off and dashed away!” You complained. Minhyuk didn’t say anything and stood his ground. You scoffed and groaned. “Okay fine. Whatever. A**” You agreed, although mumbling the last part. “I had a reason for what happened that day.” He suddenly spoke, sadness slightly reverberating in his voice. You looked over to him and sighed.

“Really?” You said. He nodded and sighed. “Anyway, just keep close but not too close. And…” He paused and scratched the back of his head. “Let’s try to make this not get too intimate.”

You scoffed at his words and began to walk toward one of the entertainment stalls. “It would be better if we went our own ways, but whatever.” You stomped away, wondering to yourself how boring and frustrating this will be. You honestly would’ve had more fun on your own than with him, but things had to be so. You arrived at the stall and looked at the fun activities that were being held. It all looked so fun and exciting. There were also some athletic activities that looked interesting, however, you were in a dress and that is no attire suited for heavy moving around. You sighed in disappointment. Suddenly, Minhyuk comes up behind you and watched as the people had fun. You felt a ping of annoyance with him next to you and scooted away. As you did, you had accidently touched the person next to you. “Oh! I’m sorry!” You exclaimed. The man you accidently ran into chuckled and waved his hands. “No, no, it’s okay.” He smiled assuring you it was fine. You smiled and nodded. The man then looked at you and stared for a bit. You were aware of him staring at you and tilted your head. “I-is there something wrong?” You asked. He quickly looked away and shook his head. “A-Ah, no. It’s nothing… You just…” He paused and smiled. You stared at him curiously. “I?”

He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed his head. “You just look really beautiful and look like someone I know.” He said. You were taken aback by his words and backed away a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “O-oh okay…Thank you…?” You smiled sheepishly and bowed to him. “Well, sorry again for running into you and um… goodbye.” You quickly backed away and hurried to another stall farther away from the one you were at, totally forgetting about Minhyuk. As you reached the stall you hugged yourself in slight relief and shuddered. “Yeesh… that got kinda weird fast.” You said as you looked back. The guy was still there but talking to someone on his phone. You sighed and released yourself. “This is why I can’t stand strangers.” You groaned as you looked at the things that were being sold in the stall.

“I thought I told you to stay at least ten feet away from me?” Minhyuk suddenly popped out of nowhere and hovered over your back. You yelped and jumped at his sudden arrival. “D-Don’t scare me like that!” You exclaimed as you held your chest in fear. Minhyuk stared at you shocked and then scoffed. “Stay within my range and I won’t scare you.”

You pouted and turned away from him in anger. He apparently had no remorse for scaring you half-to-death. You continued to observe the stall’s items, ignoring the rude a**hole behind you, and admired the stuff. “Is there anything specific you’d like, young lady?” One of the stall owners asked you as she approached you. You looked up and shook your head. “Aha! No, ma’am. I’m just browsing.” You told her. She smiled and nodded. However, she then grabbed a cute piece of jewelry and handed it to you. It was a lovely black leather bracelet with an infinite symbol on it. You looked at her quizzingly and blinked rapidly. “Um?”

“This is a very popular piece we sell here.” She began to explain. “It’s a piece a lot of girls buy to give to their special other.” She informed you with a sly smile. You looked at the bracelet and then back at her. “O-Oh?” You shyly said as you took the band and examined it. It was indeed really nice and professionally made. The leather was nice and smooth and there was fabric to make it gentler on the skin. The infinite symbol was made of silver steel and was wrapped in the leather. It was a charming bracelet. You then looked up and wondered why she had suggested this to you. The lady seemed to have noticed your confusion and laughed. “The young man behind you, isn’t he your boyfriend? She asked. “It would be a nice gift for him.”

You looked behind you and at Minhyuk, who was minding his own business looking at souvenirs. You looked back at the lady and laughed awkwardly. “Ahaha… um…” She then smirked and winked at you. “A young handsome man like that is a keeper, darling. Best give him a gift to signify he’s yours.” She advised. “I’ll give it to you half-off since it’s been a good sale day so far.” She told. You awkwardly smiled and thought over the deal. The bracelet was really pretty, but you had no use for it. Why buy something you wouldn’t use? But the deal was really nice. You looked down at the bracelet and wondered. Buying this for Minhyuk would just make him more pissed most likely. And it would be terribly weird. Who could you buy this for? Then it hit you.

“Ah!” You mindlessly gasp to yourself aloud. The lady looked at you and tilted her head. “So, you want it?” She asked. You looked at her and smiled. “Yes!” You chimed. She smiled brightly and took the bracelet, placing it into a nice container and into a bag for you. You paid her the amount and thankfully took the bag. “Have a nice day!” She bid goodbye as you walked off. You waved back to her and looked at the bag happily. You took the box out and looked at the bracelet with a smile. “This would be a great gift for Woohyun.” You said as you smiled. “It would suit him well.” You then put it back in the bag and looked around for Minhyuk, remembering that you needed to be close by him. It took you only a few seconds before you spotted him walking towards you with a bag in his hand. You presumed he had bought something. What it was, you had no idea, but didn’t want to ask because he’d probably wouldn’t answer you anyway. Something of “It’s none of your business,” kind of answer would be what you’d get. You pouted at the thought and turned around, focusing on finding another place to enjoy.

The day went on sort of draggy. You and Minhyuk hung around each other awkwardly and silently as you toured Lotte World and made sure to check on everything you could. You didn’t want Grumpy-Min-A** to get in the way of you enjoying Lotte World, so you did most of the fun yourself. You rode rides, bought souvenirs, played games, and snacked on food. Here and there, you spoke to him and he’d just either ignore you or gave you curt and annoyed answers. You were fed up after the fifth time and decided to just pretend he didn’t exist next to you. Often you thought to yourself on how much more fun this would be with your friends and Woohyun.

After almost 5 hours of adventuring around and playing, you were pooped and needed rest. It was already 5:20 p.m and you were also very hungry. So, you decided to take a break at the food court area and order food for yourself. You didn’t even bother asking Minhyuk and just got what you liked and sat down. You had ordered two corndogs, a medium coke, and some cheesy fries. It looked so delicious that you immediately chowed down as soon as you sat down. Because of the food and your tiredness, you didn’t even notice Minhyuk order for himself and sit right in front of you.

Silently, he ate, and you enjoyed your food. After almost 5 minutes, you were already done with your corndogs and off to the fries. Minhyuk seemed to be watching and stared at you in slight disgust. You looked up and scowled. “Stop judging me. You never seen a girl eat?” You complained. Minhyuk scoffed and looked away. “Who said I was judging you?” He said as he took a bite from his own corndog. You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “It’s all over your face. You can’t lie to me.” You scold as you swallow your food and then take a sip from your drink. “Of course, a liar can tell if another person is lying, huh?” He said with a snark. You stopped eating and looked at him in disbelief. Did he really call you a liar? Of course, you lied to your parents, and of course you lied at least more than once in your life. But, he didn’t need to point that out so specifically.

You scoffed and poked your cheek with your tongue, holding in the building aggravation. “I understand you don’t necessarily like me, but there is no need to call me a liar.” You tell him. Minhyuk continued eating and smirked. “Is that so?”

You clenched your fists and slowly breathe out. With another slow breath, you sighed and continued to your food. “Whatever…” You watched as he ate and angrily cussed him out inside your head.

From the looks of it, it also seemed like he didn’t know you knew about his relationship. He never mentioned it and didn’t even try to use it as an excuse for all of this. You presumed he didn’t want you to know, but you knew already. You also presumed that Jun didn’t tell him and made something up. You didn’t care anyways… It looked like this would be the last time you meet him anyway.

You just mumbled to yourself angrily as you stuffed the fries into your mouth. You were tired and didn’t want to argue with this jerk-face anymore. Lian had said that this was his last chance to let you continue this annoying arranged marriage, and it seemed like he was blowing it. It didn’t matter to you though, better if you two don’t have to meet after this. He’d probably be ecstatic about it too.

“You eat like a pig.” He suddenly spouted. You froze and looked at him in absolute incredulity. Those words repeated in your head and you try to process what he meant. They were obvious. But you just couldn’t comprehend why. The more you thought, the more pissed you got. Fury was growing inside you and you felt a powerful urge to throw the plate of fries in his face. You could’ve, but you didn’t. Immediately, you stood from your seat and sharply exhaled. Your breaths were shaky, and you felt your blood boil. You had no patience to deal with this right now. You had to leave, or you would burst.

“Where are you going?” He asked. You quickly picked up your bags and leftover food, and then your purse. You didn’t answer him and continued to clean up. He looked at you with a scowl. “Y/N?” He called out to you. You ignored him and angrily walked away to throw your trash out and walk to anywhere that was away from him. However, your anger was clouding your brain and you didn’t notice a man approaching you with hungry eyes. As you stepped out of the building and deeper into the outside park, you suddenly felt a hand grab you by the arm. You figured it was Minhyuk and immediately pulled away. “Get the f**k away from me!” You yelled out. However, you were faced-to-face with someone you had absolutely no idea was.

“O-Oh? I’m sorry.” You apologized, bowing toward the tall man. He smiled and shook his head. “It’s okay.” He said with a gentle voice. You didn’t know who it was nor why he grabbed you so suddenly. You were kind of suspicious, but the anger you felt toward Minhyuk was clouding up your common sense and you just wasn’t thinking straight. “Is there something you need?” You asked. The man shyly smiled and handed you a ring. You looked at it curiously and dumbstruck. “Um?” He took your hand and put the ring in your hand, then enclosing it and smiling. “You dropped this.” He said. You tilted your head as you opened your hand, looking at the ring.

“Um, I am sorry, but this isn’t mine.” You told him, handing it back. He looked at you shocked and confused. “Really? But I saw it fall out of your bag.” He explained. You stared at him confused. You never had a ring in your purse and you don’t even recognize this ring. “I am sorry, but you must be mistaken.” You try to explain. He hummed and looked around curiously. “Then who did it belong to?” He asked. You clearly didn’t know and wanted to leave. You were too tired to care. “Look, it’s not mine and I don’t know who it belongs to. I am sorry. Goodbye.” You were about to leave until he stopped you again and smiled.

“Could you help me find the person?” He asked. “I think it’s an important ring and I think I saw someone else walk away toward the bathrooms.” He said innocently. You had no idea whether he was telling the truth or not but didn’t really want part of this. “I’m sorry. But I can’t help you. Just turn it in to the lost and found.” You told him as you tried to pull away from him. But his grip was tight, and he just pulled you closer to him. “Then can you take me to the lost and found?” He asked. You were getting annoyed and tried to pull his arm away from yours. “Sir, this is my first time here, so I don’t know where the place is. And I would also like it if you let me go.” You desperately tell him. The man, seeming to have no sense of shame or respect, just continued to pull you away to some direction and pleaded that you help him. “Sir!” You yelled as you try to tug your arm out of his grip. The man totally ignored you and you got even more angry than earlier.

“Stop! Please release me! Or else!” You threatened as you struggled to pull away. “You’re too pretty to let go.” He said as he chuckled and began dragging you toward the bathrooms. Oh no. You knew what was happening and was in a panic. You immediately start pulling harder and yelling. “STOP! LET GO OF ME!” You yelled loudly, but the noise of the rides and chattering were sounding out your voice and no one could hear you. You were also being dragged toward a secluded area, so no one was around. “LET GO!” You began hitting the man with your bags, but nothing was changing your situation.

Suddenly, you hear a loud thud and the man that was dragging you stopped and fell to the floor. You look up and see Minhyuk standing there huffing. Apparently, he had punched him. He didn’t give you nor the guy time to recuperate and immediately took your hand and ran off toward the crowds. He dragged you far and it wasn’t until you were deep in the amusement park that he stopped and turned to you. His expression was of annoyance and anger. You mentally beat yourself, knowing clear what you got yourself into. “I thought I told you to stay within my sights?!” He scolded. You scoffed and looked away. “You told me to not go any further than ten feet from you and to stay away from you at least three feet.” You angrily remarked.

“That still means you need to be where I can see you! Who told you to run off like that?” He chided. You scoffed and swung your arm to force his grip off you. You then turned around and began to walk away. You didn’t want to make a scene and fight with him here. You just wanted to go home now. You didn’t want to waste energy anymore. Angrily, you stomped away and into the crowds, however, you accidently run into some random girl and dropped your bags. You quickly apologized and picked up your bags. As you turned around to rush out and away from everyone, you walked out to an open spot to get air. However, someone accidently hits you as he walked pass and forced you to stop in your tracks in pain.

The man had accidently pushed you as he hit you, causing you to lose balance and trip. You felt a surge of pain in your ankle and began to rub it in pain. The day was getting worse by the second. You slowly rise and turn back to where you were heading until you hear someone yell.

“WATCH OUT!”

It was already too late when you looked up, a large wooden board had fallen off one of the posts and was heading straight for you. You tried to run but your ankle sent a surge of pain throughout your body and you stop in defeat, closing your eyes and shielding yourself for impact.

THUD!!

You heard the board crash down and screaming from the crowds, but you didn’t feel pain. Instead, at those seconds, you had felt someone pull you away from your spot and hold you tightly in their arms. You immediately open your eyes and looked up at who your savior was. Lee Minhyuk. He looked at the board in fear and then back down at you in worry. He saved you….?

You then looked over at the board that was now smashed and broken into pieces on the ground. You could’ve been crushed under those, you could’ve died.

“Are you okay?!” One of the workers had come running toward you two and examined you in worry. You slowly nodded as you stared at the board and felt your body slowly giving out on you. You were still in Minhyuk’s arms however and managed to stay up still. After telling the worker you were okay, Minhyuk led you over to an open and empty area of the park and was going to set you on the bench. You looked at Minhyuk and was about to thank him, until you saw his eyes widen as he stared somewhere in the distance. It was the same expression he had that last time you two were on a date. And at that moment you knew, he saw her.

“Jungsuh…” He whispered. You saw the fear and sadness in his eyes and felt his grip loosen on you. Within seconds, he released you and began to run over to her. But, you were still shaken from the incident and your ankle was still in pain, and you lose balance, falling to the floor with a thud. Minhyuk suddenly stopped and turned to you, hearing you fall and stared at you worried and conflicted. You groaned on the floor in pain and tried to sit up when Minhyuk rushed back over to you and raised you up.

“T-Thanks…” You told him as you try standing. “I told you to stay in my sights. You are lucky I was around, or else you would’ve been crushed.” He scolded you. “You’re so troublesome. If you had listened…” You sighed and pushed him away. Without hesitation you backed away and stared at him angrily. “Are you really going to be like this?” You blurted in anger. Minhyuk stared at you confused. “Like what?” He asked.

You scoffed and looked at him filled with annoyance and anger. “Like this. Like an a**hole. You treat me like trash and act as though everything that has happened is my fault.” You raised your voice and felt your blood boil. Minhyuk just sighed and placed his hand to his hip in annoyance. “It’s none of your business.”

You scoffed and stared at him in disbelief. “None of my business? None of my business?!” You were growing in anger and felt your head ache. Was he really going to be this sh**ty? Was he really gonna act like this? You were getting fed up. “The h*ll you mean none of my business?! It’s all of my business cuz it involves me!” You yelled. “Why is it that you hate me so much, huh?! What did I ever do wrong to you!? What did I freaking do to make you hate me so much?!”

“Because you’re annoying!” Minhyuk blurted. His words hit you and you froze in shock and disbelief. “I told you I don’t like you. I don’t want you to be with me! I have someone I love, and I want to be with her!” Minhyuk huffed and stared at you pissed and frustrated. “I don’t want you interfering and acting all caring! You’re nothing but a rich girl that always had what she wanted and got to do as she pleased! I can’t do sh*t about my situation and I can’t stand you!” His words were piercing you like knives and you felt all of your senses go berserk. He was yelling and shouting and just downright being mean. But, what he said next, hurt your heart more than anything before.

“You’re just a girl who knows nothing about pain and is nothing but a stupid puppet being used by her parents! You should’ve been like your sister and ran away! If you did, I would never have married you! You’re just a—”

SLAP!

**[*….*](https://soundcloud.com/yoshioka048/nal-dduh-nan-ee-yoo-leaves-my) **

Within seconds, you had slapped Minhyuk across the face as hard as you could. The sound of your hand landing across his face echoed around you two and the atmosphere immediately changed. It became quiet, stifling, and dark. You couldn’t stand his words anymore, you couldn’t stand him. They were painful enough earlier, but he had struck a nail. Minhyuk was immediately taken aback and it took time to process what had happened. And when he did, he looked over to you and saw your face.

You had tears forming in your eyes and your expression was filled with hatred and fury. Your entire body was in a bloody rush and you felt the adrenaline race inside you, wanting to hit this b**tard even more. But, you remained still and slowly lowered your hand. It was red from the slap, but you didn’t care nor feel the pain from it. Your mind was too occupied with the amount of anger that was blowing up inside you. You stared at him and the more you did, the more angrier you got.

“You think I wanted all of this? You think I chose to be like this? You really think that I like all of this?!” Your voice was rising, and you felt tears roll down your face. You were heavily pissed at Minhyuk. He was acting like he knew you, like you were never hurt, like you were never lied to, like you never loved. You hated this. All of this. And for the first time in forever, you felt like you hated a person. You hated Minhyuk.

“Don’t f*king act like you know me! You don’t know a d*mn thing! You have no idea how much pain I’ve been through!” You gasped for air as tears fell from your eyes and soaked your face. “I’ve been through so much that I don’t even know what to do with my life anymore! I can’t do a d*mn thing anymore and I hate it so f*king much!” You stared at Minhyuk who looked at you in shock. You didn’t know if he was regretting or still standing his ground. But, you didn’t care. You didn’t care at all anymore. You didn’t care about it anymore.

“I hate all of this! I hate everything about this! I hate it so much! I never wanted to get married! I never wanted to get married to you! I didn’t even know you! I couldn’t do a d*mn thing!” You shouted and released all your anger. You didn’t care anymore. You didn’t feel like acting like the good-girl, you didn’t feel like being nice. You were done. Done with everything.

“Unlike you, I can’t run away! Unlike you I can’t be with someone I truly loved! I can never love someone, NEVER! I am stuck here! Stuck in this stupid spot and I can never move!” You yelled at him and pointed to yourself, showing him clearly what you meant. “You’re right! I am a puppet! I am a stupid puppet that can’t do a f*king d*mn thing cuz I lost everything I had and never was given a single f*king chance!” You hollered in between your breaths and tears, cracking your voice in the process. “I don’t have someone to run to, I don’t have someone to protect! I never had someone, and I cannot leave! I’m not like you!” You breathed in sharply as you cried and let yourself calm down.

The two of you stared at each other in silent for a few minutes as you let yourself pour out the emotions through your tears and try to breathe through your shaky breaths. You breathed in once more and clenched your fists. “This… will never work. I tried so hard to make it to where we could be on better terms and that things could be calmer, but…” You paused, closing your eyes to calm down, and then opening them up again. Tears flow out again and you wipe away the wetness. “I’ll give you this chance now…” You stared deeply into his eyes, filled with pain and anger. You then breathe shakily and spoke. “Leave.”

Minhyuk stared at you shocked and in disbelief. His eyes widen, and you could see his fists clench. “Just f*king leave and get out of my life. Go back to your lover and never look back. Leave me alone.” You commanded. “Go to her… you have the choice… when I can’t…. just… GO.”

Minhyuk stood there and stared at you. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking nor how he felt. You were so caught up in your own emotions that nothing else mattered. It didn’t matter. You couldn’t do anything anymore. You gave up. You gave up on trying. You had given up on everything since that day your parents told you about the marriage. You didn’t care anymore. You would rather die than do anything else.

“JUST F*KING GO!”

After a few more minutes of stifling silence, Minhyuk shifted in his place… and… turned away, running off to wherever Jungsuh had gone. And you were left there. Alone, broken, hurt, and lost. As you watched his back slowly shrink into the distance, you felt every muscle in your body untense and the tears just fall endlessly out of you. Your face soaked and messy and your mind jumbled, you stood there broken and numb. He left you. He just left you. Just like everyone else had. They all left you. Alone, hurt, and lost.

You had forced yourself out of the park and walked out into the streets. It was already night and the sky had darkened immensely. Not too soon, the air became cold and it began to rain. It was just like last time, however, the rain was much more cruel this time around and it was raining heavily. You trudged slowly on the sidewalks, aimlessly walking on with nothing else to say or do. Your body was numb from the pain and over-release of emotions from earlier. You couldn’t feel anything else but pain and sorrow. You hated everything and wanted to disappear.

Minhyuk’s words repeated in your mind and you were trying so hard to forget them. To erase them. To throw them away. But you couldn’t. You couldn’t forget the anger, the annoyance, that was all in his tone of voice. His angry expression, his pain. And especially his back as it disappeared farther away from you when he left you. You were forced to replay it over and over again, further tearing at your heart. Why was the world so cruel? Why did this had to happen? Why? Why? Why? Why?

You stopped in your tracks and bent down to the floor, dropping your bags and hugging your knees to yourself. You lowered your head and sobbed uncontrollably. You sobbed and sobbed. You released all the tears and forced all your pain out. You were hurting so much, as though someone had stabbed a giant sword into your chest. As though someone had dropped a boulder atop your heart. You felt suffocated, stifled, numb, and lost. You wanted to turn back time. Back to when you didn’t have to deal with this. Back to when you were still happy. Back to before Yura left. Maybe then, you could’ve convinced her to stay. Or, you could’ve taken the chance to run away. Or you could’ve just never agreed to all of this.

It wasn’t fair, none of it was fair. You hated it. You cried uncontrollably into your arms and let the rain comfort you. You sat there, lonely and confused. You cried and cried. You were hurting… you… were broken.

“I hate this all…”


	5. Why?

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 5:**

**Why?**

It was dim and quiet. The atmosphere was filled with loneliness, sorrow, and stifling silence. Your bedroom door was closed tight, the curtains were shut, only a bare minimum of sunlight glimmered between the cracks, and the only noise was of the air conditioner running and your very low breathing. It was dark and lonely. Almost lifeless within this small room.

You were laying in your bed, sleeping almost peacefully… However, your face was puffy and swollen. Your cheeks puffed and stained with the color of pink and red from your body temperature rising, and your skin was pale. You had been crying like crazy last night; every part of your body was numb from the pain and cold rain. You were stuck in the cold rain for almost two hours before you stopped crying and took a taxi out of the awful weather. You didn’t return back to your parent’s home after that incident, instead you took the taxi back to your apartment.

Without a word, you left everyone back in the big city and trudged back into your apartment, wet and depressed. You of course showered and cleaned yourself up, but afterwards, you just dropped dead onto your bed and have been trying to sleep since. You didn’t bother to look at the time before you fell asleep and when you occasionally awoke, you just drifted back into slumber. You were too tired to get up, too drained to try to do anything, both emotionally and physically.

Nothing seemed to be going right since you found out about your marriage. You were tackled with so many sudden events that your heart just couldn’t stand it. You had initially thought you could handle all of this, that you wouldn’t mind because you knew about it so well. However, you were wrong. Terribly wrong. You weren’t expecting this, you weren’t expecting Minhyuk. You weren’t expecting your heart to waver and ache so badly like this. You hated it so much. So terribly much.

You tussled and turned in bed as your body slowly tried to wake up, but you didn’t want to. You wanted to go back to sleep and forget everything had ever happened to you. You wanted to just fall back to a deep slumber and never wake up again. As you tuned around, you spotted your digital clock and stared at the time. It read 1:49 p.m. It was already evening and you hadn’t ate, washed, or drank. You didn’t want to though. You were too tired to get up. You stared silently at the glowing green light from the clock blankly. You now couldn’t sleep and could feel a terrible headache grow in your head. You sighed and slowly closed your eyes.

As you did, you suddenly remember Minhyuk and his words. His harsh, terrible, and stabbing words. “You should’ve been like your sister… You’re just a puppet…” They replayed in your mind and you felt your heart ache again. Your face scrunched in pain and you clenched your chest, gasping for air. You hated remembering it. You hated replaying his cold words over and over again in your mind. But, you could not stop. You couldn’t because… you knew they were true.

You should’ve been like your sister, you should’ve been like Yura and found your own love. You should’ve ran away when you could. But no… you didn’t. You were too afraid, too much of a pitiful coward. You obeyed your parents and withered away into the darkness, letting them control your life and who you would marry. You fell right into their trap and became their puppet. You lost all of your sense and became your parent’s doll. You were just a toy to them. You became what Yura could’ve been. You had to take her place because she ran away. You,,, were the one left alone… abandoned… and betrayed.

You… were forced to become a puppet with no truly happy future. You… lost everything, no. You never had anything to begin with. And at that thought, you began to cry. Painful whimpers and huffs escaped your mouth and you quickly buried your face into your pillow, muffling your voice that was already cracked and hoarse. Your chest ached and stung, it felt like someone had placed a two-ton rock atop your chest, the pressure and pain were agonizing. The back of your throat was dry and burned when you tried to swallow in air in between tears. Your head was now throbbing, and your face was burning. You felt your body go numb and stiffen from the pain. You squirmed and huddled within your blankets to try to subside the pain, but nothing was working. Eventually, you just huddled tightly into a human ball and covered your face as you sobbed uncontrollably into your pillow, staining it with your tears and leaving wet smudges in the fabric.

You didn’t want to endure it anymore. You hated it all. You wanted it to all disappear. To vanish into thin air and never return. You wanted to run away. Far, far, far, far away.

_Minhyuk’s POV (Third-person omniscient – everyone’s view):_

Minhyuk had carefully walked out of the bathroom and rubbed his hair roughly with a towel to dry it. He was in a thin white tee and sweat pants. As he walked out and deeper into the room, he saw Jungsuh still sleeping in bed, nicely covered with her blanket, keeping her delicate skin tucked in warmly. He stood there with a small smile and then walked over to her. Sitting gently on the bed, the blonde smiled and caressed her cheek gently. She was so beautiful, so peaceful, so gentle. He leaned in closer and gave her a warm kiss atop her forehead. Pulling back only slightly, he stared at her and caressed his thumb under her eyes.

“So cute.” He whispers as he kissed her lips and pulled way. Miraculously, she had not awakened, and he was fine with that. Minhyuk watched as she peacefully slept and pondered over her, as well as last night.

_Flashback:_

Minhyuk ran with all his might as he rushed and pushed through the crowds within the park and desperately tried to find Jungsuh. But he could not find her anywhere. He ran to the last stall he saw her at, to the water park and even into the female restrooms, however no Jungsuh. Earlier, after he had saved Y/N, Jungsuh had a part-time job at Lotte World and was present. She was coincidently there at the moment when the board had fallen and saw the event. However, as she watched, her mind went blank and she saw Minhyuk. She had witness Minhyuk pull Y/N into his arms and watched as he held her tightly in worry. This ached Jungsuh’s heart, she couldn’t watch any more and left without hesitation.

After almost an hour, he left out of the park, presuming she had left, and ran to the nearest phone booth. He needed to call her and find her. He was worried and afraid. Afraid she would leave him, afraid she would misunderstand. He dialed and called and called. But no answer. She wasn’t picking up her phone. He became even more concerned. He needed to see her and quick. Hence, Minhyuk quickly dashed out of the booth and to his car, but before he got in, he went into the trunk and ripped out the tracker his parents had placed in the car. They had thought he didn’t know where the tracker was, but he knew. After tearing it off and making sure the guards weren’t following him anymore, Minhyuk started the car and immediately drove off to Jungsuh’s home.

He drove for almost thirty minutes before arriving at her apartment complex and hurrying to the apartment. His mind was filled with “what if’s” and worry. He wanted to explain to her what happened and tell her not to worry. He wanted to tell her he was still hers. He walked up to her door and immediately rung the bell and knocked furiously. No one answered. He rung again and knocked even more loudly. “Jungsuh!” He yelled out. No one answered again. He was sure she was home. He saw that her mailbox was empty, she always gets her mail at 4 after work and heads home. He knew her well. He knocked and knocked, not caring about the neighbors and yelled out her name. After ten more minutes and she still didn’t answer, Minhyuk had to resort to getting in himself.

Minhyuk had known Jungsuh’s apartment key password out of safety concerns. He never used it out of privacy for her, but this was an emergency. He immediately logged into the password and rushed inside. As he did, he ran into her room and saw her sobbing on the floor. Without a single thought, Minhyuk ran to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. “Jungsuh…” He gasped as he held her tightly. Jungsuh immediately tried pulling away and began to yell at him. “Let me go, Minhyuk!” She shouted as she tried pulling away. But, he held onto her tightly and kept her in his arms. He was not letting her go. Not again.

“Jungsuh! I’m sorry! It wasn’t what you think!” He tried to explain. But Jungsuh wasn’t having it. “No! Go away! Leave me alone!” She hollered in between her sobbing. “Just forget about me and go back to your wife! She needs you more!” She thrashed and pushed away as hard as she could, even hitting Minhyuk, however, he stayed his ground and didn’t let her go. He was intent on proving her wrong. “She’s not my wife and you know that!” He yelled. “I love Jungsuh! I love you more than anything else in this world! Please! Believe me!” He tried to explain, his voice cracking from trying to hold back his tears. He wanted her to know, he loved her. That he would never hurt her. That he was hers and only hers. Jungsuh sobbed and sobbed as she tried to flail out her words. “I-I… Why is this so hard?! Why do we have to go through this?! I don’t understand why! I love you so much! B-But!...” She screamed and cried as she shut her eyes tightly in pain. “It’s so hard…”

All these years they had been dating, he had always loved only her. He had always wanted to make her happy. He had always wanted to keep her safe. But as time went on, their relationship became shaky. Jungsuh, was a poor and lonely girl. Minhyuk wanted to help her, give her a better life. He wanted to give all his love to her. But, when his parents found out, they were not happy with it. They wanted him to marry a rich heiress to continue their business. They wanted him to choose better. But Minhyuk refused. He refused to marry someone else. He wanted only Jungsuh. However, things just weren’t going well. He hid their relationship, he tried so hard to keep her safe and sound. Minhyuk did everything he could to give him and Jungsuh a chance. But, things only got worse as the years went by. Eventually, his parents had threatened him that if he didn’t marry their choice of bride, they would place this role onto Minjae, and remove Minhyuk.

Although, he was fine with being removed, he however did not want Minjae to suffer. His younger brother whom he loved so very much, he couldn’t be that cruel. So, with his brother as his parent’s blackmail, he agreed to marry Y/N. But, he had planned to fake it and after the marriage, continue to stay with Jungsuh. However, Jungsuh was not too keen on the set-up.

Jungsuh continued to try to break away from Minhyuk’s grip but eventually failed and had fallen into defeat within his arms. He continued to tell her his heart and let her cry in his arms. He wanted to let her know, he was never going to leave her, he was hers, and that he loved her unconditionally. So much, he would lie and trick his family to be with her… even… hurt someone else…

After a while, Jungsuh had stopped crying and Minhyuk loosened his grip, still unable to release her completely. They stared into each other eyes filled with both sadness and love. Minhyuk slowly leaned into her and the two fell into a deep passionate kiss. His lips moving across hers as she does the same. The love and passion within their kiss was overpowering and almost lustful. They kissed and kissed and soon, the kiss led to something more intimate. Minhyuk’s hand moved around Jungsuh’s body and Jungsuh allowed her lover to explore her. They kissed and touched and fell deeper into the world of sensual intimacy. The two eventually climbed on the bed and let the night accompany them into their love-making.

_End Flashback._

Minhyuk smiled and slowly removed himself from the bed, he then walked on over to his clothing from yesterday and picked them up along with Jungsuh’s. He then walked out of the room and over to her laundry room. The handsome man placed the clothing in, alongside others, and started the wash. As he returned to the living room and began to prepare food for the both of them, he suddenly felt a slight pain in his cheek and then remembered.

“Ah…” He had remembered you slapping him. Once he had thought of it, all the memories rushed back in him. Your angry and sad eyes, the tears that ran down your pale face, and the look of hatred that filled your expression. He remembered it all clearly. Deep in his heart, he felt sorry, he felt regret, and he felt guilt. Why did he say those words? Why did he leave you? You were obviously badly hurt, physically and mentally. All these thoughts began to flood his brain and he felt his heart ache. He was now, filled entirely with guilt. However, his selfish side didn’t feel anything. You let him go. He chose to leave. You let him. But, his guilty conscious came right back and hit him across the head.

_You left her. You hurt her. She did absolutely nothing wrong to you. And you know it._

His mind scolded him as he thought over the event and he mentally beat himself. He did indeed abandon you. He left you alone. In the rain as well. You had no ride, no one to call help for. You were probably alone and crying. And here he was with his girlfriend after having sex and enjoying his day. He now felt like an a**. He quickly finished making the food and stared at the food silently. What had he done?

Suddenly, Jungsuh comes walking out of the room with a towel around her bare body and a towel wrapped around her head. “You made food?” She asked as she walked over to him. He nodded and forced a smile. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss. “Looks really good!” She gleamed as she examined the food. She then looked up at him and laughed. “After three years of dating and teaching you how to cook better, it’s really paid off, huh?” She joked. Minhyuk chuckled and pinched her cheek. “Sure.” The two laughed and talked a bit before Jungsuh returned back to the room to change.

Minhyuk set the table and sat there by himself, waiting for her to return. As he did, he began to think over the events again. He wondered if you had returned home, if you were okay, and if you were still mad. He presumed you would be. He said some pretty harsh things. He regretted it badly. He felt sorry. Minhyuk sighed and placed his head into his hands. “Why did I do that?” He mumbled. “Do what?” Jungsuh asked as she suddenly appeared and sat on the seat in front of him. Minhyuk quickly looked up and shook his head. “Ah! Nothing! Just daydreaming.” He answered. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but didn’t linger on it too much and just began to eat.

_Back to Y/N’s POV (First person):_

Slowly, you trudged out of bed and to the kitchen to get yourself a glass of water. Your head was still hurting, and your ankle still ached from yesterday. You limped over to the fridge and with the little energy you had, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. You then closed the door and walked back to your room and sat on the bed, huffing as though you just ran a ten-mile race. You struggled to open the bottle but eventually got to it and took a large gulp down. You gasped loudly and then took another drink. Your throat burned and felt terribly sore, but you continued to drink, hoping the coolness would subdue the pain. It did, only a little though.

After drinking, you capped the bottle and placed it on top of your bedside table. You then laid back down on your bed and sighed. Your nose was now terribly stuffed, your eyes swollen and numb, your body very cold and achy, your throat sore as heck, and your ears were aching. You laid there silently for a while, struggling to breathe and stared at the blank wall. After a few more minutes, your phone began to ring and vibrate. You didn’t even bother to look at it. It had been constantly ringing since last night and you didn’t even dare to answer any calls. You had a feeling it wasn’t your parents however. Had it been them, they probably would’ve been at your door already. But they weren’t. Why? Because they either didn’t care, or thought you were still with Minhyuk. He probably didn’t return home either. But, you didn’t care. Not anymore.

You sighed and turned your back away from your phone and tried to sleep again. However, it rings again and again. Yet, you continued to ignore it. You did not want to interact with anyone anymore. Your brain was malfunctioning, and you felt terrible. You knew you were getting sick, but you didn’t care about that either. Who cares if you get sick. Who cares? No one that’s what. No one.

Eventually, the ringing stopped, and you fell back to sleep.

The next day, you awoke, still feeling ill, actually even more worse. You could barely get up and you felt your body feel terribly heavy. When you tried to get up to use the restroom, your entire world spun, and your vision blurred. You were forced to lean on the bathroom door rims to keep balance. And when you tried to rise again, your head spun like crazy. Dizziness was inhibiting your ability to move around and you felt useless. A little later, your nose began to bleed, and you struggled to get to the bathroom again to clean up. Blood had spilled all over your pillow and trickled from your nose on to your chin and onto your shirt. You had blood stains all over your white tee and the white pillow case. This was bad. But, your mind wasn’t clear enough to process how bad it was. You merely cleaned up as much as you could and went back to sleep. That’s all you could do.

You spent most of the day drinking water and sleeping. Often you would go to the restroom, and at one point threw up. You could barely move and the dizziness only got worse. You were in hell.

It was already night and you were still feeling terrible. As you were rummaging through your fridge for a drink, you heard a muffling of your doorbell ringing. You ignored it, thinking it was your imagination. You could barely hear in one ear and the other was muffled. You continued to rummage as the door bell rung like crazy. Eventually, loud knocking was made and then they turned to banging. You heard the banging and immediately turned to your door. You didn’t know who it was and why they were banging on your door so loudly. You decided to ignore them, thinking it was some drunk neighbor, when you suddenly felt very dizzy.

The world around you began to look hazy and you felt your body almost give out. At that moment, you hear a voice.

“Y/N!! Y/N!!! Y/N, open the door!!” The voice yelled. You couldn’t quite tell who it was and held onto your fridge door tightly, trying not to fall over. “Y/N!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!!” The voice got louder. However, you didn’t answer as you were too concentrated on trying to balance yourself. “Y/N!!!” The voice called once more. You clenched the door and tried to walk over. Suddenly, the door clicks and unlocks. Before you could react, Woohyun and your friend Mi-yeong suddenly come rushing into the apartment worriedly. “Y/N?!” Mi-yeong gasped as she ran toward you and held onto you tightly. “Y/N! What happened? You look terrible!” She immediately tried to pull you away from the fridge and lead you back to the room, but you resist and push her away, causing you to lose grip of the glass cup in your hand and drop it. The glass immediately shattered into a million pieces onto the floor. You watched as the shards glittered on the floor and you groaned.

“Y/N?” Mi-yeong looked at you shocked. You stepped back and clenched onto the kitchen counter for support. “I tried calling you and messaging you ever since yesterday. But you never answered. I got worried and came, but you didn’t get the door. And then I left and when I came back you still weren’t answering. So, I asked your landlord.” She explained to you. But, you didn’t listen. “What’s wrong? You look terribly sick. Did something happen?” Woohyun asked you worriedly. You didn’t answer him either and just breathed in and out slowly. You felt terrible and your mood was at its lowest point. You didn’t want to speak, or else you’d lash out. Slowly, you walked passed Mi-yeong and Woohyun and limped toward your room. The two watched as you walked away. Woohyun looked at Mi-yeong and pointed at the glass. “Do you mind cleaning that up? I’ll go talk to her.” He said. Mi-yeong nodded and began to look for your dust pan and broom.

You trudged over to your bed and was about to sit when Woohyun walked in and took your arm. He spun you towards him and placed a gentle hand across your forehead. His eyes widen in shock and he looked at you in disbelief. “Y/N, you’re burning hot!” He exclaimed. You stared at him and then slowly spoke. “So what?” You said with a hoarse and barely audible voice. He eyed you worriedly and looked around your room. It was a mess. Water bottles everywhere, clothes scattered, napkins covered in make-up smudges all over the floor, and tissues piled up in the trash can. He then spotted your bloody tee and pillow, the red was not hard to miss.

His eyes widen in shock. “Blood?” He examined your body carefully. Your eyes were swollen and red, your skin as pale as a ghost, your face puffy, and your hair a mess. He could also see tiny smudges of blood on your chin and neck.

“Y/N, you’re obviously sick. Please, we need to take you to the hospital.” He pleaded. You shook your head and snapped his hand away from yours. You looked deeply into his eyes and felt pain surge through your heart. His soft skin, delicate face, and worried expression. They were so beautiful… painfully beautiful. You wondered to yourself why he was here. Why was such a kind man by your side? Why was your friend here? Why… were these kind people still with you? You thought and thought, not knowing the answer at all. It hurt and you felt it so badly. Tears formed in your eyes and you felt your body numb again. Woohyun’s worried expression became more intense and his eyes dilated.

“Y-Y/N?” He called out. “Why?....” You finally muttered. He looked at you with a worried and confused expression. “Why are you here? Why… did you come?” You asked, your breathing shortened at every word. “I was worried.” He answered as calmly as he could. You shook your head and let more tears fall. “No one cares. No one cares about me.” You cried. Woohyun immediately took a hold of you and stared at you. “What are you talking about? I’m here. I care. Your friend cares.” He said, trying to reassure you. But you shake your head and cried. “No… No one cares. They all left me. They all left me for their own happiness. No one…” You whimper and clenched your fists tightly, digging into your skin and tearing it.

“Y/N?” Woohyun called to you with a soft and concerned voice. You then looked down at your feet and began to sob. “Why is it so painful?” You gasped and looked back up at him. “Why?” You said. Your eyes filled with sorrow and hurt. Your chest was aching again and your body was stiff. Your mind was spinning and you felt your body go cold. “WHY?!” You yelled out. Woohyun stared at you confused. “Y/N…”

Suddenly, Mi-yeong runs in and stared at the two of you worriedly. “G-guys?”

You then began to yell. Your emotions taking over you. “Why did everyone leave me?! Why is it that I am always left behind?! Why do they get to be happy but not me?!” You hollered. “I am not leaving you! I am right here!” Woohyun tried to reason out with you, but you were too far into your emotions to care. You push Woohyun away and backed away. You stared at him with your tear-soaked eyes and angrily scream. “Leave me alone! Go away!” You screamed. “No one ever cared about me! Not mom. Not dad. Not Yura. Not even Minhyuk!” You clenched your body tightly to yourself and shuddered. “GO AWAY! DISAPEAR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS! LEAVE ME ALONE!” You throw your clock at Woohyun, he luckily dodged it and stared at you in disbelief. “Y/N…” He sadly called to you.

“DITCH ME JUST LIKE MY PARENTS DID, LIKE YURA DID, LIKE ALL MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND DID, LIKE MINHYUK DID!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. Your head ached horribly, and the grotesque feeling of pain surged your entire body. You suddenly felt cold, very cold, and your vision immediately became blurry. You felt dizzy and within seconds, your body gives up and you fall to the floor.

“Y/N?!” You hear Woohyun and Mi-yeong call out to you before you fall into an unconscious darkness.

_Switch POV (Third-Person omniscient – everyone’s POV):_

Woohyun watched as you suddenly stopped speaking and suddenly fall over. His initial thought was to catch you, hence, he lunged over and immediately caught you in his arms. His expression was filled in utter concern. “Y/N?!” He called out to you as he tried to shake you awake. “Y/N?!” He called out again desperately. You did not answer. Your eyes were shut and your breathing was getting slower. He quickly grabbed your wrist and checked your pulse. “It’s very low.” He said and immediately picked you up in his arms.

“W-Where?” Mi-yeong worriedly asked as she watched him walk out of the room with an unconscious you in his arms. “I’m taking her to the hospital!” He yelled as he ran out the door. Mi-yeong rushed after him, closing your apartment door shut.

Woohyun had quickly brought you to the nearest hospital and quickly carried you out of his car and into the emergency room. Mi-yeong had tagged along worriedly and followed behind him, watching you scared to death. She was deathly worried. This was the first time she had seen you react like this and faint. She had no idea what to do.

Woohyun ran into the emergency room lobby and quickly looked for a bed and nurse. “Someone! Help!” He desperately yelled. A nurse immediately ran to him and instructed him to put you down on the gurney by the emergency room door. Woohyun’s breath was short and he was sweating profusely, but he didn’t care. His only concern was you. He was terribly worried and scared. You had never reacted like this and your temperature was extremely high. He was afraid of the worse. Woohyun continued to watch you as they pushed the gurney off. “Y/N, please… be okay.” He whispered as he held your hand tightly. Immediately, the nurse called a doctor and rushed you inside the emergency room, ordering Woohyun to stay back and disappearing behind the doors. Woohyun stood there in front of the doors tired but still anxious. “Will you be okay?” He wondered. His eyes filled with deep concern. Mi-yeong came up beside him and hugged herself tightly. “I want her to be okay.” She said. Woohyun turned to her and nodded. “Y-Yeah…”

The two stayed at the hospital for almost an hour. Eventually Mi-yeong had to return home since she had work the next day and asked Woohyun to contact her when the doctor comes out. Woohyun agreed and waited there for another hour. Eventually, the doctor exited out of the emergency room and Woohyun immediately stood up to meet him.

“Doctor…” He called out as he reached the man. The doctor looked over to Woohyun and put on a serious expression. “Is she okay?” He asked worriedly. The doctor sighed and nodded slightly. “Luckily, there is nothing terribly wrong.” He answered. Woohyun smiled and nodded. “That’s great!” He exclaimed. “But,” The elder continued. Woohyun’s expression fell at his “but”.

“She is suffering from a severe case of Influenza type A.” the doctor explained. Woohyun looked at him confused. “Type A?” He questioned. “There are three types of influenza. A, B, and C. A is the most severe of the three.” He explained. “It seems like she had this for a while and the infection grew. Thankfully, you brought her here before it caused any extremely severe damage.” The doctor then stepped back when he heard the doors open and let the nurses roll you out. Woohyun immediately rushed to your side and looked at you. You were still unconscious, but your breathing was much more stable than earlier. Still slow, but better. “She also has a sprained ankle. Her muscles have some bad inflammation. I will also have to give her a cast and treatment for that.”

Woohyun looked at him in shock. “Sprained ankle?” He questioned. He did not know anything about your ankle being sprained nor how it happened.

“I will need her to stay a little longer here to monitor her vitals and to treat the sprain.” The doctor said and notified the nurses to take you to your room. He then looked at Woohyun and smiled. “But, please don’t worry too much, she will recover in a few weeks’ time. We have contacted her emergency contact as well.” Woohyun sighed in relief and nodded. “That is good.”

_Back at Jungsuh’s home the next day:_

Minhyuk was cleaning up the dishes from their breakfast and humming to himself. Jungsuh was tidying up the table and singing with him. Suddenly, a knock echoed from Jungsuh’s door and Jungsuh looked up. “Huh? I wonder who that is at this time?” She asked as she walked to the door and quickly opened it up. Standing there was Jun, Minhyuk’s bodyguard. Jungsuh immediately recognized him and gasped. “O-Oh?!”

Minhyuk finished his dishes and turned to look at his girlfriend. “What is it?” As he said those words, he see’s Jun and his eyes narrow. Jun looked at Jungsuh and then over to Minhyuk. He stared at him with his emotionless eyes, causing Minhyuk to look away. “I need to speak to Young Master Minhyuk.” He said. Jungsuh doesn’t move, hesitant about the situation, but eventually lets him inside. Jun walked in and stared straight at Minhyuk. The blonde doesn’t make eye-contact and stayed within the kitchen. Jun sighed and relaxed his body slightly. He then looked at Minhyuk with a very disappointed expression.

“Young Master, I need you to come with me.” He spoke. Minhyuk doesn’t say anything and stood were he was. He didn’t want to leave. Even if his parents say so, he won’t. Jun could tell the persistence within Minhyuk but didn’t have the patience to deal with his stubbornness. He was going to be frank to his master.  


“You left Young Lady Y/N alone that night.” He bluntly stated. Minhyuk looked up at Jun in shock. “I…”

Jun sighed and crossed his arms. “The men that were to monitor you that day told me that they saw her crying and walking out of the park by herself. They lost you and eventually her.” He explained. Jungsuh stared at Minhyuk in disbelief and Minhyuk looked away in guilt. “Her maid contacted me the next day and told me she never returned home.” His voice getting angrier as he told the story. Minhyuk perked up in fear as he heard Jun say those words. Worry was filling up in his eyes.

“She had not been answering calls and messages. No one knew where she went. However…” Jun paused and let out a shaky sigh. Minhyuk and Jungsuh watched him in anticipation. “Your cellphone had rung last night. A call from the hospital.” He spoke carefully. Minhyuk’s eyes widen in shock and fear. Jungsuh too looked worried. “Both of your parents and Miss Y/N’s parents had placed your number as Miss Y/N’s primary emergency contact, the hospital contacted your cell and I picked it up.” He stared at Minhyuk crossly, his cold eyes throwing daggers at the young man. “It was the emergency sector. Young Miss Y/N has been admitted to the hospital for severe Influenza.” He explained, narrowing his eyes on Minhyuk. “She passed out in her apartment and a friend of hers was able to take her to the hospital. However, she is said to have had been ill a day or two prior to last night.”

Jun huffed and looked over to Jungsuh. He stared at her for a little while and then back at Minhyuk. “She must have walked home in the rain. And whatever you had said to her, must have made an impact to her mental state. Young master, “Jun sighed, “She didn’t answer calls nor notify anyone of her whereabouts nor her condition.”

Jun then sighed once more and gave an annoyed expression. “Your parents and her parents presumed you two were okay and went on a two-week long vacation. So, no one knew about her situation nor tried to find out what happened. Miss Y/N’s maid was preoccupied in managing the home estate and business paperwork. Hence, she could not come to find Miss Y/N.” Minhyuk stared at him in disbelief and shock. No one, went to find her at all? Jun, seemingly have read his thoughts, nodded. “It was lucky her friend had gone to check on her. Or else she may have gotten deathly ill. I am heavily disappointed in you.”

Minhyuk lowered his head in guilt and bit down his lip. He hurt you so badly that you walked all the way home and got severely ill. He… left you alone and let you get sick. The way Jun placed his words toward Minhyuk had left a deep wound of guilt and regret. Jun knew how to show his deepest disappointment toward Minhyuk, and he did so well right here. Jungsuh although wasn’t directly involved, felt her heart ping in pain and guilt. Because Minhyuk was so worried for her, he totally ignored you. You were badly hurt to the point of neglecting your own health and security. She also became curious to what Minhyuk had said to had made you cry. What did he do? Why? Jungsuh looked over at Minhyuk, who’s expression was filled with guilt.

Jun allowed Minhyuk to process the information and calm himself down. Minhyuk’s heart ached in guilt and he felt terrible. Why did he do that? Why did he hurt you so badly? Not only that, but there really was no one there to help you? None? Your maid had a reason as your family dumped all the work onto her to go on a vacation. He didn’t know you well to presume you had a lot of friends. But to only let almost two days pass before someone actually came to your aid… And here he was. Not knowing any of this and just spending time with his girlfriend. Even though he was the main reason why this happened. He hated himself.

“I am very disappointed, Young Master. I thought you would’ve known better.” Jun spoke again. “You don’t have to rub it in so much, Jun.” Minhyuk retorted in annoyance. Jun scoffed and shifted in his place. “I do.” He spoke bluntly. “Because the Young Master I knew in the past, would have never done this.” He stated. Minhyuk looked up at him shocked. Jun eyed him and sighed. “You changed a lot Minhyuk.” He then looked at Jungsuh and frowned slightly. “For her… you changed dramatically.”

Jun stood there and stared at the two. He was hitting a nail in the head. He clearly knew. He knew it was a hard pill to swallow for the two, but it was the truth. “I will give you the chance to come with me and visit Miss Y/N to apologize and explain yourself, or…” He paused and put his hand in his pocket. He then pulled out Minhyuk’s cellphone and placed it on the table. “You will stay here, call your parents, and tell them to call off the marriage. Telling them all of the truth.”

Minhyuk stared at Jun and then back at the phone. He was conflicted and frustrated. He didn’t know what to do. Choose Y/N and apologize like a good person; or stay here, tell the truth, and forget it all happened. Minhyuk then looked at Jungsuh guiltily. She looked distraught and confused. She then looked up at him and stared at him with sad eyes. He saw the look on her face and knew. He had to do the right thing.

The blonde walked out of the kitchen and grabbed the phone, he sighed as he looked at it and clenched the device. He then looked at Jungsuh and smiled slightly. “I’ll be back.” He said as he looked back at Jun and nodded. “Let’s go.” Jun nodded and turned around immediately toward the door. “Very good, Young Master.” He said as he opened the door and began to walk out. Minhyuk, hesitant, slowly walked out with his phone and wallet. Suddenly, Jungsuh took ahold of Minhyuk’s arm and stopped him. Minhyuk turned to her and saw the guilt and fear in her eyes. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry.” He spoke gently to her.

Jungsuh knew he was going to say that. She wanted to believe him. She really did. But, the way things were going, it didn’t seem so sure anymore. She was scared. She was worried. Her heart ached, and she clenched onto him tighter. “Please comeback.” She whispered. He nodded and pulled away, he then gave her a short but passionate kiss and bid her farewell. Once he had disappeared out the door and into the distance, Jungsuh closed the door and sat down silently at the table. Looking blankly at the table she sighed and laid her head down. “I am so sorry…”

Minhyuk and Jun had quickly made it to the hospital and walked to the lobby front desk.

“We are here to see Miss Y/N.” Jun said as he looked at the nurse. She looked up, smiled, and nodded. “Ah yes. She is in room 213.” She then handed the two men visitor stickers. “Please take these and take the elevator over there to floor 5. Then turn right and there will be another desk, you can ask for more directions there.” She explained. Jun nodded and led Minhyuk through the hospital. As they got closer to your room, Minhyuk felt his gut churn and his heart race. He was worried and afraid. Afraid you’d lash at him again or completely ignore him. He was honestly feeling sorry towards you. He didn’t mean to hurt you. He truly didn’t, it was just the slip of the moment.

After a while, the two of them reached the floor and began to head toward your room, as they did, a man had walked out of the room and closed the door. It was Woohyun. Minhyuk and Jun looked at him curiously and he too noticed them. When they met eyes, Woohyun bowed politely and greeted them, however, curiosity was in his expression. “May I ask, who you are?” Jun asked. Woohyun bowed again and smiled. “My name is Nam Woohyun. May I ask who you two are?” He asked back. Woohyun stood at the door in slight defense, not knowing who these two suspicious people are and why they were there to visit you.

Jun bowed and so did Minhyuk. “I am Jun, this here is Lee Minhyuk.” He introduced themselves. Minhyuk smiled and bowed. “Nice to meet you.” He greeted. Woohyun smiled and looked at the two of them. Jun looked at the man and eyed him. “I am sorry to ask, but what business do you have of seeing Y/N? What is your relationship with her?” Woohyun looked at them a little taken aback, but chuckled. “I was going to ask the same.” He smiled and crossed his arms. “I am a close friend of Y/N. The one who brought her to the hospital.” He explained. Minhyuk looked at him with a little shock. “So, you’re the one who helped her?” He asked. Woohyun nodded. “Yes. She lives in the apartment complex my family owns.” He told. Woohyun then looked at Minhyuk and tilted his head in curiosity. “Do you mind answering me why you are here then?” He asked cheekily.

Minhyuk was hesitant to speak, not knowing how to explain his situation. But Jun had no problem. “I am Minhyuk’s bodyguard. And Minhyuk is Miss Y/N’s fiancée.” Woohyun’s eyes widen in absolute shock as he heard the word “fiancée” come out of Jun’s mouth. “F-Fiancée?” He questioned in disbelief. Jun nodded, Minhyuk sighed and looked away. Woohyun looked at them both and laughed. “I never heard Y/N say anything about a fiancée.” He said. Suspecting the two men. “You’re kidding.”

Jun shook his head and looked at Woohyun seriously. “We are serious. If you don’t believe us, I can show you the paperwork.” Jun suggested. Woohyun could tell the man wasn’t kidding, but he still couldn’t believe it. Y/N, had a fiancée? He didn’t know whether to trust them or not. Woohyun looked over at Minhyuk and eyed him. “Are you really her fiancée?” He asked. Minhyuk looked over to him, and stared at him. The look in Woohyun’s eyes were of suspicion and seriousness. Minhyuk could tell he was suspecting the two of them. “Yes.” Minhyuk assured. Woohyun stared at him deeply and after a while, nodded. “Okay, I will believe you.” He said as he backed off from the door.

“She is still sleeping.” He said as he began to walk off. “I have to go out and get some food, I will return.” And with that, he walked off into the distance and disappeared. Minhyuk sighed and opened the door.

When he walked inside, he saw you laying silently in the bed. You had an I.V in your arm and a humidifier was on. Minhyuk slowly walked up to you and stared at your sleeping body. You were peacefully asleep and Minhyuk didn’t want to wake you. He stood there, silently watching you, and wondering over everything that has happened up until now. He was conflicted and filled with guilt. He didn’t know what to say to you when you awoke. He was scared and annoyed with himself. Jun had stood by the door to give him privacy and Minhyuk stayed there for a while.

Suddenly, your hand twitches and your mind began to awaken. You slowly open your eyes and wake up. As you do, the first person you see, isn’t who you thought it would be. Minhyuk notices you wake up and steps back a little. “Y-you’re awake?” He stuttered out. You let your surroundings sink into you and you slowly let your brain process what is going on. “Where… am… I?” You mustered out with a croaky voice. Minhyuk looked down at you and sighed. “Hospital.” He answered. You looked at him surprised and questionably. “H... Hospital?” You muttered. Minhyuk nodded. “Your friend brought you here.” He explained. You try to recall what had happened and suddenly remember. You were very sick and frustrated. You saw Woohyun and Mi-yeong… You yelled at them… and then…

“Where is Woohyun.” You tried to get up quickly but nearly fall back, as the immediate movement caused you to get dizzy. Minhyuk took ahold of you and stopped you from moving. “You shouldn’t move so fast.” He advised gently. You looked at him confused and unsure. Why the hell was he here? You immediately pulled away and looked away from him. Minhyuk stared at you a little shocked. However, he expected this. “Y/N.” He called out to you. You didn’t answer nor look at him. He sighed and sat in the seat beside your bed. “Y/N, I—”

“Don’t you have anything else better to do?” You interrupted. Minhyuk didn’t speak. You clenched your fists and bit down your lip. “You don’t need to be here.” You tell him.

“I do.” He sighed. “No, you don’t.” You retorted. “Y/N, I—”

“Your girlfriend is obviously more important than me. The only reason you’d be here is cuz they forced you here.” You snapped. You weren’t up for anymore of his bulls**t. Minhyuk sat there silent and you scoffed. “Just go.”

Minhyuk didn’t speak for a while, knowing fully well how pissed you were. How much you must resent him. He knows his wrong. But he can’t lie that he did care about Jungsuh more than you and that he came here out of the fact that he was under the influence by his parents. It was silent for a while before he finally spoke. “I have a legitimate reason why I came.” He spoke up. He was trying hard to explain himself. But, you didn’t want to hear it.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is. I’ve accepted my fate and I don’t care anymore. Just… go do whatever you want.”


	6. Unrequited Love

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 6**

**Unrequited Love**

“Don’t make this harder than it already is. I’ve accepted my fate and I don’t care anymore. Just… go do whatever you want.” You clenched the hospital bed sheets on you and slowly breathed in. You were fed up with Minhyuk’s feelings, you didn’t want to continue this anymore. Why would you?

“I… need to stay. I have to.” Minhyuk abruptly spoke. You turned your head toward him and stared in confusion and disbelief. The young man sighed and stared into your eyes. They looked so sad, so desperate, so frustrated. You could see it all. So why? Why want to keep this up? Why keep going on with this when he obviously had the chance to escape? When he disliked you so much and was already with someone he loved?

“I have people I must protect. Someone I dearly need to protect…” Minhyuk paused and took a slow breath. “I can’t just leave and do what I want.” He tried to explain. You stared at him, unsure of his reasoning and intent. But, you didn’t care. It was none of your business. What was the point of trying for him? He wasn’t going to try for you, why try for him? You clenched your fists even tighter, breaking skin once more and causing your palms to bleed. Minhyuk noticed and quickly tried to loosen your grip. “Y/N, you’re bleeding!” He takes your hand and tried to pull them away, but you pull your hands from him and stare at him with slightly teary eyes.

“I don’t want to continue this.” You exclaimed. “This situation may benefit you in ways, but for me, it doesn’t benefit me in anyway.” You stared at him in frustration and anger. “There is nothing for me to gain in this situation. In this…” You paused and gasped for air as the tears rolled down your face. “I lose the remaining that I have.” You breathed out and then bit down on your lip. Minhyuk looked back at you and was speechless. He was unaware of your circumstances, your life, your story. But you were also unaware of his story, his reasonings. The both of you, were struggling in your own ways, but were trapped in the world of strangers causing you two to have no idea whether to trust each other or not. Yet, here you two are, face-to-face and struggling to understand each other’s ways.

“I…”

_Knock knock!_

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. You quickly wiped away your tears and looked up to see Woohyun walking in. As he stepped in, he immediately saw you up and rushed towards you. “Y/N-Ah! You’re awake!” He quickly came up to your side and stared at you in relief and happiness, until he saw your red eyes and wet cheeks. His smile fell, and he immediately looked at Minhyuk, who was looking down at his feet. “What happened?” His voice suddenly lowered and he stared at the man with stern eyes. Minhyuk didn’t say anything and kept quiet. Woohyun immediately grabbed Minhyuk by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the seat.

Immediately, Jun came rushing over to stop him, but you take a grip of Woohyun’s arm and stop him from doing anything else. “Woohyun…” You gasped. Woohyun continued to hold his strong grip on Minhyuk and stared angrily into the young man’s eyes. “I thought you said you were her fiancée? Then why the hell is she crying?”

Minhyuk stared back at him blankly, unable to answer Woohyun truthfully. You tugged at Woohyun and tried to pull him away. “Woohyun… please, let him go. I will explain to you.” You pleaded. Woohyun hesitated and looked dead straight into Minhyuk’s eyes. He scowled and huffed as he slowly loosened his grip on the young man’s collar and released him. You sighed in relief and took Woohyun’s hand into yours to comfort him. “I’ll explain everything… Just please… don’t hurt him.” You mumbled to him. Minhyuk then looked at you with slight shock and you turned to him. Your expression sad and tired you sighed and spoke. “You can leave now….”

It was silent for a while, Minhyuk seeming to refuse to leave, but you insisted and tried to persuade him to leave. “We will talk about this matter some other time… for now,” you paused and let a shaky sigh out, “let us give it some time.” You finished. Minhyuk stood there silently until Jun had urged him to leave, afterwards, he turned around and walked out of the room with his head hanging low.

You then turned to Woohyun, who looked confused and frustrated. You sighed and motioned him to sit. As he did, he looked at you and sighed. “What is going on?” He asked. You sighed once more and clasped your hands together. Where to start? With a low hum, you tell him your story, and who Minhyuk truly is to you.

“Minhyuk and I, are in an arranged marriage.” You start. Woohyun’s eyes grow in shock and he is silent. You look at him and scoffed. “I know right? In this time of day? Arranged marriage?” You sighed and looked away sadly. “This started because my older sister had disobeyed my parents. They wanted her to marry someone else, but she loved another man.” You paused and clenched the bed sheets. “A man that was deemed not worthy to my parents.” You remanence on the time that your parents would constantly pester and yell at Yura for going out on the nightly dates with her lover, how he was a troublemaker and all that other mumbo jumbo. Yura ignored it all and continued to date the man. You never once met him, but Yura had tried to promise that she would introduce him to you one day. Of course, it turned out that day may never come.

Woohyun sat there silently, trying to piece together the information and consume it to the best of his ability. “My parents heavily disapproved my sister’s choice and eventually kicked her out of the house. She was completely disregarded and almost literally erased from the family history.” You sadly explained. Woohyun listened to you with a sad expression and you could see the pity in his eyes. You let out a weak and airy laugh, seeing the obvious emotions in him. “Obviously, my parents didn’t want me falling into the same situation as her, so they proudly declared that I was going to marry someone they chose when I turn 24.” You mockingly told and forced a smile.

“And so here I am. Arranged marriage to that man you saw earlier. To a man I never once knew. To a man…” You paused, and your smile slowly fell. Your heart ached, and you sighed. “To a man who doesn’t want to marry me. To a man that already has a lover.” You finished. At those last words, Woohyun’s expression exploded into disbelief. “He…” He tried to comprehend the information and instead just lost his words. “It’s…” You began. “It’s complicated… Him an I, never wanted this. But, we were forced into this. It was obvious that we would not get along in a situation like this.” You stared down at your lap and let out a shaky breath. Woohyun watched as you let yourself calm down and finally spoke.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He said. You shake your head and laugh. “Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything.” You said. Woohyun took your hand into his and clenches it gently. You looked up at him in shock. “Woohyun?” You called out to him. He stared down at your hand, the marks where you dug your nails into and let bleed were still there and fresh. He gently rubbed them and sighed. “Had I known earlier, I could’ve saved you from this.” He told. Your eyes widen in shock and you look at him quizzingly.

“If I had asked you about this earlier, if I had known, I would’ve never let you leave that day. I would’ve never dropped you off at your parent’s house that day.” He then stood up and headed into the bathroom. He then returned with a small med kit and opened it up. Taking out some alcohol wipes and a band-aide, he cleaned your wounds and wrapped them. You watched him silently as he did so and when he was done, he looked up to you and smiled sadly. “I am so sorry.” He apologized.

You stared at him, sadly and almost relieved. For once, there was someone looking at you in true concern and care. For once, there was someone who actually wanted your happiness. Woohyun. Nam Woohyun. Such a kind and loving man who has been by your side since you two met. He was everything you yearned for, everything you needed. You were content with him by your side. Woohyun, a sweetheart that saved your life and actually cared for you. You… were incredibly grateful towards him.

Woohyun then broke the silence and quickly cleaned up the mess. He threw away the paper wraps and placed the med kit away. With a gentle smile, he laughed and placed his hands to his hips. “Aigoo, I knew that guy was suspicious. He didn’t look like your type at all, Y/N.” He joked. You smiled slightly and tilted your head a little. “I guess not.” You answered meekly. Woohyun huffed and turned to you with a large smile. “I will go get the nurse to tell them you are awake. And some food, I am sure you’re hungry.” He said. You smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Woohyun nodded and quickly rushed out. You were then left alone once more and sighed in the silence. You looked over to the open window and saw the gleaming light of the sun glitter on the window. It was so light and gentle. You then remembered Minhyuk’s words and felt a feeling of sadness and regret. “Why does he want to keep this up?” You asked yourself. “I don’t understand.”

Later on, the nurse had arrived and went over some vital checks on you. Woohyun then returned with food and your friend Mi-yeong had arrived to check on you. Afterwards, they had the doctor come in and explain to you the situation. You were given medication to reduce the fever and an ankle-brace to stabilize your ankle. You were also given orders to avoid overworking and to just rest for the next few days to avoid contamination and any kind of re-triggering to the flu. You agreed. Since you didn’t seem severely ill anymore, you were free to go and was discharged the next day. Woohyun had taken the responsibility to take you back to your apartment and watch over you.

“Watch your step.” Woohyun cautioned as the two of you walked out of the elevator and out into the hallway toward your apartment. Woohyun had a secured grasp on your arms and was carefully balancing you as you slowly walked back to your home. “I am sorry for the trouble.” You apologized to him as you reached your door and began to put the password into the padlock. Woohyun shook his head and smiled. “It’s no biggie, I am glad to help you.” He smiled. You smiled at his kind gesture and nodded.

After the two beeps and a click, the door unlocks and you open the door into your apartment. As you walked in, you noticed that it was cleaner than how you left it before. The kitchen was nice and neat, and when you entered your bedroom, there was no trash, no dirty clothes, and no mess. Woohyun followed you in and chuckled. “I had mom come in and clean up your place for you.” He smiled as he viewed the room. “My mom is a great cleaner, isn’t she?” He gleamed. You let out a small smile and nod. “Thank you Woohyun. Thank your mom for me too.”

The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his head shyly. “You’re welcome.” He smiled. You smiled back at him and placed your bag down and walked over to your phone that was laying still on your bedside counter. There were a million messages from Lian and you sighed as you erased them off your notifications. Woohyun watched as you sighed and quickly waked over to you. He took your phone out of your hand and placed it into his pocket. You immediately looked at him in shock. “H-Hey?” You called out to him and tried to reach your phone again, but he backed away and playfully ran toward your door.

“Let’s not focus on the other people and just relax for the time being.” He suggested as he opened the door and motioned you out. “Shall we eat?” He smiled. You stared at him confused and curiously, but after a while, just let it go and agreed. Maybe he is right. Time away from _them_ and the world would be a good idea. So, you nodded and walked out your room and into the kitchen. Woohyun followed behind and rolled up his sleeves as he stood beside you.

“My mom also restocked your fridge for you.” He said as he opened the fridge and began to pull out ingredients. You looked at him stunned. “R-Really?” You questioned as you stood beside him and watched. After pulling out the last ingredient he needed, the handsome man looked up with a grunt and smiled. “Don’t worry, it was for free.” He smirked and walked over to the kitchen island and placed his stuff down. “I plan to make you the best kimichi stew you will ever have and the best tteobokki ever.” He grinned as he pulled out the wrapped pork and placed it into the sink to defrost. “Some braised pork and stuff will be great too.”

You silently watched as he began to prepare all the ingredients and set up the need utensils. Was he really going make all of this for you? You never had a man cook for you, so this was new to you. Of course, Woohyun had made some snacks for you in the past, but this time it was a full-on course and he was doing it in your own kitchen.

“Are you sure you want to cook? We can just order food?” You asked. Woohyun paused as he was washing the vegetables and looked at you. “Why? You don’t trust my cooking skills?” He asked with a pout. You were taken aback by his gesture and immediately shook your head. “Oh! No! No! I just…” You paused and rubbed your arm in embarrassment. “I don’t want you doing too much work when it unnecessary. I will feel bad.” You explained. It was a small moment of silence as you two stood there, but Woohyun broke it with his hiccup-laugh and shook his head. “What do you mean work? I enjoy cooking and I want to do this for you.” He pointed at you with a soaked nappa cabbage leaf and smirked. “Besides, you are in no condition to cook for yourself nor eat the unhealthy fast food. I said I would take care of you, didn’t I? So, let me.” He put the leaf back into the bowl he was using to hold the leaves and continued to clean them.

You stared in awe as he continued to fix the food. You remembered when he had told you that. It was almost two years ago, after you had moved into the apartment for about a year and Woohyun and you were a little more closer. You had gotten into a tiny accident that resulted you to get a cast for your arm for a few weeks. Woohyun had found out about it and wanted to help you. He often drove you to work and aided you in getting the mail every day. Other times he went to get groceries with you and let you borrow his things. You were grateful, but at that time often pushed him away out of guilt. However, he was persistent and declared to you that he would help you in anything that he could. He was determined to keep you safe and sound.

You watched him and a small, genuine, smile appeared on your lips. This wasn’t a first, but you were still happy. If he really intended to cook for you, why not let him? A gentle warmth tickled your chest and you felt a little warm from the experience. What was this? You didn’t know. However, it felt nice. Yes, nice. Really nice. For the first time in forever, you felt genuinely glad to have someone next to you. Woohyun, had this lovely aura that calmed you so gently. You were feeling blessed.

“Hey? Y/N?” Woohyun suddenly called for you. You broke out of your thoughts and looked at him. “Y-Yeah?” You answered. He chuckled and pointed toward the rice cakes on the counter. “Do you mind taking those apart and cutting them for me?” He asked. You smiled and nodded. “No problem.”

The handsome man nodded and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Andddd done!” Woohyun chimed as he placed the bowl of kimichi stew onto the table and huffed in relief. You smiled and clapped for him. “Time to eat!” You cheered as you sat down in one of the chairs. Woohyun chuckled and sat down in the seat in front of you. “Wait until you try it!” He gleamed in pride. You smile and thank him for the food before immediately gouging into the delicious looking cuisine.

At the first bite, your eyes lit up and an expression of joy and shock painted across your face. You quickly smiled and pull out a thumbs up toward Woohyun, who had been looking at you in anticipation. “Oh my gosh! It’s amazing!” You complimented. You then took another bite and smiled immensely. Woohyun laughed at your reaction and confidently pointed to himself. “Of course it is good! Made by the most handsome cooking king in the world!” He gleamed. You nodded and placed another thumbs up as you took a bite from the braised pork and spicy ttoebokki. You were so delighted by the flavorful taste you didn’t even take time to breathe. Woohyun chuckled and told you to calm down.

“Whoa girl! Calm down!” He laughed as he took your hand away from the food. You looked at him in shock and embarrassment. Noticing your hastiness, you drop your hands and back away a little from the food. “Ahaha! I’m sorry!” You apologized. Woohyun just chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, you’re not in trouble. But, you need to eat slower! You’ll get indigestion if you eat too fast.” He advised. You nodded and smiled meekly. “Okay.”

Woohyun nodded and went on to eat the food as well. The two of you went on to eating nicely and had full-on friendly chats. You talked about work, about his work, you even explained a little more about your life to him and he did so back. You were getting much closer to him than usual. It was oddly nice and satisfying.

“And so, when I was busy trying to sing the high notes, my friend Dongwoo-hyung literally throws himself onto the couch and starts yelling. Sunggyu-hyung was about to hit him when he tripped and BAM! He fell over onto his face and knocking over Myungsoo in the process.” He was telling a funny story and let out chucks of laughter after every sentence. “Sunggyu-hyung was so embarrassed that he was literally just laying there unable to regain his pride and we were all laughing so hard.” He laughed whole-heartedly and leaned back to control himself. You were laughing along with him until he nearly fell off his chair. He reacted fast and flailed his arms about to balance himself and was able to keep on the chair.

You laughed even more harder and covered your mouth to contain yourself. However, as you laughed you tried to put your hand down, but instead knock your spoon out of the kimichi stew and flung some kimchi onto yourself. He laughed back at you and eventually you laughed with him. The two of you were caught in a bundle of giggles and laughter for almost a whole ten minutes before you both finally calmed down.

“Oh my gosh…” You gasped for air as you calmed down and held onto your stomach. Woohyun chuckled and smiled happily to you. “There’s the lovely laugh I have been searching for.” He smiled. You paused and looked at him as you caught your breath. Your laugh? He smirked and handed you a napkin. “Why don’t we clean up?” He suggested. You smile and nodded. “Okay.”

It was already night when the two of you finished cleaning and left yourselves to relax and talk a bit afterwards. Time had flown by so quickly when you were with Woohyun. It was sad it was over, but the moments together were so much fun and comforting. You wanted to spend more time with him, but he had to leave. He had work tomorrow.

“Are you sure you are okay on your own?” Woohyun asked as he slowly approached your door. You nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I am fine.” You assured. He sighed and crossed his arms. “You must call me when you need help or anything happens, okay?” He eyed you down. You laughed and pushed him out the door. “I got it, Woohyun. Don’t worry.” You told him. He turned around to you and looked at you sternly. “Honestly, be safe and if that Minhyuk guy comes knocking at your door or your parents come, immediately call me. Okay?” He commanded. You stared at him for a little bit and let out a small sigh. “I don’t think they will be coming here. At least not in person.” You said with a low voice. Woohyun stared at you, his stern expression now a sad one.

Suddenly, he put a hand on your head and rubbed it. You looked at him oddly. “I’ll come visit you tomorrow after work, okay?” He said as he smiled a gentle smile at you. You felt your heart flutter and a blush paint your cheeks. Slowly, you nod and he removed his hand. Sighing once more, he patted your arm and bid farewell. “Goodnight.” He smiled. You smiled back and nod. “Night.”

And with that, he walked off into the distance and into the elevator. You watched as the doors closed and he waved goodbye. Once he was gone, you took a step back into your apartment and sighed deeply. You placed a hand to your chest and clenched it. “Y/N… You can’t.” You tell yourself as you closed your door and locked it. You then walk into your room and sat silently on your bed. You stared blankly into the distance and sighed. The atmosphere was again silent and slightly cold. There was no more laughter and no more chattering. Just silence. You looked down at your phone that Woohyun returned to you after eating, and stared at the blank black screen.

“Lian must be worried sick.” You said as you take the device and begin to text Lian. You tell her you’re okay and that you wanted time alone. She agreed and you then lay on the bed in stifling silence. It was lonely again. After a while, you sit back up and decide to shower. As you searched into your closet for clothes, you find the bags that you had when you went to Lotte World. “Oh yeah…” You quickly pick up onc of the bags and pull out the bracelet you intended on giving Woohyun.

You smiled at the accessory and clenched it to your chest. “I’ll give this to him tomorrow.” You told yourself as you placed it into the bag again and hung it on your closet door knob to remind you. Afterwards, you head into the bathroom and take a nice hot shower to relax yourself.

The sun was up but the sky was cloudy. It was already mid-autumn and the weather was getting colder in preparation for winter. You had just finished eating lunch and was enjoying time in your living room, watching TV. Woohyun had said he was to visit after work, which isn’t until later this evening. So, you decided to wait a little and maybe go out to repay Woohyun’s mother for the food and cleaning. You knew Woohyun said it was all for free, but you couldn’t kill your guilt off for it.

After watching a few episodes of the newest K-drama, you turned off the TV and got your wallet and phone. You headed out of your apartment and walked out toward the landlord’s apartment room that was in the floor just above you. As you reached there, you rung the door bell, but no answer. You waited with another ring, but no one. “Hm, she might be in her office.” You suggested. The landlord’s office was on the first floor in the building beside the complex. So, you decided to check there. Taking the elevator all the way down, you thought over last night and the fun you had with Woohyun. He was such a kind and responsible man. He was gentle and smart as well. You liked his personality and he was always out to help you. You were grateful. However, there was another feeling in you that you knew was present, but refused to acknowledge.

You knew these feelings should not be present. You hated that you felt this way for Woohyun. You really did. After everything with the fake marriage and your struggle to have a stable relationship with anyone, you were heavily cautious with how you felt with Woohyun. When you first met him, you were convinced you wouldn’t feel this way. That you wouldn’t grow attached to him and nurture these feelings toward him. But, after almost three years with him, your emotions and feelings became uncontrollable. He was so kind, so gentle, so understanding, so loving. He was everything you dreamt of. He was the one. You had fallen in love with Woohyun.

However, you couldn’t convey your feelings toward him. You could never. Why? One, you were going to be in an arranged marriage, that was an obvious one. Second, he treated you more like a little sister than as a woman. He clearly called you his sister one time when he was introducing you to his friends. And thirdly…was something that greatly hindered your feeling for him. Woohyun, was once in love before. He had a lover. Even in the year you two had met, they were together. However, something happened, and they broke up in a bad way. He was devastated and heartbroken. As a friend, you tried to comfort him, but to no avail as you had no experience in love. Eventually, he got out of his depression, but you could see clearly in his heart, he still loved her and missed her dearly. You had no place in his heart. None at all.

After a while, you arrived out of the complex and was heading toward the building beside it when you heard someone call out your name.

“Y/N.” The person called out. You froze at the voice and refused to turn around. However, the person approached you and turned you around. And in that second, you were faced-to-faced with one of the last people you wanted to see right now. Lee Minhyuk.


	7. Our Promise

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 7**

**Our Promise**

“Y/N.” Minhyuk called out to you as he stared at you with eyes filled with plea and fear. You immediately retract from him and step away, not wanting to be any closer to him. He looked at you, sadly and sighed. “I want to talk to you.” He spoke up with a low voice. You stared at him skeptical, unsure if anyone was around or he would lash at you again. You didn’t want to have any more emotional breakdowns. “If it is about what you asked about that day. I told you-“

“Y/N. I need to do this.” He interrupted, seeming to know exactly what you were going to say. You stared at him take aback by his words and wondered. “Why?” You asked. The young man was silent for a bit and pondered over his own words; wondering how to explain to you his own reasons. After a few more minutes of silence, you gave up on his pitiful act and scoffed. “If you can’t explain to me why you want this, then there is no reason. Tell your parents that I want to call off this marriage. I’ll tell mine.” You said as you begin to turn away back to the building. But as you turned away, Minhyuk takes you by the arm and forced you to face him again. You immediately retract and stared at him stunned. “What are you?”

“Please…” He pleaded desperately. You looked at him and silently wondered. What did he want? What was so important that he would still continue this even though he clearly didn’t like the situation as much as you do? Was it Jungsuh? Were his parents going to threaten her if he didn’t agree? You didn’t know, and in all honesty, didn’t care. No matter what, you benefitted nothing from this and it would only make things worse. Why help him, when he didn’t even bother to care for you?

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” You refused once more. “It’s…” You paused and sighed, “It’s never going to work, Minhyuk. None of it.” You backed away, looking at him apologetically. “I’m sorry.” You said once more and turned around to head inside. This was it. This was the end. This was where you drew the line between you and Minhyuk. You planned on calling Lian and explain everything, and then telling your parents everything. Being honest, being truthful, being brave. You were going to end it. It’s been almost a week since you met him. And things turned into a turmoil. You couldn’t stand it anymore. There is no way, you were going to go through with this marriage. Not anymore.

As you reached out to the door to the building, you exhaled and clenched the handle of the door, you could still sense Minhyuk standing there. Was he going to be that persistent? Was he going to really stand there and beg you? You glanced back at him and saw him still standing there, head low and his body still. You watched as he just stood there, almost lifeless and dark. What did he want? What is there that he has that he must protect to want this dumb fraud to continue? You tightened your grip on the door and let out a shaky breath. “You idiot… just give up already.” You mumbled as you pulled the door open and walked inside, not caring about Minhyuk’s state.

You had met up with Woohyun’s mother in the building and paid her back respectfully, she refused continuously earlier, but you kept on insisting and she eventually agreed. So, the both of you were content and you began your merry way back to the apartment.

“Ah! Y/N!” She called out to you before you left out the door. You turned to her curiously and hummed in reply. The lady walked up to you and handed you a box. It was a small one, the size of a normal sized tissue box, and was wrapped in a nicely kept white wrapping. You stared at it curiously and took it from the lady with both of your hands. “What is this?” You asked. Woohyun’s mother shrugged and looked at you just as curiously. “I do not know. A woman came here a few days ago while you were gone and left this with me.” She then reached into her bag and pulled out a letter. “And she also left this.” She handed you the letter and you took it. “She didn’t want to leave it in your mailbox unprotected, so she came and asked me to keep for you.

You looked down at the box and letter and contemplated over the items. You had no idea who would leave something like this for you nor why anyone would. “You said it was a woman?” You asked. Woohyun’s mother nodded. “She was very beautiful and had long dark hair. She also was very kind.” She explained. You wondered over who it could possibly be. Lian? No… she was always with you. Mi-yeong? No, she was busy with work all week. Who was it?

You thanked her and bid your goodbyes afterwards and walked out of the building, heading back to your apartment. And still there, now standing by the complex entrance, was Lee Minhyuk. You stared at him stunned. Why the hell was he still here? You walked slowly over to him and looked at him for a while. He raised his head and looked back at you, his eyes tired and weak. You sighed and turned back toward the door.

“Jungsuh must be worried for you. Go home.” You told him as you opened the door and walked inside, leaving the poor man alone in the cold.

You silently walked over to the elevators, rode it up to your apartment floor, and went inside your home. With a loud sigh, you threw your wallet and phone onto your bed and placed the box and letter down on your desk. “I’ll look at that later.” You then took off your jacket and look up at your wall clock to examine the time: 1:39 p.m. “Woohyun won’t be here until 3:30, I should prepare some food and tidy up.” You quickly walk out of your room and head straight into the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and the left-over food from last night. “Where is the kimchi?” You fumbled in the fridge until you hear a knock at your door. Pulling your head out, you look over at the door. “Hm?”

You then walked out of the kitchen and over to the door, looking through the peep hole. “Oh?” You immediately open the door and standing there was the neighborhood mailman. “Hello.” You greeted. The man smiled and bowed. “Hello, Miss Y/N.” He greeted back. He then handed you a box and smiled. “A delivery for you.”

You took the box from his hand and smiled. “Oh? Okay, thank you!” He smiled back and bowed. “I haven’t seen you around lately, are you alright?” He asked with a concerned expression. You looked at him and awkwardly chuckled. “Ahaha! I went to visit my parents and then got sick a little, but I am fine. Don’t worry!” You assured. He nodded and grinned. “Oh okay! Well then, I will be on my way! Goodbye!” And with that, he turned away, however immediately paused. “Oh? Miss, do you by any chance know this man that is standing outside the complex?” He suddenly asked. You immediately looked up at him in shock. He’s still there?

“He has been there for a while and it’s getting fairly cold outside.” He said as he looked away worriedly. You gulped in and awkwardly grinned. “Is that so? I um…” Suddenly, a woman comes walking out of her room. It was your neighbor, Miss Katie. She was a thirty-year-old American woman who came to live in Korea. She’s been living in this complex far more longer than you have and was a nice lady. But, she was a bit rough around the edges. “Ohhhh! Y/N!!!” She greeted. “And Junghae!!” She looked over at the mailman and smiled brightly. “Nice too see you all!” She happily greeted as she ran over to you and hugged you tightly.

“H-Hello, Katie!” You greeted as she hugged you. The lovely lady then pulled away and smiled at you gleefully. “I heard from our landlord! Are you okay!” She asked you worriedly. You nodded and smiled. “I am fine.” You answered. She then looked at the mailman and gleamed. “How have you been?” She greeted. The man smiled and told her he was fine. After a little chatting, you excused yourself back inside and looked over the box. “Wonder what this is?” You said as you examined it. The “from” address was from your parent’s place. You froze and stared at it, a little afraid. Carefully, you placed the box down on the dining room counter and opened the box.

Once you opened it, you were stunned to see what was inside. It was the Rilakkuma doll Minhyuk won for you, and the box with the silver bracelet your mother gave to you. You had forgotten about them and left them back at your parents’ home. You presumed Lian may have sent them over. You pulled the bear out and stared at it a little. The emotions and memories of what had happened the day you got this guy returned, and you felt a deep sadness reemerge within you. You then placed the bear down and took the box out, placing it beside the bear.

You then find something else in the box. It was a yellow folder. You picked it up and examined it carefully. What in the world could this be? You sat yourself down on the seat at your table and moved the box away. You then opened the folder and when you pulled out the contents, you gasped. It was marriage documentations. Immediately, you dropped the papers and look at them in shock. On it had your name and Minhyuk’s name as the registrars. You stared as you wondered when and how your family had gotten these already ready.

You then see another paper underneath it. It was a letter, from Lian.

_Young Lady, I know you are probably going to ask me to tell your parents to call off the marriage. I heard from Young Master Minhyuk’s guard. Lady Y/N, these are the documents your parents have filed for your marriage. The only thing left is for the two of you to sign them. I want you to think this over carefully and consider your options. My lady… There is something I have not told you. I was asked to keep this a secret by your parents but, I feel it important in this situation. Young Master Minhyuk, is not a bad person. Over the course of the years you had been gone, I was asked by both of your parents to watch over the Young Master for a time being. In preparations to serve the both of you after the marriage. The Young Master is a kind and caring man. He means no harm. He is just… conflicted. I’ve known that he was in love with Miss Kang Jungsuh. I knew. I was afraid you would find out. I was also afraid that the Young Master would lash at you. His heart is very confused My Lady. I know it is hard. It is very hard. Jun, Minhyuk’s guard, is also very aware. But, would it be possible to give him another chance? And possibly, help him regain his former-self? The choice is yours My Lady, but I believe you could help him._

_Sincerely, Lian._

You looked over the letter once more and wondered. So, Lian knew? She knew all along that Minhyuk had a lover? Did everyone know but you? You placed the letter back down on the table and sat there silently. Your mind was trying to process and organize the information you had just obtained. Lian served Minhyuk, she knew, she wants you to help him…. For what? What is wrong with Minhyuk that everyone seems to need you to help him for so much? Who was Minhyuk before this? What the hell is going on?

You felt conflicted, confused, and frustrated. No one was telling you anything, no one was being honest with you. You had no idea what is going on anymore. You felt like a little mouse stuck in an experiment. No one cared about how you felt, you were just their toy and they continued to feed you lies to test you. But you couldn’t escape and there was no where to go. An endless cycle and no one is letting you out nor telling you the truth. You groaned loudly and combed your fingers through your hair. You ruffled it roughly and sighed as you leaned over onto the table and lowered your head. “I hate this so much.”

After letting your head cool for a few more minutes, you raised yourself back up and put the stuff into your room. Placing the documents on your desk and then throwing your bear onto your bed, you sighed and stared at the box with the bracelet in your hands. “I should wear sometime.” You told yourself as you placed on your desk with the other stuff and walked back out to the kitchen to prepare food.

By the time you were finished with all the preparations, you were pretty pooped out. You were still recovering from being sick and your ankle was just barely getting better. So, you had gotten tired pretty fast in the middle of preparations, hence, you had to take it slower than usual. But, you did it. The food was prepared, your apartment was tidied, and now all you had to do was wait for Woohyun.

With a proud smile, you looked over everything and beamed. “I hope Woohyun likes the food.” You said as you looked at each dish carefully. A fine platter of kimchi stew, grilled pork-belly, ramyun, fried rice, and japchae. It was a little much, but hey? Woohyun was a big eater anyway. You exhaled and relaxed yourself as you looked up at the clock and smiled. “He should be here any minute.” You then sit yourself at the table and proceeded to wait for him.

However, as time passed, there was no knock at the door, no ring, and no voice. No Woohyun. Ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty, even forty minutes had passed, and still no Woohyun. You began to worry. He was never late to any meeting you two had and if he was going to be late, he would always call you to tell you. But, nothing. Maybe a little longer? So, you waited some more. Eventually, two hours had passed. Still nothing. So, you decided to call Woohyun.

Quickly, you went into your room to get your phone and immediately dialed for Woohyun. “I hope he’s okay.” You said as you wait for him to pick up. However, no answer. You tried again. And once more, nothing. This was terribly concerning. So, you tried once more. You waited and waited as you listened to the low hum of the back-tone, waiting impatiently for the call to be answered and to hear his voice. And at the second you thought you were going to give up and go ask his mother, the phone answers and you hear Woohyun’s low voice.

“Y/N-Ah.” He answered. You sighed in relief and immediately answered. “Woohyun! Are you okay?” You immediately asked. There was no answer for a few seconds, but when he did, it was accompanied by a sad sigh. “Y/N-ah, I’m sorry for not calling you. But…” he paused, and you could sense a silent but very sorrowful atmosphere coming from him. “W-Woohyun?” You called out to him. “I can’t make it today. I am sorry.” He confessed. At that moment, you felt your heart sink and the pit of your stomach slightly ache. “O-Oh? Is that so?” You said, trying to conceal your disappointment. The line was silent for a while, a stifling and awkward silence. But you broke it, hoping to rid of this gloomy atmosphere.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, Woohyun.” You assured. You did not want him to feel guilty for anything, since it seemed like a personal problem that was unavoidable. “I’m sorry. Y/N. It’s just… something came up. And I couldn’t make it to visit you.” He explained. You sighed and sucked in your sadness. “It’s fine, Woohyun. Really. You have more important things.” You reassured. It was silent again and you honestly were getting tired, so you decided to just let things go. “I’ll hang up now. Please don’t worry, I am fine.” You said before the both of you hung up and you were left alone once more.

The silence was stifling and very lonely. You sighed loudly as you looked at all the food you prepared. Everything had to be put away now. “It’s fine. It’s totally fine.”

You began to gather the plates and bowls to put away when your doorbell rings, interrupting you. “Huh?” You looked at the clock and it read 7:10 p.m. “Who would be here at this time?” You wondered as you walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole. It was Katie. Immediately, you opened the door and greeted her. “Hello, Katie.” You greeted. She bowed to you and looked at you with a concerned face. “Is there something wrong?” You asked her, noticing her expression. She sighed and looked toward the elevators and then back at you.

“Y/N. I’ve asked everyone in this building and no one knows this young man that is sitting outside the complex.” She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. “Do you by any chance know him?” She asked. “He’s been sitting out there since I left this afternoon. It’s really cold outside right now too.” She looked away worriedly and then back at you. “Please tell me you know him.” She pleaded.

You stood there shocked and in disbelief. He was still there?! Minhyuk?! You were stunned. Why? Why? Why was he being so persistent? You sighed and looked down at your feet. “This idiot.” You mumbled. “Huh?” Katie questioned. You looked back up at her and forced a smile. “I’ll go check on him.” You said as you bowed and bid her goodbye. You closed your door and immediately head to your room to fetch a jacket. Quickly, you head back to the door and walk out, locking it behind you. Katie was still there, looking at you stunned. “So, you do know him?” She asked. You didn’t answer and rushed over to the elevator and down to the first floor.

“I swear, if he is still there and pouting I’m—” You burst out of the entrance and immediately look around. However, the second you step foot outside, you felt the blast of cold air hit you. “Oh my gosh!” You gasped as you quickly hug yourself and shield away from the cold air. Katie was right, it was really cold tonight. You looked around for Minhyuk but didn’t see anyone. He wasn’t sitting around anymore, nor was he standing anywhere near. “Did he leave already?” You questioned as you examined the area once more. “If he did, then good.” You looked one more time and once you were convinced he was gone, you turned back around to the complex. However, you heard footsteps, and immediately turn around. “Minhyuk.” You called out as you saw his pale face in front of you.

His skin was a pale color and his ears and nose looked red and purple, his entire body was shaking, and you could see how tired he was through his eyes. You gasped and walked over to him. “YAH? I though I told you to leave!? Why the hell are you still here?!” You scolded, anger boiling in your chest. “Are you stupid?! It’s freezing out here?!” You yelled at him and scolded him like a pissed mother. He was being reckless and stupid. What idiot stands out in the cold all day like this? “Do you want a death wish?! You could’ve frozen to death! You freaking idiot!!” You hit him on the arm and breathed out heavily from yelling at him.

It was silent for a while, he didn’t answer, and you ran out of things to say. It was a cold and silent moment until he finally spoke. “Y/N…” He mumbled. A chilling gust of wind blasted through the two of you and you shivered and gasped. Minhyuk merely winced and stood his ground. You stared at him in pity and scowled. “Why are you so persistent.” You mumbled and immediately take his hand. The second you touched his skin, you could feel the icy coldness of them and stared at his hands in shock. “How long where you out here?” You whispered. With a strong pull, you drag him along with you as you stomped back into the apartment complex and to the elevators. You did not release his hand for one second and continued to drag him all the way to your apartment room. You unlocked your room with your left hand and harshly dragged him into your apartment, inside to the warmth of your home.

After stepping in and pulling him into the dinning room, you released him finally and stared at him crossly. “Stay here and get warm. I’ll go get some heat-packs.” You sighed and head into your room, leaving him alone in the dining room, and quickly dig into your drawers. You found some packs of heat-packets and quickly took them out to Minhyuk. When you returned, he was still standing there, blankly. You walked up to him and handed the packs to him. “Warm up your hands, ears, and lips.” You commanded. He just stood there staring at you sadly. You sighed in annoyance and forcibly placed one into his hands and then clasping them together over the pack. You then took another two and began to rub and heat them up to then immediately place onto his ears.

“Hurry up and heat up the one in your hands.” You said as you concentrated on keeping the packs on his ears comfortable. “Do it or you will have cramps and maybe worse, lose a finger.” You scolded. It took a little bit, but he eventually obeyed and began to rub the packet. You stood there in front of him quietly as you held the packets on his ears and stared at the wall behind him, avoiding any eye-contact. You actually didn’t want to do this, but he wasn’t going to listen to you. You stood there in front of him silently and could feel his slow but warm breaths. He was a tall man, so you had to tiptoe a bit to reach him and you had to get a little close to reach him.

You were actually only just a few inches away from his face. However, you were actually trying to ignore that and focus on getting him warm. This idiot could’ve frozen to death and it would be all your fault. You sighed and took a glance at him. You were pretty up-close to him and even though he looked pretty distraught, he was still handsome and cute. His puppy-like eyes and sharp features, as well as his long strands of hair that delicately hang over his face. Since you had your hands at his ears, you could feel his hair and surprisingly, it was soft. Cold, but soft. How could such a cute and handsome looking man, be such a jerk?

You held the packets at his ears for a little more longer and then stepped back, removing them. You then placed one of them on his lips, reluctantly. His lips were still purple and needed to be warmed up. It was an awkward silence and you looked away irritated. “If you’re alive, then please use your own hands to hold this.” You said as you looked away from him.

He didn’t answer you, but he slowly lifted his hands and took the packet from you. As he did, his large hands gently brushed against yours and you could feel the warmth from his skin. It was the warmth that he obtained from the heat-packet. A much better feeling compared to earlier. You quickly removed your hand and gave him the other packet. “Sit down at the table, you need some warm food. Being in the cold for that long…” You paused and turned away from him. “…You need to keep yourself warm inside and out.” You finished as you quickly took the bowls and plates of food into the kitchen to reheated them in the microwave.

Minhyuk slowly walked over to the dining table and sat down silently. You could hear his footsteps and movement but did not bother to look over at him. Once each platter was heated, you quickly but carefully, placed them back at the dining table and placed another one in. Each time, you took a short glance at Minhyuk and wondered to yourself: why were you doing this? As you waited for the last bowl of kimchi to heat up, you started to hear a low roar of thunder and eventually, a gradual pace of pattering of rain drops against the windows. You looked over at Minhyuk and sigh to yourself in relief. If you had not went out to fetch him, he may have gotten wet and worse.

Suddenly, the sound of the beeping from the microwave alerts you and you break out of your thoughts. Quickly, you open the microwave up and carefully take the hot plate out. You placed it on the table and then turn back into the kitchen to get the cups. You pulled out two glass cups from your cabinet and then looked inside your fridge for the container of cold water. You poured some for yourself, and then immediately paused when you were about to pour for the other cup. You pulled the container away and put it back inside the fridge. You then head over to your coffee pot and poured the remaining hot water into Minhyuk’s cup. He was probably still cold, hot water would do better.

You walked over to the table and placed the cup beside his plate and yours beside your own. You then sat down and looked at him. “You can eat now.” You said as you began to get yourself some rice and began eating. He merely sat there silently for a while, not saying anything. You glanced at him and was growing quite annoyed by his reluctant behavior. So, you took the rice and gave him a spoon full of rice, another spoon full of kimchi stew, some meat, and some vegetables. You stared at him crossly and sighed. “Eat.” You said. He just sat there and stared at you. You sighed once more and took his spoon and filled it with food. You then reached over and shoved the entire spoon full into his mouth. “Eat you idiot. I’ll listen to what you have to say, so just eat and stop being a gloomy teenager.” You scolded as you left the spoon in his mouth and sat back down. “It’s already so depressing here anyway.” You complained as you continued to eat.

After the two of you finished eating and you cleaned everything up, you had let Minhyuk sit in your living room. You walked over and sat beside him on the couch.

“I will be honest with you.” You began. “I don’t really like you. The way you treated me was way to harsh.” You told as you thought over the past events. “I have no choice in this marriage matter and even if I did, I would have never agreed to this.” You sighed and leaned back onto your couch. “No one ever tells me anything and is truthful to me. No one explains anything to me. Yet I have no way to escape it.” You bit down on your bottom lip and gave a sad expression. “If you truly want me to agree to this, if you truly want to do this….” You looked over to him and stared at him with a serious expression. “Tell me why. Truthfully, tell me why. And I will leave to your truth to whether it is reasonable enough for me to care and help you.” You asked. “I can’t help you if you’re not going to be truthful to me and actually act like you care. Because if you don’t care about me, I won’t care about you.”

It was silent for a while, the man not speaking at all. The room was silent and all you could hear was the pitter-patter of rain outside. Suddenly, Minhyuk sighed and lowered his head. “I need to do this to protect Jungsuh. But…” He paused and clenched his fists. “I also need to protect Minjae.” He said. Once you heard his words, you looked at him in shock and confusion. “Minjae? Your younger brother?” You questioned. What did Minjae have to do with this? Minhyuk looked over at you and you could see the pain and frustration within his expression. “If I don’t marry you, Minjae would have to marry you. He would have to take over the company. He would have to bear the weight as the remaining heir to our family.” You explained. “I can’t just dump all of that on him. He is still young. And he has a dream to reach.” Minhyuk told with sorrow in his voice.

You looked at him stunned and confused. Minhyuk wanted to protect his little brother. Of course, Jungsuh was his other priority, but it seemed like Minjae, was his upmost priority. You stared at him silently and pondered over everything. Over all the things that had happened up to now. All the things he had done to you, all the things you had to endure. All of it was for Minjae. He did it for the little brother he loved so much. He did this, to avoid Minjae from meeting the same terrible fate… you had.

You slowly back away from him and stood up from your place. You blankly looked out into space and let the information process. Will you… forgive Minhyuk… and continue this? Will you…. Keep going? You asked yourself as you thought. You knew how it felt to be left alone, you knew how it felt to have all the burden be dumped on you. You knew. You then sighed and let your mind relax a bit. Letting out all the conflict, you came to a conclusion.

“If I help you…” You paused and clenched your fists tightly, “…promise me…” You sighed and let out a shaky breath. “…you won’t push me away like that… ever again.” You finished. “I can’t help you if you won’t even try to help me.” You said as you looked down at him. “I’m doing this for your brother. Because… I know how it feels to be abandoned and left with the burden.” You bend down and kneel in front of Minhyuk, looking at him with a slightly reluctant expression. “Now, what will you chose?” You asked.

He slowly raised his head and looked at you. The two of you were staring into each other’s eyes. It was as though in that moment, the both of you could see each other’s struggles, as though there was a small light that said, “Hey, the both of you are stuck in a similar situation, you’re the same”. And with that tiny light, Minhyuk smiled and bowed to you in thanks. “Thank you.” He said in a light, relieved, and gentle voice. You smiled slightly and held your pinky out. He looked at you confused. “I need a promise. Or else I’m not doing it.” You said. He looked at your finger and then back at you. You urged him, and he eventually agreed. He gently wrapped his pinky around yours and sealed the promise.

“Okay. It’s a deal.” You said as you pulled away and stood up. However, just as you stood up, a loud thunder clap boomed and almost scared you half-to-death. The lights started to flicker, and you immediately looked outside. It was now heavily pouring rain and you could barely see anything outside. You then looked at Minhyuk. “Did you come here by yourself?” You asked him. He looked up and nodded. “Yeah. I took a taxi here. I wanted to come alone.” He explained. You looked back outside and frowned. “It’s raining really hard…” You thought for second and sighed. “There is no way a taxi would come through and I don’t want Jun to come out in this weather.” You mumbled to yourself. There was only one choice. You sighed and looked back at the young man.

“Minhyuk… you… uh…” You rubbed the back of your head awkwardly and frowned. “I can’t let you go out alone like this nor can I get Jun to come over in this weather.” You paused and sighed as you looked away. “I think… you might have to stay here for the night.” You said as you glanced at the window. “It doesn’t look like it’ll let up any time soon.” You explained. The young man looked at you and then at the window and sighed. “I…” He spoke but you shook your head. “It’s fine.” You quickly walked over to your room and came back out with three blankets and a pillow. “You can sleep in the living room.” You said as you dropped the stuff down with a light plop.

Minhyuk stared at you confused and shocked. “Um…” He began as he examined the stuff. “Don’t get me wrong.” You spoke up as you looked away. “I’m not that inhuman to let someone out in the cold rain… unlike someone.” You snarked as you walked away and towards your room. “There is a bathroom over there to the right of you and if you are hungry for a snack, there is snacks in the pantry on the left of the fridge.” You said as you reached your bedroom door and stopped. You looked back and glanced at him. He slowly stood from his seat and looked over at you. You watched as he stared and you sadly and sighed. “This doesn’t mean I’ve completely forgiven you for how you treated me, Minhyuk.” You said sadly. His eyes grew slightly in shock, but relaxed and turned into sadness. “I’m sorry.” You said as you turned back and closed your bedroom door.

It was the next morning and you were already awake. You were in the shower and hurrying because your break was now over. You started work again today and needed to get ready. It was amazing how fast your “vacation” went by. So many things happened within the week that it was hard to believe it all happened. You sighed as you turned off the water and let yourself drip off. You stood there silently. “I wonder if Minhyuk is up.” You asked yourself as you stepped out and began to dry yourself. As you dried, you got ready to change into your clothes. You put on your underwear and was looking for your bra, but it wasn’t there. “Did I forget to get it?” You asked yourself as you looked around. “I probably did.” You said as you grabbed a towel, wrapped it around your chest, and then grabbed your pants and shirt. You stepped out of the bathroom and let the warm steam air out into your bedroom. You then walked over to your closet and opened it up.

As you dug inside, you found your bra and quickly removed your towel, but… at that moment, you hear a knock and the door to your bedroom open.

“Y/N? I—”

The second you heard him enter, you froze and looked at him in absolute shock. He too wasn’t ready for the situation and when he turned to look at you, his eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed a bright red. He walked in on you.

“YAH!?”


	8. A stressful day

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 8**

**A stressful day**

“YAHH?!” You scream in horror and immediately cover yourself with your arms. Minhyuk immediately retracts and shuts the door as fast as he had walked in. You stood there, shocked and dumbfounded. Did he just? You took a few minutes to let it sink in. “H-He…?” You fall to the floor as you had your arms wrapped around your chest and let out a shaky breath. “LEE MINHYUK!”

About twenty minutes later, you had changed and the both of you were standing outside the apartment complex awkwardly. You honestly didn’t want to talk to him right now. This was incredibly embarrassing, and it was right after the two of you seemed to be getting on better terms. What a way to start the morning? You sighed and wrapped your jacket around you tighter as you looked out toward the direction of the open streets. You had work today, so you were going to head to the café, but you didn’t know what Minhyuk was going to do. You didn’t want to up-and-ditch him, but you also were too shaken up to speak to him.

After a little while of just standing there, you huffed and begin to walk away toward the bus station, it didn’t matter anymore. It wasn’t like he was truly concerned about you and he wasn’t really your husband. There was no need to converse and tell him where you were going. However, when you begin to walk away, you see a black vehicle come up the street and park right in front of the two of you. “W-who?” You were going to ask until a familiar face pops out of the car and quickly walks toward the two of you.

“Jun?” Minhyuk called out. Jun bowed toward you two and greeted politely. “Young Master Minhyuk, Lady Y/N.” He greeted. You bowed back to him and watched as he looked up at Minhyuk. “I got a call from Miss Kang asking where you were. I presumed you would be here.” He then looked over to you and nodded. “And I was correct.” He spoke with a sense of relief. “I was…” Minhyuk paused and hesitated. He seemed unsure on how to explain. “I just wanted to talk to her.” He said. “It started raining heavily last night, so I let him stay over.” You added. He looked over to you in shock and so did Jun.

“So, I presume you two are on better terms?” He asked wearily. You were about to speak but stopped midway and hesitated. The two of you were on better terms compared to last time, however, it wasn’t in the best terms. You tried to organize your words in our head, but you didn’t know how to place them out. “We… um…”

“We made an agreement. Things are better.” Minhyuk spoke up. You looked over to him a little shocked. “Is that so?” Jun eyed the both of you. Minhyuk nodded confidently and smiled. “You don’t believe me, Jun?” He asked. Jun was taken aback, but just sighed and smiled. “No, I believe you.” He sighed and looked over to you. “I apologize for any inconvenience that the Young Master has given you.” He bowed. You stared in absolute shock. “A-Ah? I-it’s okay!” You say as you shake your hands in defense. Jun lifted himself back up and smiled. “Young Master can be a handful.” He commented. You looked at the man awkwardly and remember the event from earlier. “Ahaha…”

“Jun, what are you here for?” Minhyuk groaned as he rolled his eyes. Jun cleared his throat and looked back at the young man. “I came to pick you up. Your brother needs your presence back at the estate.” He explained. Minhyuk raised a brow and tilted his head in curiosity. “Minjae needs me? For what?” He asked. Jun sighed and reached into his pocket. He quickly pulled out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. “Something about a broken computer and glitchy game console.” He told. You immediately saw Minhyuk’s expression sour and a disappointed expression paints his face. The man takes a deep sigh and then groans. “I thought I told him not to touch my games?” He angrily mumbled.

You had no idea what was going on, but brushed it off. You needed to head to work now or else you would be late. “Um?” You cleared your throat as you pointed toward the opposite direction. “I need to go now. Um…. Bye.” You tried to bid farewell. Quickly, you bowed to the both of them and began to walk away, but Jun called out to you. “Young Lady? Are you heading to work?” He asked. You stopped and turned back at them. “Um, yes.” You answered. “Why don’t I send you?” He suggested. You looked at him a little shocked and then at Minhyuk. “Um, don’t you need to go back to Minjae?” You asked. Jun smiled and shook his head. “It is a minor issue. And dropping you off will be quick. Right? Young Master Minhyuk?” He looked over at the blonde and smiled. You looked over at him and saw a confused and annoyed look in him.

“Aha! You don’t—”

“Please, My Lady.” Jun insisted. You paused and thought over it carefully. You were still quite awkward with Minhyuk and didn’t want to bother him anymore. And taking a bus would just be less awkward. But riding with them now would be faster and easier. You didn’t know how to combat your pride and your need. Just as you were about to refuse again however, Minhyuk comes up to you and takes your hand. “Let’s go.” He said as he dragged you off and into the car. “Ah?! Yah?!” You question. But, as always, he does not listen and pushes you into the car. As fast as he pushed you in, he closed the door and rushed over to the other side of the car and hopped inside beside you. Jun was also fast on his feet to hop into the vehicle and was already ready to start the car. What a feisty and quick group of dudes they were.

“Where is your work, My Lady?’ Jun asked as he was setting up the GPS. You sighed as you buckled your seatbelt. “I work at the Lotte Café in town.” You told. Jun nodded and quickly typed in the address. Meanwhile, you were sitting awkwardly next to Minhyuk and was trying very hard to avoid eye-contact. How awkward and bothersome. Honestly were slowly getting over the fact that he saw you naked, but it still irked you and he hasn’t even said sorry. What kind of person doesn’t even say sorry when he literally barged into you as you were changing? The audacity. On second thought, you were still frustrated with the situation and the more you thought about it, the more irritating it was.

Jun had started the car and was already driving off towards your workplace. It was a silent and awkward ride. Your neck was aching from having your head turned away for so long and you felt super stiff. After a while, you took a glance at Minhyuk and could see him just sitting there silently with no expression on. He didn’t even bother to look your way, which was totally fine. But as the glance became a look and then into a stare, you began to admire his handsome features and beautiful points. His smooth skin, his flawless facial structure, and his soft and long locks of blonde hair. But, what most was captivating was his eyes. They were the most outstanding to you. So large, so deep, so puppy-like, and so lovely. They were captivating. You found yourself lost in his eyes and didn’t even notice that the three of you had already arrived at your workplace.

“Lady Y/N?” Jun called out. You didn’t hear him. “Lady Y/N/” He spoke louder. At that moment, Minhyuk had looked over to you and you immediately snapped back into reality and turn away in embarrassment. “A-Ah?” You gasped as you backed away and looked around. “Oh? W-We are h-here?” You spoked as you try to unbuckle your seatbelt. But, you were so embarrassed and confused that you awkwardly fumbled with the belt. Minhyuk noticed and quickly helped you out. “Here…” He softly spoke as his hands gently touched yours and easily unbuckled the seatbelt. You tried to avoid eye-contact and bowed to him in thanks. “T-Thank you…” You then quickly thanked Jun and opened the door to head to work. The day was already so stressful.

“Young Master.” Jun called out to him as he watched you walk away. “Hm?” Minhyuk answered. Jun glanced at him through the rearview mirror and sighed. “So, she agreed?” He asked. Minhyuk was silent for a few minutes, but then answered. “Yeah. We have our own conditions, but yeah.” He answered with a sad tone. Jun nodded and sighed as he took his eyes off of him and looked back to the front. “She is a generous girl. I will be honest, Young Master. But, you hurt her very badly and I wasn’t expecting her to forgive you so easily.” He said. Minhyuk scoffed and looked down at his lap. “She hasn’t forgiven me.” Jun looked up at him in shock. “She hasn’t?” He questioned. Minhyuk nodded and sighed in disappointment. “I told her the truth, and about Minjae. She is doing this for him. Not for me.” Minhyuk let out an empty chuckle and rubbed his head. “I messed up bad.” He said in between sighs. Jun sighed in disappointment and nodded. “Yes, you did. You did.”

“Are you sure you are okay?” Mi-yeong asked you as she followed you around the café. You sighed and nodded for the millionth time today. “Yes, Mi-yeong. I am fine now.” You replied in annoyance. Mi-yeong pouted and wrapped her arms around yours. “Y/N-ah! You scared me half-to-death that day!” She scolded. You sighed and looked at her in guilt. “I’m sorry.” You apologized. She stared at you for a few seconds and then sighed. “Next time call me and tell when you are sick, so I don’t have to come barging in to find you in a zombie-like state.” She scolded as she poked her knuckle onto your forehead roughly. “And remember, I am your friend. It’s okay to let yourself out to me.” She said with a sad tone and pout. You looked up at her and smiled. “Thank you.” Is all you say as you pushed her off of you and pointed toward an incoming customer. “Now, stop worrying and go to work.” You nagged. Mi-Yeong sighed and rolled her eyes. “Okay…” She groaned playfully and waved goodbye as she went back to the cashier.

You chuckled as you watched her leave. You then go back to cleaning up the remaining things off the table to return them back to the kitchen. As you walked into the kitchen, you see your manager come by and bow to him. “Oh! Y/N! You’re back!” He greeted. You smiled and nodded. “Yes.” You answered. He smiled and thumbed-up to you. “I hope you had a nice break.” He smiled. You awkwardly smiled back and chuckled. “Ahaha! Yeah…” You nodded and fibbed. Hell to that break, you thought.

After he had left, you quickly went into the kitchen to clean up and head back out into the café. And when you returned, you were met with someone you didn’t expect to be there. Minhyuk’s girlfriend. “Hello.” Jungsuh greeted your friend at the counter. You quickly turn around and hide your face. “What the heck?!” You whispered in fear. Why was she here? You stood there feeling awkward and afraid. Of all the places to see her? At your own work? You slowly turned back to see her walking away and sitting down at the tables in the corner. You watched and then felt you gut churn. Did she remember how you looked like? Who you were? You didn’t know. And hoped she didn’t remember you. You also didn’t want to go serve her when her coffee was ready.

You quickly lowered your face as you walked past her and upstairs to the second floor of the café. “Aish! This is such an embarrassing day!” You complained as you hustled upstairs and began to try helping any customers with anything. You decided that hiding up here would be good. More people chilled up here and its always busier upstairs, so you had things to do as Mi-yeong and the others can deal with the first floor. You had enough with dealing with people related to Minhyuk for the day. However, about twenty minutes into your work upstairs, you hear Mi-yeong call for you as she was walking up the stairs. “Y/N! It’s lunch break!” She rushed upstairs and spots you as you were finishing up sending an order to a table. She then runs over and tugs at your arm. “C’mon! Let’s go eat!” She insisted. You sighed and nodded. “Just a second, let me go get my bag from the locker room.” You told her. She nodded and quickly hustled back downstairs.

You followed behind as you headed toward the locker rooms, however, when you turned the corner to the hallway that lead to the locker rooms, someone runs right into you. “AH!” She yelped as the both of you collide and nearly fall over. “Oh my gosh! I am sorry!” You gasped as you tried to balance yourself. The second the person looks up at you though, you gasp and felt your heart sink. It was Jungsuh. “O-Oh?!” You backed away and immediately bowed, hoping to have hide your face. “I-I’m so sorry!” You apologized. Jungsuh immediately bowed down and shook her head. “No, no! I ‘m sorry! I should’ve watched where I was going!” She apologized back. You shook your head as you held your head down. “It’s fine…” You decided to keep your head down and not cause a commotion, but things just got worse from there.

“Jungsuh?” Minhyuk’s voice is heard from in front of you. You froze in your spot and refused to look up. Why the hell was he here now?! You thought he had left you to see his brother?! Slowly, you raised your head up, but not too much to let your face be seen and backed away, but you just hit the corner of the wall behind you and yelp in pain. “GAh!” You yelped as you straighten your back and held it. “O-Oh?! Are you okay?!” Jungsuh asked worriedly as she looked over to you. You nodded your head and let out a weak reply. “Um… Y-Yeah…” You groaned as you stepped back, but again hit the wall. “Aish!” You groaned as you rubbed your back again. “Be careful!” Jungsuh worriedly said as she moved you away, but as she did, you had lifted your face and she got a good look at you. “Oh?” She reacted as she saw you and you immediately noticed.

“Crap.” You mumbled as you tried to move away and head into the locker room, but you hear another voice and froze. “Y/N?” You turned back toward Minhyuk’s direction and see Woohyun approaching from behind. His expression concerned and shocked. “Minhyuk?” He questioned. You looked back at him and then Minhyuk and then glanced back at Jungsuh. “Oh no.” You mumbled in distress. Woohyun walked by with a crossed expression and then at you. “Why are you two together?” He asked. You stared at him in shock and shook your head. “N-no. Woohyun, it’s not—”

“What is it to you?” Minhyuk asked. You looked back at him in even more shock and hollered in annoyance within yourself. “Minhyuk?!” You called out in shock. Jungsuh then looked at you and then at him. “Are you… his…?” She hesitated and then stared at you with realization. “I—”

“Jungsuh, I will explain things to you later.” Minhyuk butts in and then pulls her to him. “Y/N, I am sorry for the disturbance.” He apologized as he began to turn to Jungsuh and speak, however, Woohyun stops him and stares at him in slight anger. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked as he looked over at Jungsuh. Minhyuk glared at him and shoved him off. “It’s none of your business.” He answered. Woohyun grabs him again and angerly scoffs. “It’s all of my business. Y/N is my responsibility.” Woohyun sternly stated. “Your responsibility?” Minhyuk questioned with a scoff. Woohyun scowled and tightened his grip on Minhyuk. “She’s like a little sister to me. And I don’t tolerate with men hurting and using my little sister.”

When you heard those words, you felt your chest ache and the sensation of sadness flow in you. But you had no time to feel sad, you needed to stop this. “Woohyun.” You called out to him as you tried to remove his arm from Minhyuk’s. He doesn’t, and you begin you tug at them, “Woohyun, I will explain later, but please don’t fight.” You begged. Woohyun stood his ground and stared at Minhyuk in escalating fury. “You may be her fiancée by arrangement, but don’t you think this is too cruel?” Woohyun furiously questioned as he stared at him and Jungsuh. “You’re literally the worst.”

“Woohyun!” You yelled as you finally break him away and push him toward the door. “Woohyun, please let us go talk elsewhere.” You then turned back toward Minhyuk and bowed to him and Jungsuh. “I am so sorry for this. Please forgive him.” You bowed deeper and apologized. “I am so sorry.”

“Y/N-Ah?!” Woohyun angrily tried to pull you back but you refused. However, you felt someone force you back up and then you were faced-to-face with Minhyuk. At that moment, you could see a different look in his eyes. A look of regret and sorry. Another hint of sorrow and disappointment. His eyes, were very, very, emotional. The first you had ever seen in him. No more anger nor hatred, only mixed and confusing emotions. You were confused and scared. What is he--?

“Y/N…” He gently spoke. You stared at him and felt extremely confused. What was he doing? “I need to talk to you.” You stared at him in shock. “H-Huh?” He grabbed your hand and began to lead you out. “Just us.”


	9. Bittersweet Lies

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 9:**

**Bittersweet lies**

“Y/N…” He gently spoke. You stared at him and felt extremely confused. What was he doing? “I need to talk to you.” He told. You stared at him in shock. “H-Huh?” He grabbed your hand and began to lead you out. “Just us.”

With a simple tug, he pulled you out of the café and into the cold air, leaving Jungsuh and Woohyun to themselves. Minhyuk’s large hands were wrapped tightly around your hands as he tugged you off to who-knows-where. You were incredibly confused as he pulled you away deeper into the town and farther away from the café. “M-Minhyuk?” You called out to him. He did not answer. “M-Minhyuk-ssi…” You called out once more. But, he still did not look back at you. “Yah?!” You yelled out angrily and try to pull away. “You’re hurting me!” You tugged your arm away from him and he immediately stops. “A-Ah…” He looked down at his hand, tightly wrapped around yours, and lets it go. You rub your hand in pain and frown. “What do you want…?” You asked.

Minhyuk sighed and looked away as you looked up at him. You scoffed. “What do you need to tell me that is so important that you had to drag me almost a mile away from the café and rudely leave behind Woohyun and Jungsuh?” You question angrily. Minhyuk looked around and noticed how far he had brought you. It was in the middle of an unknown part of the town, and the both of you were sure you two have never been on this part of the place yourselves. You sigh in disappointment and stare a him with an annoyed expression. “Lee Minhyuk!” You shouted. He jumps at your burst of anger and stared at you in surprise. “What. Do. You. Need?” You ask once more. “Um…” He mumbles.

“I went to see my brother earlier. And he told me something important.” He paused and looked down at his feet nervously. You raise a brow, curious of what his point was. “He told me our parents will be returning soon.” He paused again and took a breath in. “He said they were halfway done with our marriage preparations. And…” Minhyuk looked straight into your eyes, his expression read of concern and sadness. “They want us to live together.”

You stared in absolute shock. They want you to what? Your parents, want you, and him, to live together?! You step back stunned by this turn of events. You knew both of your parents wanted you together as fast as they could, so it was not too surprising that this would happen, but… why so fast? “H-Hold up… why…? Why so suddenly?” You asked, still unable to comprehend the situation. “And when you say soon, when exactly is soon?” You were now incredibly on edge for your parents. Things were just going by too fast for you to contain.

“Minjae said they want us to get closer. To get used to each other.” He sighed. You rolled your eyes and sighed. Minhyuk then spoke again. “And soon…” He paused and looked away. “Tomorrow.” He answered. “TOMORROW?!” You holler. He flinched back and rubbed his head. “Yeah…” You sighed and stare in disbelief. “Tomorrow. They are coming back tomorrow. Tomorrow and they’ll make us do all this crap…” You groaned in irritation and shut your eyes to cool yourself down. “They have the house and everything ready for us too.” Minhyuk informed. You groaned even louder at that and turned around angrily with a huff. “Whatever…” You then began to walk away back towards the direction the two of you came from.

It was so stressful. Your parents always doing whatever they wanted to do, the situation never in your favor. You were getting tired of this. To live together already? When the two of you barely met? The two of you. You scoffed aloud and crossed your arms as you walked on. “There is a very good reason why they want this…” You mumbled. You thought back to all the times you’ve spent time with Woohyun, with your friends, and always tried to ignore them for blind-dates, lying to them that your phone was dead or work was way too busy. You knew now that they were doing things so fast to avoid you from ignoring them. And although you did not want to think it this way, you felt it was also a way to get Minhyuk away from Jungsuh by his own parents. They did not approve of Jungsuh. Not one bit, and they would do anything to keep her out of this marriage. However, Minhyuk would not allow it.

You sighed at the thought and looked down at your feet sadly. “Why does it have to be this way?” You mumbled. “We could always ditch everything and run away?” Minhyuk suddenly popped in beside you, scaring you half-to-death. “Oh my gosh!” You jump back. Minhyuk looked at you oddly. You sighed and frowned. “I’m not running away. You and me both already promised… and…” You paused and looked away. “And?” He questioned. You sighed and pushed him away from you. “And even if we did run away, there is no way you’d let Minjae take this burden.” You scoffed and continued to walk on. “So, there is no other option for us.” You yelled out.

Minhyuk watched you as you walked on annoyed and smiled to himself. “Thank you…” He mumbled. You did not hear him, but it was okay. Minhyuk then quickly ran up to you and continued to walk along with you. “Why are you following me?” You asked. Minhyuk shrugged. “My car is back this way, and…” He hesitated his words, pausing with a small frown. You scoffed as you glanced at him. “Why are you hesitating?” You asked. “There is nothing between us to be hesitating about your girlfriend.” You told. Minhyuk looked at you curiously. “I just thought… You know… since you…” He paused again. You groaned and sighed. “Stop being so hesitant.” You stopped and turned to him with an irritated expression. “We are going to be together for a while, might as well get used to it.” You pointed at him and smirked. “So, you need to stop being an ass and I don’t know…?” You poked him on the chest. “Learn to consider my feelings.” You snarked. “Cuz now, I missed my lunch break because of you and I will be five minutes late to work.”

You huffed and bite your bottom lip in annoyance. “Let’s go back now.” You quickly turn back toward the café and walked off, but you weren’t too keen in keeping your eyes peeled that you nearly run into a bicyclist who was speeding down the sidewalks. “Yah?!” Minhyuk yelled out as he immediately grabbed a hold of you and pulled you straight into his arms and away from the path of the speeding bicycle. Within seconds you were tightly held in his arms, heart beating, and in complete shock. “Yah?! Watch where you are going?!” He scolded as he held onto you. You gasped and looked back at the bicyclist who treaded on.

“I-I’m sorry…” You breathe out shakily. Slowly, he removes his arms from around you and looks at you, though his hands still laying atop your hips. “You’re always getting yourself in trouble, huh?” He nagged. You sighed and looked away. “Be quiet.” Minhyuk sighed and looked down to his hands, they were still on you. You too then noticed it and immediately backed away. “Ahem…” You cleared your throat. “Let’s return back.” You quickly hurried off toward the direction of the café, cheeks feeling a little flushed.

Back at the café, you had returned to a very angry manager, and worried Mi-Yeong and Woohyun. “Y/N-ssi? Why did you suddenly disappear from work?” Your manager asked. You bowed down in apology. “I am sorry.” You sadly spoke. “You are in big trouble missy, I didn’t think your vacation would turn you like this?” He scolded. You winced at his words and bowed once more. However, Minhyuk quickly walks up beside you and pulled you up from your position. “Please don’t blame her. I needed to talk to her for some personal emergency.” He explained. Your manager looked at him questioningly and so did you. “And you are?” He asked. Minhyuk paused and looked at you. You looked back at him and hoped he had a good explanation for this.

“I am…” He hesitated and glanced at Jungsuh who was sitting in the café booths nearby. “She is my fiancée.” He spoke. Your eyes widen, and your friend’s mouth gaped. Your manager too was incredibly shocked. Minhyuk bowed and introduced himself. “My name is Lee Minhyuk. My mother owns Sunshine Styles and my father owns Lee’s Ethereal.” He explained. You stared at him in absolute shock and disbelief. Now that you thought about it, you never knew what his family’s work was. To think, his mother was the owner of Korea’s biggest fashion company and his Dad…

“Oh my god! Your father owns our café?!” Mi-Yeong gasped. Your manger was speechless and everyone around you was stunned. Even Woohyun. “O-OH! I am so sorry!” Your manager bowed and forced Mi-Yeong to bow as well. “I did not know you were the first son to the Lee family. I am so sorry sir.” He apologized. You glanced down at them and then at Minhyuk. So, his family owned Lee’s Ethereal, the biggest café and restaurant cooperation in South Korea. “It’s fine. No need to apologize.” Minhyuk chuckled awkwardly. He made them stand straight again and let them relax. “It was my fault she was late. I promise not to do that again.” He explained. However, your manager shook his head and laughed awkwardly. “AHAHAHA! No! it is fine, sir. She is your fiancée. You have all the right to take her out in emergencies. Besides, I was just worried about her!” He awkwardly explained. You rolled your eyes at his obvious acting and looked over to Jungsuh who was sitting there with a sad expression. You watched as she spun the straw in her cup slowly, eyes focused only at the cup and her expression lifeless.

“Y/N-ssi?” Your manager called out to you. You immediately turn around and looked at him. “Can I speak with you in my office for a second?” He then looked at Minhyuk. “If it is okay with your handsome fiancée.” He smiled. You cringed at him and sighed. Minhyuk forced a smile and nodded. “It is okay, I have to leave now anyway.” He then looked at you and grinned. “See you later then?” He smiled. You stared, disgusted by this terrible acting from the both of them, but nodded with an awkward smile. “Y-Yeah…” And with that, your manager pulled you away to the back with Mi-Yeong following behind. Leaving Minhyuk with Woohyun.

“What gives you the right to be lying through your teeth like that?” Woohyun asked. Minhyuk sighed and turned away from him. “None of your business.” He answered curtly. Woohyun scoffed, not believing how ridiculous this was. “Y/N obviously does not want to be with you, and you obviously don’t want to be with her.” Woohyun then glanced over at Jungsuh and scoffed. “You’re only making things worse.” Minhyuk turned to him angrily and growled. “What gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do?” He huffed. “You’re not the one being forced to get married.”

Woohyun scoffed and nodded with a smirk. “I’m not.” He stepped closer to Minhyuk and stared at him with eyes of fury. “But Y/N is my responsibility. And I will not allow some already taken rich man hurt her for his selfish wants.” He scoffed and pushed pass Minhyuk angrily. Minhyuk was left there taken aback. He then looked at Jungsuh who was already walking towards him. “Let’s talk.” She quickly spoke as she walked out of the café. Minhyuk sighed and followed her out.

“WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU ARE ENGAGED TO THE SON OF OUR CEO?!” Your manager screamed in frustration. You and Mi-Yeong flinched back in fear. “I um…” You stuttered, unable to find a solution to this. You could not tell him it was all a sudden arranged marriage and that you two were not really, “engaged.” But, how the hell are you going to lie about it all and make up an entire love story. Impossible.

“Did you know?” He asked Mi-Yeong. She shook her head. “I am as shocked as you are, manager-nim.” She fearfully answered. “Y/N…” He called out. You raised your head in reply. “How long have you two been together?” He asked. You freeze, not knowing how to answer him. “We… um…” You mumbled. You really wished Minhyuk was here, he seemed batter at this than you. Your manager waited for your answer patiently. “We… have been engaged since last week…” You answer meekly. Your manger raised a brow curiously. “Last week? So, during your vacation?” He questioned. You nodded, hoping that would drive him away from his initial question. He huffed and rubbed his temple. “When is the wedding?” He asked. You smiled wearily and shrugged. “Unknown.” You answered. He sighed at your answer and waved the two of you off. “Go, I need to calm my head.” He commanded. You nod and you and Mi-Yeong head out after a bow.

“WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND?” Mi-Yeong jumped onto you from behind and whined. You sighed and shrugged her off. “Y/N!” She nagged. You frowned at her and sighed once more. “Let’s just work.” You told her. You did not feel up to explaining everything to her, it would be best if she did not know anyway. She would carelessly leak out info and cause an even bigger issue. You returned to work. Hungry, but relieved that that was over. But, once work was over, you had to deal with the fact that your parents were returning tomorrow and will be arranging you and Minhyuk’s living environment. You let out a tired sigh and stared down at the coffee in front of you. “What a mess.”

Minhyuk and Jungsuh were sitting in his car together. He had parked it at a secluded area near Hangang River. The two of them sitting together in silence. Their hearts were knotted and confused. Minhyuk’s especially, knowing he had to explain everything to her.

“She promised to fake it, so I can keep you and Minjae safe.” He spoke up. Jungsuh did not speak. Minhyuk sighed and took her hand into his. “I will make this work, Jungsuh.” He told her with an assuring tone. Jungsuh looked at his hand and sighed with a sad expression. “How can you be so sure?” She asked. Minhyuk looked at her in confusion. “How can you be so sure that… this will work and… they won’t find out?” She questioned. Minhyuk did not answer, hesitating his words and thoughts. But, he wanted to believe this would work. He wanted to believe that they could stay together until the end. Because life would be nothing without her. Minhyuk raised her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. “It will be okay. I will protect you, no matter what.” He told her. Jungsuh looked at him with concerned eyes. “Really?” She asked. He smiled and pulled her over to him, kissing her passionately. She could feel his passionate love for her through his kiss. It’s delicate yet powerful touch that always melted her heart. Once he released her, the both of them gasped for a little air and he smiled at her lovingly.

“I will do anything to keep you by my side. I love you too much to let you go.”

Work was over, and you had left work, heading straight home. You were walking down the streetways by yourself as you headed toward your apartment. Your mind was preoccupied with thoughts about how you were going to deal with this fake marriage you were in. Not really fake though, because the both of you would be legally married. Why does he think it is okay for him and you, children of well-renowned families, to marry and have him have another woman undercover? This isn’t a Korean drama, there is no reasonable miracle that the public will accept this. You sighed and bit your lower lip in frustration.

“Why the long sigh?” You hear a voice out of nowhere. Immediately you look around and see Woohyun standing by one of the convenience stores in front of you. “Oh? Woohyun…” You watched in surprise as he walked over to you with a smile. “You left me hanging back there ya know?” He teased as he pinched your cheek. “AH OW?!” You yelp in pain. He tugged at your cheek and playfully pouted. “Our Y/N is keeping way too many secrets from her brother.” He joked. You frowned and tried to push his hand away. “It hurts!” You whined. He laughed playfully and released your cheek. “Let’s go home.” He said as he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you off. You smiled at his playful gestures and hide a blush. But you suddenly remember him saying brother just now and felt a little sting in your heart.

The two of you chatted on the way home, laughing, joking, and teasing about each other. Being the close friends you two have always been. He insisted to walk you all the way back to your apartment, no matter how many times you refused, he would not let it go. So, you agreed in the end.

You two reached your apartment, and you bid him farewell, however, he takes ahold of your arm and stopped you. You looked at him curiously. “Is there something you need, Woohyun?” You asked. He sighed, and a concerned expression was painted all over his face. You had a feeling you knew what he was about to say. “Are you really…” He paused and looked at you sadly. “Are you really going to do this? Let him… do this to you?” He asked. You looked at him sadly and removed his hand from your arm. “I am sorry for worrying you, but it was my decision to let it keep going. I… am okay.” You told him. “No. You’re not okay.” He blurted, shocking you.

“He…” Woohyun took a breath in and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. “He already is in love with another woman. He is doing this to protect her. He is doing this for his own selfish reasons.” Woohyun huffed angrily. “You gain nothing from this, if the public finds out, you will be in a huge mess!”

You looked at him in shock. “How did you…?” Woohyun huffed and looked away a little guilty. “I met his girlfriend at the café, she asked me who I was and why I knew Minhyuk.” Woohyun looked back at you and sighed. “Naturally, I would ask why she knew him and what seemed like how she knew you. She explained everything to me while you two left.” You looked down, avoiding his eyes and clenched your fists. “Oh...” Is all you could say. “Why are you doing such a dumb and unreasonable thing?” He asked. You bit your lip and clenched your fists tighter. You knew this was a risky take. You knew that doing this for him did not benefit you in anyway. But…

“I am doing this because I want to, Woohyun.” You spoke up. “If I don’t do this, his brother…” You paused and breathed in as you raised your head up and looked Woohyun dead straight in the eyes. “If I don’t help him, his brother will end up exactly like me. And I don’t want anyone going through the same hell I am going through.” You sadly explained. “No matter what I do, I will still have to get married to someone, might as well deal with it.” You explained. Woohyun scoffed and looked down at the floor sadly.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” He asked. It was silent, you did not know how to answer him. It was a tough situation. Even you yourself couldn’t find another reasonable reason for all of this. You couldn’t find a benefit to this chaos. It was a while, but you finally spoke up. “I don’t know…” You said. “I don’t know why I do this to myself either…” You sadly said. You then bowed to him and tried releasing the tension in the atmosphere. “I will be going now… goodnight… Woohyun.” You bid farewell and turn around to your apartment, unlocking it and heading inside. But before you closed the door Woohyun spoke up. “If he hurt’s you in anyway and I find out…” Woohyun looked at you with angry eyes. “I will kill him.” He threatened. You froze there, sadly looking away. Your heart ached at his words and you clenched the door handle. “Please don’t say that… don’t make me confused.” You mumbled the last part and close the door.

Slowly, you trudge to your room and slumped down onto the bed sadly. You stared into space blankly and let your mind wonder. What will tomorrow bring you?

It was early in the morning and you were getting ready to leave for work again. You had just finished eating and was about to head out the door when your phone rang. “Who is calling me at such early hour?” You questioned as you pulled out your phone. It was an unknown number. You chucked your head in curiosity and ignored the call. “Must be a spam.” You said as you tuck your phone back into your pocket and head out the door, locking it as you leave.

When you reached the outside of the complex, your phone rings again and you check it. The same number. “What in the world?” You questioned as you finally answer it. “Um, hello?” You wearily answered. “Hello?” A familiar voice echoed through. You frown at the voice and scoffed. “Minhyuk?” You called out, you recognized that husky voice from anywhere. “Y/N…” He called out. You sighed and replied with a hum as you walked on toward the open streets. “Minjae said our parents are back.” He told you. You felt your gut churn at the second you heard him say those words. So, they came home really early, as expected. You gulped in and nodded.

“Okay…” You answered. Minhyuk sighed through the phone. “I didn’t go home yesterday, so my parents are probably wondering where I am. Minjae can’t hide it from them for too long either.” Minhyuk begins to explain. “They probably are wondering where you are too… Jungsuh went to work earlier and I will be going over to the café.” He explained. You raised a brow in concern when he said that. “H-Huh?” You questioned. “If they find us, and we are together, they won’t harm Jungsuh.” He told. Now you understood. “Ah…” You replied, a little disappointed, but not surprised. “So, please, if anything happens, play along.” He asked. You sighed and rolled your eyes as you reached the bus stop, “I don’t know, seems kind of risky… I mean Jungsuh isn’t even home, I don’t see why you need to fake it…” You teased. “Yah?!” He hollered through the phone.

“I thought you said you’d help? What kind of—” You chuckled, amused by his desperate tone. “I am joking you idiot, calm the heck down. I promised I would help you, didn’t I?” You sighed. Minhyuk did not reply back, and you rolled your eyes in annoyance. “Just don’t cause trouble there. I don’t want my manager yelling at me again.” You told. “He yelled at you?” Minhyuk questioned. But you hung up and ignored him. Sighing you sat down and waited for the bus. ‘What an annoying bastard.”

You made it to the café and quickly changed into your work attire. You were also on the look out for Minhyuk, who wasn’t there yet. You shrugged and frowned. “I guess not yet…?” You mumbled as you began to wait on tables. The morning kind of went by quickly and it was already noon. You were starting to question if he was coming at all.

“What are you looking for?” Mi-Yeong suddenly butted in. You flinched at her sudden appearance and looked at her a little embarrassed. “N-Nothing…” You fibbed. Mi-Yeong scowled and playfully hit you. “You looking for your hot hubby, huh?” She teased. You scoffed and walked away from her with the empty plates in hand. “Ahh! C’mon, Y/N! You know you miss him!” She whined. “I mean I would if I had a hot and rich fiancée like him.” She smiled. You looked at her unsure and confused. “Hot and Rich?” You questioned. She nodded and smirked. “Ooh! I really wonder how you found a man like him?” She smirked. You scoffed and shrugged her off. “Go back to work or else Manager-nim will get mad at us again.” You advised. Mi-Yeong frowned but sighed and agreed. “I hope he comes by… he’s so cute, girl… I would kill to be you.”

She finally walked away, and you sighed in relief. That girl sure can be a nosy one. You exhaled and began to clean up the trays. As you do, you begin to think over what Mi-Yeong was talking about. “Hot and cute, huh…?” You repeat. Minhyuk, you had to admit, was very good-looking. When you first met him, you were smitten by his looks. But looks are nothing. He was a complete ass. You scowled at the thought and pouted. “He would be ten times more cuter had he been not a big jerk to me.” You grumbled.

Suddenly, you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket. “Who is calling me now?” You questioned as you pulled out your phone. The caller ID was your mom. You panic inside and almost drop your phone. “W-why is mom calling me?” You asked aloud. Hesitant, you answer her. “H-Hello?” You answered. “Honey.” She called out, she sounded stern. You were scared they found out already. “Yes…?” You replied. “Are you at work?” She asked. You answered with a hum and looked out the café window. “Why?” You questioned. “Where… oh there I see you, okay.” She said with a strain in her voice. “Huh?” You looked out again and see her walking straight into the café. “MOM?!” You questioned as you hung up and walked up to her worriedly. “Why are you here?” You asked.

“Where is your manager?” She asked. “H-Huh?” You questioned. She ignored you and walked up to Mi-Yeong who was nearby. “Excuse me, where is your manager?” She asked. Mi-Yeong looked at her confused but answered her. “Uh, he is in the back over there. The sign there point’s to the manager office.” She answered. Your mother nodded and quickly headed toward it. “Mom?!” You called out as you followed. “Why are you—”

“You are quitting now.” She stated as she opened the door and is met with a very shock café manager. “Sir.” She spoke as she stepped up to the man and laid down an envelope. “Y/N will be resigning and here is her resignation for immediate removal.” You stared at her in disbelief. “Hold on!” You yelled as you tried to take the envelope away, but she stopped you and smiled at the man. “I shall be taking her now.” You stare in disbelief, what in the world is going on. “M-mom?! What are you doing? I don’t want to quit!” You told her in anger. But she ignores you and dragged you out of the café, she looked at the butler by the car. “Her clothing are back inside the café locker room, fetch them and bring them back to the house.” She ordered the man. He nodded and immediately walked toward the café. “MOM!” You holler in frustration. “Aish. Don’t yell at your mother.” She scolded.

You scoffed in disbelief and look at her in confusion. “What is going on? Why are you forcing me to quit? And where are you taking me?” You questioned. This was frustrating and annoying, literally the first thing she does when she returned is to boss you around. Your mother sighed and began to push you in the car. “I am sending you to the store to change and we will go meet someone.” She told as she tried shoving you inside. But you resist and try to break away from her. “What in the hell?!” You yelled.

Suddenly, a car drives up and out comes Minhyuk. He looked over at the café to find you, but hears your voice by the parking place. He turned around and saw you fighting with your mom. “Oh no…” He immediately ran up to the both of you and tried to calm your mother down. “Ma’am!” He exclaimed as he pulled you out of her grip. “Minhyuk?!” She gasped. Minhyk bowed and greeted her. “Hello, um… what brings you here?” He asked. Your mother awkwardly laughed and waved him away. “Ahaha! I am bringing your darling Y/N somewhere don’t worry.” She explained as she takes your hand and pulls you back inside the car. “Ack!” You groaned as you are shoved inside, and she quickly closed the door. “Minhyuk sweetie, your father needs you at home, please head back immediately.” She informed as she stepped into the car and slides the windows down. “I am sorry for leaving so abruptly, but it is very important!” The butler quickly returned and gets into the car. He started the engine and your mother waved Minhyuk off without another word.

He was left alone and very confused. Mi-Yeong comes running outside with a concerned expression with the manger behind her. Minhyuk turned to them and asked what was going on. “I don’t know…” Mi-Yeong answered with fear. “Her mother made her quit.” Your manager answered. Minhyuk looked at him in shock. “What?” He questioned. The manager shrugged and showed him the envelope. “She handed me this letter of resignation. There is a letter straight from your father and money.” Minhyuk quickly took the envelope and looked at the contents. There was an official letter from his father and almost a million won. Minhyuk scoffed and looked away in disbelief. “They really…” He then realized that there may be more to this than known. Immediately, he takes the envelope with him and returned to his car. “I will take this with me!” He said as he jumped in and immediately drove off. This was not going to be good.

Your mother had dragged you to a salon and fashion store owned by Minhyuk’s mother. After being prepped up, she took you to a fancy restaurant and led you inside. “Why are we here?” You asked, fearful of what they were up to. “Be quiet and make sure to act proper.” She spoke with a stern voice. You scoffed and looked at her in disbelief. “Not until you tell me what is going on?” You said with an annoyed tone. She stopped in her tracks and turned to you with a serious expression. “Your mother-in-law in trying to make sure you and Minhyuk get married without issue.” She explained. You raised a brow, confused by her meaning. Your mother does not speak any further and leads you to a private room only the rich reserve.

Once she opened the door, your eyes widen in complete shock and you felt your guts churn in ways you didn’t think were possible.

“I do not like you, Miss Kang. I need you to leave my son alone.” You hear Minhyuk’s mother speak as you stood there stunned. Sitting in front of her was Jungsuh, her face stone and steel as she faced Minhyuk’s mother. Your mother motioned you to walk in, but your legs refused to move. You couldn’t, you didn’t want to. You hated this, you wanted to run away.

“Why….? Why did it have to be like this?”


	10. Too Fast

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 10**

**Too fast**

“Oh! Y/N darling! Come in!” Minhyuk’s mother cheerfully greeted you in. You break out of your trance of fear and slowly walk inside, keeping your head low and to yourself. You did not want to look at Jungsuh, your pride and shame not letting you face her normally. “Come! Sit by me!” She chimed as she pulled you to her side and sat you down beside her, also in front of Jungsuh.

She then looked at Jungsuh, her expression not as welcoming as she was to you for her. “Miss Kang. This is Y/N. Minhyuk’s fiancée.” She introduced, emphasizing the fiancée part. “Y/N… this is… Miss Kang Jungsuh. She is… acquainted with Minhyuk.” She smiled with pride. You looked up at Jungsuh, fear and shame filling you up in the inside and seeping into your expression. Slowly and very lightly you bow to her. Minhyuk’s mother as well as your own smile and begin to order food. You really not wanting to eat anything anymore with all that was happening now. You pretty much lost your appetite, only wanting to run away. “Y/N darling, order something!” Minhyuk’s mother nudges you, a smile on her face. That smile disgusted you, you didn’t want to think so badly, but you knew fully well what they were up to and it hurt your pride more than anything. “My, my! Our Y/N is so beautiful and sweet! Miss Kang, isn’t that so?” She asked her. Jungsuh looking up at her and then you. “Um… yes…” She weakly said. You looked away, annoyed and ashamed. “She is the perfect fit for our Minhyuk! They suit each other. Miss Kang, do you agree?” She asked her. Jungsuh did not answer. Looking down at her plate, she refused to answer. “Miss Kang?” His mother pestered on. The atmosphere was stiff and stifling, you hated it and wanted it to stop. Luckily, the servants had come in to send in the food. You sighed in relief.

The rest of the time, the two older ladies conversed in lady chats, occasionally trying to involve you. But you merely nodded and smiled politely, not wanting to get yourself involved. You looked over at Jungsuh who seemed incredibly lonely and awkward. You could tell she wanted out just as much as you. You felt bad, super bad. You didn’t ask for this and neither did she. Why did they have to do this to you guys? Was controlling other peoples lives like this fun to them? Was being able to shove their money and power around for their own benefits entertaining to them? It sure as hell wasn’t for the three of you. You, Minhyuk, and Jungsuh. Stuck in this horrible triangle.

A little later, the two women had left to the restroom and chat with their friends who they saw outside earlier, leaving the two of you together. You didn’t say anything, fearful of what Jungsuh was feeling. You didn’t want her to hate you, but with all of this, how could she not?

“Can I ask you something?” She suddenly spoke, shocking you. “O-Oh? Yes?” You reply shakily. She looked at you, her eyes stern and curious. “Why did you choose to help us?” She asked. “Why help us when you gain nothing from this?” Her voice filled with frustration and confusion. You looked up at sadly, knowing fully well that she wasn’t as thankful toward your aid compared to Minhyuk. “Because I want to.” You answered. She raised a brow in confusion. “I can see how much Minhyuk loves his little brother. How much he wants to protect him from this cruel arrangement. I know how it feels to be forced into something you never asked for. So…” You paused, looking away sadly. “I want to help him. To make sure that poor boy doesn’t go through the same pain I am going through.”

Jungsuh looked at you stunned. Unable to understand how you were so selfless for a bunch of people you barely knew. “I am… sorry.” She said as she looked down at the table. You shake your head and smile sadly. “I can’t help it…” You said, looking back at her. “I will be honest, I really do not like this set up as much as you.” You continued. “I was ready to accept it before, but after finding out about you and Minhyuk, as well as having had to endure him treating me so harshly, I was really just going to give up and cancel the marriage.” You poked at your food as you spoke, your face showing of sadness and regret. “But, I really couldn’t live the rest of my life knowing I selfishly left people who really needed my help.”

“He… treated you badly?” Jungsuh asked, a little fear and concern in her eyes. You nodded and sighed. “He pushed me away a lot, said things to me he shouldn’t have said… leaving me in the cold rain. Bad… would be and understatement.” You chuckled emptily. The other girl stared at you with a sad face. You noticed and forced a smile. “I’m fine though. Don’t worry.” You try to reassure her. She just looks at you sadly. You then had an idea.

“Jungsuh…” You called out to her. She looked at your curiously. “You can leave now.” You tell her. Her eyes widen and looking at you confused. “I…”

“You don’t need to be here. Plus, I doubt they would care. Quickly, before they return.” You smiled lightly at her. Jungsuh hesitates but nods and bows to you in thanks. “Thank you.” She said as she stood up to leave. You nod as you sat there, she quickly went out and you were felt alone. Sighing, you looked at the emptiness of the room. “I am too nice to people…”

Back at the Lee Estate, Minhyuk comes bursting into the house angrily, the resume and money tightly crinkled in his hand. He was furious. What in the hell were his parents thinking? Pulling a dirty trick like that and forcing Y/N to quit. Did they do something to Jungsuh too? He had no idea, but he wanted to confront his father.

“Father!” Minhyuk yelled out as he forced the door open to his father’s study. Sitting there on the couch, was his father, seeming to have expected him to come by. “That is no way to greet your father.” He spoke sternly. Minhyuk scoffed and threw the envelope onto the table in front of his father angrily. “What is this? A bribe? Forcing her to quit?” He was full of anger, questioning why even his own parents were messing with other people’s lives. His father cleared his throat and did not move from his seat. “She is going to marry you. There is no need for her to work. Plus, her parents had wholeheartedly agreed to do this.” He then looked up at his son, a serious and cold expression on. “It is for the best.” He told.

Minhyuk scoffed, in disbelief at how unreasonable and inconsiderate they were. “For the best? You don’t know what is best for any of us!” He hollered. “You could have at least consulted it with her! And you also want us to live with each other?! She has a home!” He was filled with anger at how ignorant and irresponsible his father was being. “Her family has already sent the movers to her place for clean-up. You two are moving into your new apartment today.”

Minhyuk stared in shock, they had it all already done. “What…?”

You were finally able to sneak out and leave your mother and “mother-in-law” at the restaurant and was trudging sadly back home. What was the point in returning to the café? You “quit” already. Damn all, you couldn’t believe your family. Deciding how you live and what to do, it was incredibly frustrating. You sighed sadly as you walked up the slope toward your apartment. “Aish!” You groan as you almost trip. “Stupid heels!” You kicked the cement beneath you as you stare down at the pink heels your mother made you wear. “This is so annoying.” You complained as you head up. But as you approached the building, you hear a whole lot of voices and Woohyun’s mother yelling.

“What are you ruffians doing?! You have to wait until he returns!” You hear her scream. Quickly, you ran up the hill and up toward the building. There, you saw her fighting with a man in a black suit as he was trying to carry out a box from the building. “Ahjumma!” You yelled out worriedly as you come up to her. “What is going on?” You asked. She looked at you, shocked and worried. “Ah! Y/N-Ah! These men came to my office and shoved a paper in my face telling me you are moving out immediately.” She explained. Your eyes widened, you then looked at the man and in the box was some of your things. “Wait? What?!” You looked at him and then behind, you saw other men walk out with more boxes. “Yah?! That’s my stuff! What the hell?!” You snatch the box out of the man’s hand and stare in disbelief.

“Young mistress, your family has arranged to have all your belongings sent to your new home.” He spoke in a monotone. “Huh?!” You quickly run into the building and toward your apartment. As you rushed inside, the box still in your hands, you gasped in disbelief. The room was now almost empty, your pictures, your decorations, your kitchen utensils, your room as well almost empty. They had removed everything and packed it away in boxes. You felt like crying, you worked so hard to buy this place, you worked so hard to keep it to yourself, away from your family, and yet here… strangers taking it apart and forcing you out.

“Why…?” You asked as you watched them pull everything out and away into the moving truck outside. Once everything was gone, one of the men came up behind you and bowed. “We will be taking your things now, madam. The address in on a paper on the kitchen table.” And with that, he leaves you with a bow. You stood there, silent and hurt. Everything was just going by so fast. A tear ran down your face and you fell to the floor, dropping the box with you.

Just outside, Minhyuk had driven in, rushing from his home to here. He jumped out quickly. He immediately saw the moving truck drive off and your landlord standing there distraught. He then ran up to her and looked at her worriedly. “Miss, did Y/N come by?” He asked. She looked up at him and eyed him, suspecting him. “Who are you?” she asked. “Another ruffian here to tell me she needs to leave?” She angrily mocked. “Aigoo! This poor girl! They just up and took her things! All of it! I tried to stop them, but they just continued on!” She grumbled as she walked to her office angrily. Minhyuk stood there in disbelief and wide-eyed. They took her stuff?

He immediately ran into the building and up to her apartment. When he arrived, he saw the door cracked open and rushed inside, seeing you on the floor almost lifeless. “Y/N…” He sadly called out as he walked toward you. You heard him come in but didn’t look at him, your anger and sadness filling up inside you. He stood beside you, looking at the emptiness of the room. The walls bare, the furniture covered up with white sheets, the hominess that he saw before, gone. All gone. A feeling of guilt rushed over him, looking down at you, your trembling body sitting there in defeat. “Y/N… I…” He tried to find the right words to say, unable to figure it out and feeling even more sorry. Slowly, he knelt down to you, facing you with a sad expression. He then pulled you into a gentle hug, holding you closely and not saying a word. You were too frustrated to fight him away or say anything, so you let him be, allowing him to comfort you to the best he could.

After comforting you, Minhyuk had took it up to himself to take you to your “new home”. The ride silent and stifling.

“We are here.” He said as he parked the car outside the hotel entrance. You looked out the window, seeing the huge building and sighing. “It’s way too big.” You complained as you stared at the place. Minhyuk watched as you stared at it sadly. “I’ll… try to convince my parents to—

“Don’t.” You interrupted. He looked at you shocked. “Y/N…?” He questioned. You unbuckled your seatbelt and quickly grabbed the box you had from earlier. “They won’t listen to us. You know that.” Quickly, you opened the door and stepped out. A man coming up to you and bowing. “Miss Y/N.” He spoke. You didn’t know him, but presumed he was an employee who was to escort you to the apartment. Sighing, you looked away and continued to walk inside the building. Minhyuk had quickly stepped out, giving the key to the employee and following behind you.

It was a while, being the apartment was one of the top rooms of the huge place. You walked out of the elevator with Minhyuk and headed toward the room number on the paper. “508… You mumbled as you looked at the plate next to a large door. You hesitated, not wanting to enter. Looking down at the paper, you read the lock code and sighed. “Do you… want me to open it?” Minhyuk asked. You didn’t say anything, not really knowing what you wanted. So, he took it upon himself to open it any way. After three short beeps, the door unlocks, and he let you step in first. The interior was gorgeous, almost unreal. The modern architecture and sleek design were fitting of modern day stylization. You looked around as you walked in, soon spotting boxes of your things in the corner of the living room. You slowly approached the boxes and looked through them, making sure nothing was left or out of place.

“It’s… nice.” Minhyuk commented as he looked around. You didn’t reply and just continued to grab your boxes and looking for your room. Minhyuk noticed your behavior and looked around too. He saw other doors and went up to them to check, one was the bathroom, another a study room. The last was a bedroom, the only bedroom. Minhyuk sighed and stared into the room in disappointment. “Oh no…”


	11. "Our" New Home

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Chapter 11**

**“Our” new home**

“No.” You oppose in absolute objection, turning around and grabbing your things frantically. “I am not sleeping in that room with you.” You object and began to carry things to a corner of the apartment. You were _not_ sleeping in the same room, much less the same bed, as Minhyuk. Nope, nuh uh. There was no way. You were just going to deal with sleeping on the couch.

Minhyuk himself was also against of the idea, not really comfortable with sleeping together with you. He turned back towards you and watched as you angrily put the boxes up and pulled out your clothes and essentials. “Wait.” You suddenly realized something and looked over at Minhyuk in dread. “Is there only one bathroom? Like, with a shower and everything?” You asked, fearful of the answer. Minhyuk had suddenly realized that predicament as well and rushed to look around. The male slipping inside the bedroom and finding the main bathroom. Shower, tub, toilet, and everything. But when he returned back out to check the living room and other areas, he only found one other, with no shower or anything, just the basic toilet with sink and mirror.

“Um, I’m sorry.” Is all he could utter once he returned back to you. You stared in disbelief and groaned loudly in annoyance. “Oh my god! I have to share a bathroom with you too?!” You sighed and threw a mini tantrum on the floor. Minhyuk stared at you in full offence and placed his hands on his hips. “Yah? I don’t like this either, but could you at least show your distress in a more politer way?”

“Oh? Should I cheer and coo over the fact I am living with Lee Minhyuk instead?” You retorted in annoyance and puffed your cheeks out in frustration. “This has been a terrible day.” You complained with a soured expression and crossed your arms angrily. This was terrible, absolutely terrible. Not only were you forced to quit your job, you were removed from your home, and now forced to live with a guy you have barely known for like a week. This was peak devastation and you were shocked you were even still sane.

“Hey? How about I try buying a separate apartment room for one of us here. We can pretend we are living with each other, that way we don’t—”

“You don’t think our parents would’ve thought about that already and I don’t know, disallowed you from buying any other apartment in this building?” You interrupted with a sigh and defeated tone. He looked at you oddly and scoffed. “There is no way.” He disagreed. There was no way their parents would have thought about it _that_ far right? They would not have taken measures to that extent. You shrugged and rolled your eyes. “Bet.” You taunted as you returned to organizing your things again. The pretty boy gave you a scoff of disbelief and walked away to make a call for the hotel manager, hoping he could buy a room for you or himself.

“Hello? Mr. Han? Yes, I was wondering if I could buy a room at your hotel here in Seoul? The main building?” He asked, taking a glance at you as you busily unpacked and mumbled to yourself in anger.

“I am sorry Mr. Lee. But your parents have told me not to sell any rooms to you until further notice.” The man replied to him with a guilty tone. Minhyuk’s eyes widen and his tilted his head in confusion and disbelief. “They…They what now?” He questioned and looked back at you who had looked up at him with the “I told you so” expression. Minhyuk didn’t want to believe it, that his parents actually thought that far? “H-Hold on? I really can’t? Can’t you do this for me—”

“I am sorry Mr. Lee. If you do, your father his cut off his business ties with me. And you know I cannot afford that.” He explained before bidding the poor man goodbye and hanging up for no further talk. Minhyuk stood there stunned and angered. “I…”

“I told you. They’re not stupid.” You sighed and stood up. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” You pointed to the nice large couch and threw your blanket onto it. “I am sure it’s just as comfortable as my bed was at the apartment.” You commented as you plopped down. Minhyuk looked at you with a solemn expression. “You can have the bed, I’ll sleep out here.”

You looked up at him curiously and a little shocked. “You… want to sleep on the couch instead?” You questioned. He nodded, “Yeah.” You scoffed, not really understanding him and his logics. “Are you sure? I mean I don’t mind it since I have slept on hard wooden floor before.” You explained as you tugged on the blanket beneath you. When you had first moved to the apartments, you did not have enough money to actually buy furniture. You refused help from your parents, deciding that leaving meant you had to rely on yourself for the money and living. So, with the savings from your allowances and part-time jobs back then, you bought the apartment without proper furniture other than a refrigerator and simple chairs with no table. Most of the days, you spent sleeping on the floor and eating from the kitchen island standing. It wasn’t until you met Woohyun that things got a little better and he asked his mother to give you a bed, a couch, and a few other basic things with no cost. You insisted to pay off the stuff since you had finally had a job by then, but he refused, and you just let it go.

“I am sure. Like you said, it’s probably just as comfortable as a normal bed.” He stated as he carried up one of your boxes and began to head on toward the bed room. “We will have to have our clothing and stuff shared in here, there is no way we can have them out there.” He informed as he opened the bedroom door and placed the box down by the walk-in closet. “And cuz we have to share the bathroom…” He sighed. You nodded, standing up and taking the other boxes over to the bedroom. “I guess.” You sighed and walked in.

The room was nice, fairly modern designed and organized, as would any room be in these kinds of hotels. The colors were of simple cream white, light brown, and a hint of silver. Very warm and cozy. Your eyes wandered over the room in awe and approval. It was to be expected from a five-star hotel. You continued to walk deeper in and place the box in your hands down on the floor next to the one Minhyuk had brought in earlier. “I need to leave now.” Minhyuk suddenly spoke as he dusted his hands off. You looked at him confused, but it soon hit you as to why he needed to leave. “Ah, Jungsuh.” You mumbled and nodded. “Whatever.” You answer and walked pass him back out to the living room to pick up more of your things. “I’m sure you have things to explain to her.” You sighed and grabbed the box full of your clothes.

Minhyuk looked at you guiltily. He knew that just leaving you was a bad thing, but he wanted to see Jungsuh, he wanted to tell her immediately what was going on. And you, could care less. You knew clear as day that his priority is and will always be Jungsuh. Of course, his brother too. “Is… it okay?” He asked. You didn’t answer and just kept on moving your stuff away. About three more rounds of back and forth moving, the man was still standing there, looking at you like a lost puppy waiting for a proper answer. You stopped in your tracks and looked at him angrily. Your hands on your hips and your breathing slightly hitched from the rough moving around. “I’ll say this once and only once, I don’t give a crap about where you go, or you meet. Do whatever you wish, and I’ll do whatever I wish. Okay?” You stated with a stern and tired tone. It seemed like you had become the negative bad guy now, but really, he deserved it after the way he treated you.

The man nodded slowly, shocked by your cold statement. But he understood. And without any further hesitance, the pretty boy began to walk off and out of the apartment. You didn’t even try to look back and watch him, merely returning to the unpacking diligently. “Peace and quiet.”

An hour or two had passed. You were pretty much done with unpacking and now trying to organize your clothes in the walk-in closet. You had no clue if Minhyuk really was going to stay here. He had Jungsuh and could go stay with her like he always did. You would get the apartment to yourself, that would be nice. You presumed he would not even be back tonight since he’d probably stay with her. Hence, you had no idea why he wanted to buy a whole new apartment for one of you. He was ridiculous to waste money like that, thankfully it didn’t happen.

“Now… should I put my shoes here… or there?” You turned back and forth between the walls. “Minhyuk would be putting his clothes there wouldn’t he?” You questioned as you walked deeper into the closet and then gasped. “Ah, never mind. There is a shoe rack here.” You scoffed and went back to gather your shoes. Just before you had grabbed a few of your shoes, you hear sudden footsteps come into the room. Wait, who?

“Hey, you still unpacking?” Minhyuk’s voice came in and the male was standing at the door with his hands in his pockets. You looked at him a bit stunned, didn’t think he would comeback so early, or at all. “A-ah… not really. Just organizing.” You answered, trying to hide your shock. Minhyuk nodded and peered into the closet. “I guess I’ll take that side?” He pointed toward the right side of the closet. You nod, biting your lip down and turning away to put your shoes away. “Hey.” He called out to you again. You freeze and slowly turn around. He was very… talkative today. “Yes?” You answered. Minhyuk proceeded to open his mouth, but paused for a second, trying to figure out how to word his thoughts.

The pretty boy was usually a friendly person, but after the first impression he made on you turned sour, and with everything that happened, it was harder to really say much now. He wanted to tell you he brought food to eat for dinner and you should eat after you finish with what you were doing it. But he had no idea how to say it without sounding like an ass or triggering your temper. He was aware you were wary and uninterested in him after all that has happened. You weren’t taking him lightly anymore. And he was afraid of it. Afraid he would mess up again. For his brother’s sake and Jungsuh’s, he had to be careful.

“Um, Jungsuh made us dinner, I brought some back… and um… you can have some to eat when you’re done.” He finally said. You looked at him with a raised brow. “Um, okay.” You answered slowly and proceeded to walk to the back to put your shoes away. The male let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead tiredly. “Stupid.” He mumbled to himself. Minhyuk then proceeded to walk back into the bedroom and out to the living room where he had left his bags and things. He had grabbed some things from home and at Jungsuh’s place to keep here. The rest of things would be delivered to him tomorrow. He sighed as he picked up his bags and trudged them back to the room. You were busily putting stuff away and did not pay no mind to him.

He opened the bags, gathering whatever was needed to be put away immediately and put them up. His bathing material in the bathroom, his clothing on the racks and his shoes in the back. The two of you walked past each other silently as you both put things away. It was awkward and stifling. Your neck hurt from trying to keep away eye contact and his head hurt from trying not to think too much on the situation. It was a horrible experience, and it would most likely be like this for the rest of your lives.

Soon the two of you finished organizing and you head out first to the kitchen. There, two large bags of food were on the table. You walked over and opened them up, smelling the fresh and delicious aroma of all kinds of food. Kimchi, kimbap, pork belly, and so much more. There was a lot and you were quite surprised to see all of it here. Did Jungsuh really make all of this for them? You frowned a bit and pulled out the cute plastic containers that held the food. Each one still warm as though they were freshly made right then and there. You carefully took each one out and opened them, placing the now empty bags down on the floor. “Wah, it all looks so good.” You gasped and stared at the food with a gaped mouth.

“She makes the best pork belly.” Minhyuk walked over with a proud smile and towards the cabinets that were conveniently filled with plates. The staff had stocked the apartment up with conveniences for both of yours leisure. He then grabbed a spoon and pair of chopsticks. “O-Oh?” You blink in surprise as he walked over. “I see.” You turn to grab your own plate and utensil and sit at the table. “Tell her, thanks for the food.” You say as you grab some rice and kimchi. “Mm.” He answered back. It was silent again. You ate quietly, enjoying the food. The taste of the kimchi was spicy but delectable, the stew and kimbap were flavorful and the pork belly truly was a masterpiece. He was right, her cooking was amazing. “It is great. Tell her I said it was good.” You mentioned as you took another bite of the pork. Minhyuk nodded and grinned. “I will.”

You were not kidding, it was delicious. Maybe up to Woohyun’s cooking skill. However, at the thought of Woohyun you immediately remember about him and the fact you were dragged out the apartment that he and his mother humbly helped you live in. Crap. Had Woohyun found out yet? He would definitely be worried. Without another thought, you shot out of your seat, the clattering of the dishes and utensils followed the screech of the chair you were sitting on after you stood so suddenly, and you run to the bedroom for your phone.

Minhyuk looked at you oddly, unsure as to what your problem was. “Hey? Is something wrong?” He asked, looking over toward the bedroom. You didn’t answer, too focused on checking your phone and seeing if Woohyun had contacted you. And he did. Almost twenty times today. You didn’t hear since your phone was on silent all day after the incident and you felt incredibly terrible. “Oh my gosh!” You gasped as you dialed for Woohyun and waited for him to answer. Minhyuk was beginning to worry. You weren’t answering him and hadn’t walked back out yet. Did he do something wrong? Was the food bad? He didn’t think so, so he stood up from his place to find you, only to come to find a panicked you on the phone. “Hey? Whats—”

“Ah! Woohyun!” You gasped in joy as you heard him pick up. Minhyuk stopped what he was doing as he realized what was going on. He didn’t say anything further and turned back to the kitchen to finish eating. “That… guy.” Minhyuk muttered as he sat down and continued to eat.

“Y/N-ah! Why didn’t you pick up?!” Woohyun yelled through the phone. You winced at his voice and apologized to him. “I’m sorry, I left my phone on silent and forgot.” You answered with a squeak. Woohyun sighed. “Yah? Where are you? Mom told me all your stuff was taken way and you left with some guy. Was it Minhyuk?” He asked angrily. You were afraid to answer, as you feared he would come driving over here and drag you back. Possibly beat up Minhyuk in the process. “Um… no?” You answered wearily. “Y/N. Tell me right now.” He angrily voiced. You could tell how mad and worried he was. Who wouldn’t be? A friend of theirs suddenly being forced out of their home and shoved to an unfamiliar place with someone they barely knew? Of course someone would be deathly worried.

“I… I am with Minhyuk.” You spoke up and sighed. “But… I can’t tell you where I live. You wouldn’t be able to get here anyway.” You explained sadly. He wouldn’t. The security would not allow him to enter without a pass or key card to the hotel. Even if he could, you could not risk the chance of him attacking Minhyuk on sight. It was obvious Woohyun was not fond of him. “Y/N…” He grumbled through the phone. It fell silent for a while, no one really knowing what else to say. Woohyun however spoke up again after giving himself time to think. “Meet me at the park. I need to talk to you in person.” He sighed. You thought for a second, wondering if it was going to be okay. Minhyuk wouldn’t mind. “Okay.” You agreed and hung up.

You then turned to walk back to the kitchen and saw Minhyuk finishing up his food. “Um, I need to go out.” You told him as you grabbed your bag and began to head toward the door. “I’ll be back.” You say before exiting and leaving Minhyuk, not letting him reply to you.

“Okay.” He whispered and sat there alone.

You took a taxi out back to the neighborhood in which your now, former apartment was. After walking a few blocks from the stop and through an alleyway, you reached the small park in the back of the neighborhood that you and Woohyun often visited together. You could see him sitting on the swings as you walked in. His expression somber and body just swinging gently with the swing. The sight was both nostalgic and saddening. The memories of always hanging out here were sweet and calming, but other part of the memories that saddened you were the times that you sat here with him during his break-up. And now, may be the last time you would peacefully meet him like this. Because once you were married, things would be a lot harder.

“Woohyun.” You called out to him as you approached the swings. He looked up at you and immediately stood up. “Y/N.” His expression reading of concern. You smiled softly at him and grabbed the swing beside him. “What did you want to talk about?” You asked as you sat down and gently pushed yourself. Your friend stared at you sadly, watching as you pretend that all of this was okay, when in reality, it wasn’t. The fact you were bearing all this because you were too kind for your own good. Because you were unable to do anything, because he could not help you more than he could. It hurt him.

“Was this all your parents doing?” He asked. You didn’t say anything at first, not really sure how to explain everything, but nodded. “Mm. My parents and…” You paused for a second, cringing at the thought of your next words, “…my in-laws were the ones who ordered this.” You answered with a sour expression. Woohyun scoffed and shifted in his place with an annoyed face. “They…” He paused, trying o sort out his emotions. “They really are something.” He finished his sentence and sighed. “What kind of parents would forcibly shove their own child out of their hard-work-earned home just to marry her off to a guy who doesn’t even love her?” He huffed angrily. “Unbelievable.”

You didn’t say a word, merely sitting there silently as he rambled on in anger for you. You were too tired to be angry anymore. Things just were never going your way and you were about done with trying. Using up energy to cry and yell at people who weren’t going to listen to you was pointless.

Woohyun was soon over fuming about the situation and tried to calm down. “Why did it have to end up like this?” he asked as he sat back down on the swing. “You did nothing wrong.” He muttered sadly. You kept with your sad smile, shaking your head and letting out a small laugh. “I did everything wrong, that’s why it’s like this.” You answered with a weak voice. “But it’s okay.” You added. He looked at you, his eyes solemn from your words. You took a deep breath in and then exhaled loudly, letting the emotions out.

“I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry, Woohyun.” You turned to him, giving him a reassuring smile that he certainly doubted. “How can I not worry when my friend is being forced to do things she never wanted?” He asked with a shaky voice. “How do you expect me to feel at ease when I know you’re not okay?”

You stared at him silently, taking his words in and letting it all sink away. Yes, it was going to be hard. Extremely hard. To be honest you were not even sure if you would be able to withstand the loneliness of it all, but you had to endure. You chose this, you made a promise. You had to stick with it, until the end.

“I’m sorry.” Is all you were able to say before letting a tear fall from your eyes. You looked at him with guilty and sorrowful eyes. Your heart ached as you looked at him and remembered all the kind things he had done for you. Everything he had done, and you were still unable to repay him back for all of it. And here you are, making him worry about you once more. How much more of a burden must you be to him?

Woohyun sighed and reached his hand over to your face, gently wiping the tears away and cupping your cheek softly. His hands were cold from the chilly air, but you didn’t care. It felt nice, to be touched by him. “I’m sorry too, Y/N.” He apologized. The man feeling the guilt and struggle you were feeling, but unable to fix it in any way. He knew you would not go back on your words. You were stubborn like that. “But no matter… I will always be by your side.” He said with a smile. “Whenever you need me, I will always be there.”

You and Woohyun chatted a bit more before the two of you went your ways. He insisted to drive you back to your new home, but you refused. It would be better that way.

After a thirty-minute taxi drive, you returned to the apartment. The door let out its three little beeps to alert that it had been unlocked and you walked into the warmth with a tired sigh. The lights were off now, all but the one in the kitchen. You presumed Minhyuk was asleep by now, and he was. Knocked out on the sofa, huddled tightly like a child with his blanket on the floor. The food was all put away and cleaned, you presumed Minhyuk did it all. Although you didn’t finish eating, you didn’t have an appetite anymore.

It was already late, and you needed to sleep. But before heading to the bedroom, you walked over to the sleeping boy and picked the blanket up from the floor. “Even in his sleep, he’s a mess.” You whispered as you pulled the soft blanket back over him and tucked him in. His body curled up against the couch and his hair a mess from his moving around. You watched as he slept peacefully. When he wasn’t awake and being an angsty teenager, he was actually quite cute. You smiled a bit and moved a stray hair from his face. “I hate that you’re so handsome but with such a bad attitude.” You whispered sadly and then began to walk to the bedroom.

You removed your jacket and dropped your bag on to the floor. You then plugged your phone up and went to change. After doing so, you turn off the lights and hop into the bed comfortably. As you lay there silently, you begin to think over your day and the possible events to come. You were now closer to getting married and closer to a world you were never expecting. “This is going to be hard.” You mumbled sleepily. Hard indeed.


End file.
